Eye of the Storm
by XXXXX CowGurl XXXXX
Summary: The look he gave her sent chills down her spine. It was a different look than what he gave her captain or her cremates. It held lust, desire, and want. And his gaze told her that he would get what he wanted no matter what. Law x Nami. Full Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

_**Warning: This could turn into a slightly dark fic. It seems that whatever stories that I come up with in my head, they always turn dark in one way or another. If you don't like then don't read it. I won't tolerate flames. oh and the rating may change also.**_

_**Summary: The look he gave her sent shivers down her spine and caused goosebumps to appear on her skin. It wasn't the same kind of look she saw him give other people. He gave her captain a look which held respect and had a competitive glint. He looked passively at the rest of her crew but the look he gave her was completely different. There was lust, want, desire, and the gaze told her that he would get what he wanted no matter what.**_

**So I have looked everywhere for Nami x Law stuff on the internet. Pictures, stories, and videos. I havn't seen many of the sort so I decided to write a story myself. I know this is a crack couple and all but I can't help it, so enjoy! Oh and I know this isn't how Nami got off of Weatheria in manga and I know this isn't how the people on the island acted when she wanted to leave but I wrote this before that chapter came out and I didn't want to change everything in my story. I don't really want to dwell on the fact of how she got off. So yeah. Here.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or anything to do with One Piece or the characters.**

Nami sat with her legs crossed on the bed that had been hers for the last week thinking about the events to come. During her stay on the small sky island Weatheria, she learned alot about the weather of the grandline as well as the world. She wished to learn more but since seeing the newspaper about how Luffy's brother Ace had died during the war, she knew that she had to get back to her nakama so that they could help Luffy grieve, or at least be there for him if he needed them. That's what Nakama were for. Nami wanted to do anything that she could to pay back the huge debt that she owed Luffy for saving her life. If Luffy had not of been there when Arlong had taken her money and all of the towns people where going to die while fighting him, she would have probably ended up taking her own life because she would have been too depressed to go on living.

Nami had been trapped on Weatheria for a week, trying to figure out where she was and how to get down to the ground as well as how to get back to Shabondy Archipeligo. Weatheria was about 12,000 feet from the ground and 300 miles from Shabondy. When Nami had expressed her need to get to where she needed to go, the old man who had kindly housed her for the past week offered to give her his Plantanka. A plantanka is a special type of cloud that the people of Weatheria use to travel around. You stand on the cloud and as you ride it a special bubble covers you as you travel. The top speed of the plantanka is 50 miles per hour which is pretty fast. The old man had taught Nami how to ride one and now she was ready to go back to where the chaos that had brought her here had started.

Nami huffed and got up from the bed and grabbed the bag that was given to her by the old man's wife. The bag was filled with books and scrolls as well as devices that she got from weatheria that she could use to fight or learn more about the weather while she was down on the ground again. Nami exited her room and then the house all together before climbing up on the plantanka. The bubble enveloped her as she waved goodbye to the kind old couple that had taken care of her and comforted her while she was an emotional wreck. She began to float down below the clouds that the island was made of and took off in the direction of Shabondy Archipeligo. Nami sped the device up to its top speed but she felt no wind on her face because of the bubble that surrounded her. She looked at her log pose to make sure she was going the right way, and when she confirmed that she was, she sat down on the cloud. It would take her six hours to get to her destination and she didn't feel like standing the whole time.

Nami gazed at the sky as it wizzed by her. She tried to find pictures in the clouds above her, but she found that they were going by too fast and she gave up. _"I hope Luffy doesn't do something irrational and completely stupid after Ace's death." _Nami let out an audible sigh at the thought of Luffy trying to take down the admiral that had killed Ace while he was still badly injured. That sounded just like her captain but she hoped that just this once he wouldn't be himself. Nami's thoughts then lingered to the rest of her crew. She hoped that they were doing as well as she was. She was pretty sure that Zoro as well as Robin and Franky were handling the seperation just fine. Sanji might be having panic attacks because of him not knowing if she or Robin were okay. But for all Nami knew, Sanji could have landed on an island where beautiful women were abundant and he hasn't thought about his female nakama at all. Brook, Usopp, and Chopper were the three that she worried the most about. Brook isn't the brightest tool in the shed. He also tends to get on people's nerves and cross lines that should never be touched. Usopp and Chopper are complete cowards and not the strongest people. But they're smart and Nami hoped that their wits and brains would keep them alive long enough to get back to the crew.

An hour had gone by while Nami was lost in the deep ocean that was her thoughts. When she came back to reality, she realized that she needed to go lower to the ground to make sure that she wouldn't pass her destination while she was distracted. The plantanka dipped lower in the sky until she was out of the clouds and she could see the ocean below her perfectly. Birds were flying by her and she did her best not to hit any of them. She didn't want to clean the mess off of the bubble later and a dead bird that wasn't cooked was just plain gross.

Three hours have passed since Nami started her journey and she was starting to get bored. She began to zigzag across the sky to entertain herself. She usually wasn't the type to do this but desperate times call for desperate measures. And right now Nami was getting pretty desperate for something to distract her mind. In the distance Nami could see a tiny island with a little town. She decided that she needed to stop and stretch her legs a little as well as get something to eat.

Nami navigated the small craft into a forest on the island where she hoped that no one would find it and mess with it. She strolled into the town looking for a place to eat. Her legs felt weak and cramped from sitting so long so she took her time to enjoy the fresh air and solid ground. Nami found a small food stand that sold various things on sticks and the smell of them called to her. She fished the small amount of monay the old couple had given her back on Weatheria out of the bag to pay for her chicken on a then noticed that many of the locals on the island were whispering to one another while looking her way. They were obviously talking about her. But why? As nami scanned the street of the town, her eyes landed on a bulletin board outside of a bar which had various papers on it as well as wanted posters. And to her dismay, her's was among them. Nami quickly payed for and grabbed her lunch and ran out of the town hoping that no one would follow her. _"I really don't want to deal with any trouble right now. The last thing I need is a group of bounty hunters chasing me. I just want to get back to my ship." _she thought as she ran through the forest trying to remember where she landed her plantanka. She reached her mode of transportation and took of as fast as she could. She got the plantanka headed for Shabondy Archipeligo at 50 miles per hour again as she ate her lunch. The chicken tasted good and filled her up enough to make it to where she wanted to go. She just hoped that she wouldn't need to stop at another island again for a drink of water or bathroom break.

Three more boring hours passed and Nami finally made it. She looked down at her destination and sighed. Hopefully the chaos that had convened there a week ago was over. She sailed above the groves, looking for the one that contained the Thousand-Sunny. When she spotted it, she gently landed the vehicle on the deck of the ship. Nami stepped off of the plantanka and stretched her arms above her head, letting out a content moan as she did so. She decided to check out the rest of the ship to see if any of her nakama had made it back before her. To her displeasure, she was the only person aboard. Sighing yet again, Nami decided to make herself something to eat and get changed before thinking about what she was going to do next. She quickly made herself some orange chicken from the oranges that grew aboard the Thousand-Sunny in her sacred grove that she cared for. The recipe that she used was from Bellemere. She ate as slow as she possibly could so that she could savor the feeling of being able to eat without being rushed or in danger. Eating in silence was nice too since whenever she ate with her crew, fights tended to break out and those fights usually didn't let her enjoy her meal. The silence was nice yet unsettling at the same time. The ticking of the clock reminded her of just how alone she was. Nami began to miss the fights and yelling and screaming of her crewmates. She hoped that they would be back soon. After eating, she cleaned up her mess and changed her clothes so that she felt more fresh. Nami now wore a gray tanktop with the word "moody" in black on the font, jean short-shorts, and black high heel shoes. She would have liked to take a bath but with her being the only person on the ship, she didn't feel safe enough to do that. _"Well since I'm the only one on the ship right now, I should proabably stay where I am incase someone decides to show up."_

Nami walked over to the edge of the ship and looked at the groves in the distance. She sat on the railing of the ship so that her feet hung off of the side and over the water on which the vessel was floating. She placed her hands on the railing on either side of her so that she could catch herself if a large wave threw her off balance. Nami closed her eyes as she took in a large breath of fresh air and the wind whipped her hair around her face in a dramatic fashion. Nami was so relaxed and content sitting on the railing that she nearly missed the sound of bubbling water. Her eyes snapped open when she realized what she was hearing, and that it was close. Nami straightened her posture and instinctivly placed her hand on her perfect clima-tact. She scanned the water to the right of the ship before turing her attenton to the water on the left. When she saw bubbles in the water coming up from the depths of the sea, her heart froze and started beating like she had just run a marathon. _"Crap, crap, crap, CRAP! What am I going to do! Should I hide and wait to see who it is? It could just be a nakama coming back to the ship like me. But then again it could also be a marine, sea monster, or blood thirsty, violent pirates who kill every single person they come across." _Nami shuddered at this thought and her mind reeled trying to figure out the best possible plan of action. With her mind coming up blank, she was frozen in her postion on the railing.

The bubbling soon escalated to splashing as Nami watched the unidentified object surface. To her horror, a submarine type ship which had a type of smiling jolley roger on the side came into view next to the Sunny. One word came to her mind and it absolutlely terrified her. Pirates. Sure she was a pirate herself, but the Strawhat crew was a different type of pirate crew. Her crewmates actually cared for her and other people. They didn't go around and kill random people for money like most other pirates did. Sure she supposed that she liked to steal money from civilians every now and then but the thought of killing them didn't even cross her mind.

Her eyes were glued to the door which she figured the people who were contained inside would come out of. Nami held her breath as she waited for the door to show any signs of moving. When the door handle began to turn, she stiffled her surprised gasp before the pirates could hear her. The last thing she wanted was to attract the attention of the rowdy bunch and get herself killed.

She could hear what sounded like a struggle go on inside of the vehicle. There was what seemed to be some yelling, complaining, and various other signs that someone who was inside that submarine didn't want to stay there. When the door finally was fully open, a slightly tall man with a fur hat stepped out first. The black and yellow sweatshirt that he wore had the same jolley roger on it that the ship had on it's side. He was obviously part of the crew, maybe even the captain, so he wasn't the one who was making all of the ruckus inside. After him came an extremely tall and large man who had to bend down to even get through the door. Nami was amazed at his size before she realized that if this man were to attack her, then she would surely be done for. After the giant came a white bear wearing an orange jumpsuit. Nami blinked her eyes rapidly to try to clear her eyes from her delusion. When she realized the bear was still standing there, she decided to rub her eyes. When the bear was still not gone, she was debating with herself in her head about whether or not she should pinch herself to try to get rid of the impossible scene. While fighting with her self in her head, the bear spoke up. "Captain, He's not cooperating. What should we do? Should we sedate him?" Nami snapped out of her thoughts and focused on the people standing on the deck of the submarine. If she just heard the bear talk and if one of the pirates answered it then she wasn't as crazy as she thought she was. Also whoever answered would be the captain.

"Ah, well it's not our problem. I healed him the best I could and if he wants to die, then so be it." The man with the fur cap lazily said. Seconds after he said that, two tan arms stretched from inside the door to the railing of the submarine. Then three screaming men came launching out of the sub and onto the deck. From the heap of bodies, two men who wore white jumpsuits with the smiling jolly roger on them stood up and began to rant and rave at the other man who Nami recognized as her captain. Luffy then stood up and just laughed while gripping his strawhat that was on his head. He was covered in bandages but was still his idiotic self. He then turned around to face his ship and saw his navigator sitting on the railing watching the whole scene. "NAMI!" He yelled while jumping up and down in glee. "Your alive! Yahoo! Hey, hey, is anyone else back yet? Are they alive? I missed my Nakama so much!" Nami sighed and smiled at Luffy's excitedness and his childish behavior. She was glad to see that he wasn't too down in the dumps about his brother. "Hey Nami, well? Anyone else here?" Nami then realized that the pirate crew that Luffy was with were all looking her direction. _"I don't want it to look like we are at a disadvantage right now. I can't tell them that there's only me and Luffy here. They could take the opportunity and attack us. Now that I take a closer look at them, I recognize them from the auction house. The captain, Trafalgar Law, is a supernova like Luffy. Law and his crew could easily over take me and luffy. I have to play this smart. Luffy please don't do something stupid." _

"Ah yes, Zoro and Franky are also back. Zoro is taking his third nap of the day right now and Franky is working on his machine things below the deck. I think it's best that you don't disturb them. Now I have a question for you Luffy." Nami said, quickly changing the subject. "Why are you with Trafalgar Law and his crew?" As Nami said this, she eyed the said pirate crew and gave them a suspious glare. The captain of the heart pirates eyed her right back and gave her a smirk which made Nami's blood freeze in her veins. _"I don't like this guy. He majorly creeps me out. I really hope he doesn't decide to stick around." _

"Hm? Oh yeah well he sorta saved my life after the fight at Marineford. He's a doctor. Like Chopper! I bet Law here and Chopper will be great friends!" Luffy continued to ramble on about Chopper and Law while Nami processed his words.

"Luffy..." Nami said slowly.

"Huh?"

"Do you really think these people can be our friends? They're pirates like us. They are our enemies. They will not be our friends so stop spouting stupid stuff like that."

"She's right Mr. Strawhat. I only saved your life because we are enemies. Not friends." Law said while still staring at Nami. Nami surpressed a shudder before it escaped. She didn't want to look weak to these pirates but this man was making her feel more uncomfortable every second that he was here. Something about the way he looked at her was unsettling.

"Really? Aww...then can the talking bear be our nakama?" The white bear blushed and looked away while uttering a type of noise that Nami couldn't really explain. Maybe it was some noise that only bears could make.

"Bepo stays with me. Now tell me, who might this young lady be strawhat?"

"Ah, thats Nami my navigator. She's super smart." Luffy said happily.

"I see..." Law said slowly, obviously turning the words over in his head and committing her name to memory. As he spoke, Nami placed her hand on her perfect clima-tact unconciously. "Well it was nice meeting you Miss. Nami. I hope to see you in the new world. We must take our leave now, so if you'll excuse us." Law smirked in her direction again before he tipped his fur hat to her and disappeared inside of the submarine. Luffy jumped off of the sub and onto dry ground before stretching his arms and grabbing onto the railing which Nami was sitting on and slingshotting himself up onto the deck of the thousand-sunny. The submarine began to descend into the water with a gurggle and completely disappeared in a matter of seconds. After the sub was gone, Nami felt less on edge and she turned to Luffy and smiled. To know that her captain was safe was good but knowing that Trafalgar Law had saved his life unnerved her. The navigator of the Strawhat Pirates didn't like the idea of Luffy owing his life to that pirate. Who knows what that man could ask for in return. And knowing Luffy, he would do whatever Law wanted him to do.

Luffy began to look around the deck franticly and started to run all over the place. "Hey Nami, where's Zoro and Franky?" Nami grimaced as she remembered what she had said. She had gotten his hopes up and now she was going to crush them.

"Eh well...They're not really back. I lied because I didn't want those pirates to think that we were alone. It's just me and you now, but hopefully the rest of the crew will show up soon." Nami plastered a smile on her face to make breaking the news to him less hard. She saw his face drop but it didn't stay that way for long. He quickly recovered and grinned his usual grin before saying "Okay! but why didn't you want to look weak? Those pirates were nice and cool!"

"Luffy you can't trust people like that. Geez, you're so nieve sometimes." Nami just breathed a sigh of relief before thinking about what he would do while their nakama were gone. Luffy was probably going to mess with everyones stuff and make them all pissed at him when they got back. When Nami noticed that Luffy wasn't near her anymore she ran after Luffy to stop him from making a mess of things.

**Ta da! Well there you go. First chapter of my new story. Should I continue? Okay people, now I hope you realize that at the end of chapters I will write an authors note. I also want you to realize that you don't have to read these. In my last story people started to flame me because I was writting down random things here and they didn't like to read them. I'll tell you this right now, I won't write anything important in these so feel free to skip over them. Well yeah, I hope I got the personalites of the characters right. Right now as I am typing this AN the time is 1:03 in the morning. I love writting at this hour. The logical side of my brain is tired after thinking all day, so then my creative part of my brain comes out and takes over. Well, yup. Please review! Ta ta for now.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well I wasn't sure whether or not I should continue the story but just in case, I started writing the next chapter. I figured that I would kill some time and if you guys liked the first chapter of this story then why not give you another. In this chapter I'm not going to focus on how the whole crew gets back because that would take too much time and this story is about Nami and Law. I'll give vague descriptions but not super detail. So yeah here's another chapter. Enjoy! Ha ha and I learned about where most of the characters landed from Wikipedia. Oh how I love you my sweet, sweet Wikipedia. Oh and another thing. If you haven't read the latest One Piece chapters then you may not know what's going on with some of the crew in the story. If you don't know then just use Wikipedia! By the way, I'm not a spokesperson for Wikipedia.**

Nami was enjoying the feel of the sun on her skin as she sat outside in her deck chair. She had a freshly-made drink, courtesy of Sanji, on the table next to her and the day's newspaper in her hand. According to the newspaper, Luffy's whereabouts were still unknown since he seemed to have disappeared at the end of the war. Nami knew who was responsible for his disappearance but she tried not to think about the name or the face. She had listened to Luffy's story of where he landed and how he had fought all of the odds up till the final battle at Marine ford. It was pretty impressive, but Nami supposed that she should be used to these types of stories from Luffy. Every time he fights, he never ceases to amaze her.

Nami took her eyes off of her newspaper and looked around the deck at her nakama. Usopp and Chopper sat on the deck working side-by-side on things that they were making. Usopp things of the explosive nature while Chopper things of the medical nature. Destruction and healing sat next to each other comfortably. It made Nami think about how things and people you don't expect to get along with, can turn out to be your best friends. Robin was sitting across from her reading a book about the history of giants. Franky and Brook were standing by the railing of the ship watching Luffy, who was fishing for tonight's dinner. Nami could also hear the clinking of weights from the crow's nest where Zoro was working out. Ever since he got back, he was more intent on working out than he had ever been. And of course Sanji was in the kitchen, probably making something to eat.

After Luffy and Nami had gotten back, It didn't take long till the rest of the straw hat crew started to make their way back to the ship. First was Chopper who came back on a big bird type creature. The first thing he did when he landed on the ship was tell Luffy and Nami about what he had done. He seemed proud of himself as he told his story of how he stopped the war between the humans and the birds on the island that he had landed on. After Chopper came Robin. She had gotten a ride on a boat with some revolutionaries who wanted to protect her with their lives. Of course nothing about Robin changed. She was still her cool, calm, and collected self. If you didn't know what had happened to everybody, then you would have thought that Robin went on an extended vacation because she seemed more relaxed now than she did before all of this chaos happened. And after Robin was brook. He seemed happy to be back. After he told of what had happened to him, Nami could see why. She supposed that being thought a demon, helping the people of the island, being kidnapped, and being put in a freak show would wear you out. Franky was the next to be back. To everyone's surprise, and Luffy's pleasure, Franky arrived on a huge icebreaker ship. He had obviously come from a winter island. His hair also looked a little burnt. When Sanji returned, Nami's guess about him being on an island where there were many beautiful women was obviously wrong. When he came back, he ran up and hugged her and Robin so tight that they winced in pain. Nami gasped and just let him hug her since it had been a while and it seemed that he had gone through a lot. It looked as if Chopper would need to give him therapy also. Next was Usopp. No one could believe their eyes. The Usopp that they had once loved had changed a ton! And I mean a ton! It looked as if he had gained tons! Nami's eyes had bugged out of her head and she couldn't help but break down laughing. Usopp attempted to glare at her but his glare combined with his new weight just made her laugh even more. And last but not least, Zoro. With his terrible sense of direction, it was no surprise that he arrived last. A few days after he had gotten back, he was mumbling about Mihawk and baboons. Or something of that sort. That's when he started to spend more time working out than sleeping, which was odd for him.

Everyone was finally back. And as each crew member stepped on the deck of the Thousand-Sunny for the first time since they got separated, Luffy grabbed them and held them in a bone-crushing hug till he was happy or the person being hugged yelled at him enough. Nami had never seen Luffy look so happy to see them. They all had gone through a lot but they had all made it back alive. Now they could continue on with their journey to the New world. Nami couldn't wait. Her dream of drawing a map of the world was coming closer to being achieved.

Although Nami was excited to move on with their journey, she was a little nervous about their next destination. Fishman Island was where Arlong and his crew were from. Her biggest fear was to run into some old crewmates. If Hachi escaped from the marines, then who knows how many others did. If she did run into some familiar faces, then anything could happen. A fight could break out or they could even strike a deal with Nami, sort of like Hachi did. Maybe they had changed. But she doubted it. People like that don't change easily. But she knew that she had to take one for the team. She couldn't delay the crew because of some fish. She had to suck it up and move on for the good of the Straw Hats. Only Luffy, Sanji, Zoro, and Usopp knew that she had some past trouble with fishmen and she didn't really want the rest of the crew to find out about her past.

Right now, the Thousand-Sunny was drifting in the middle of the open ocean with no sails open. They were waiting for their guide to Fishman Island. Yesterday was when the Thousand-sunny had set sail from Sabaody Archipeligo. When everyone was back on the ship, Rayleigh showed up and caught the Straw Hats up on recent events. He told them that almost everything on the island was calmed down except for there were now extra Marines there. He also told them that he had finished coating their ship so that they were ready to go to the next island. Luffy was so excited that he wanted to leave right away and that's what they did. The crew would first have to sail out to the open ocean right above where Fishman Island was and then sink down to their destination.

Rayleigh saw the Straw Hat crew off as they sailed out of the harbor as well as said goodbye to Keimi and Pappag who were accompanying the crew to fishman island on the ship. Shakky and Hachi were also waving goodbye. Once the crew was out to sea and ready to start going down to their destination, Hachi would swim from Sabaody with weights weighing thousands of pounds to drag the ship below water. The crew had a den den mushi to call him to tell him when they were ready for him to come.

Nami breathed in the fresh salty wind and loved the way the air seemed to move down into her lungs so easily. They had just sent the call to Hachi to bring the weights about an hour ago. Hachi said that it would take at least an hour and a half to get to where the ship was with the weights. Nami sighed. It was nice to be back to normal. She had kind of missed her nakama's silly antics. Although, it didn't stop her from giving them the punishment they deserved. Nami sniffed the air and looked up at the clear sky. A storm was coming but it was far enough away so that Hachi could get here and get the boat underwater before any damage was done.

A plate then clinked on the table in front of Nami which made her focus on the world around her and not on her thoughts. She looked over her shoulder to see Sanji looking at her with hearts in his eyes. "Ahhh...How wonderful it is to be here with my Nami-swan and serving her food which shall make her fall in love with me! So please, accept this tart which I have made with all my heart!" Sanji said while kneeling down and begging her to eat it. Nami smiled at him.

"Thank you Sanji-kun. I'm sure it will be delicious." Nami then picked up her fork and began eating the tart which was amazing of course. Sanji then spun around on the deck of the ship, happy that she was enjoying the tart. He stopped however when Zoro called out from the crows nest.

"Hey. I think I see the octopus guy. He's coming up on the bow of the ship." Everyone rushed there to see a pink blob swimming just beneath the water's surface. Hachi popped his head above the water and greeted them.

"Nyuu, I'm ready when you are." he said, waiting patiently for someone to give him the go ahead.

"Alright! Fishman Island here we come!" Luffy yelled from the atop of the lions head. Nami nodded to Hachi and he disappeared beneath the ship with the weights. Hachi was to tie the weights to the bottom of the ship to drag it down. Nami could feel when Hachi had tied the first weight. The ship lurched and sank a little. Little by little as Hachi tied the weights to the ship, the railing of the craft got closer and closer to the water. Nami was tempted to reach out and touch the water over the rail but stopped herself from doing so. She didn't want something to go wrong because of something she did.

A few minutes passed and the water of the ocean was almost above the crow's nest. The only thing which was holding the water at bay was a bubble, like the ones that they saw at Sabaody, covering the ship. That was the reason behind coating the ship. They would be able to travel underwater with an air bubble surrounding them. After a few more moments of waiting, the entire ship was underwater and Hachi was looking into the bubble from the outside. He wouldn't be able to go inside with the Straw Hats because once he touched the bubble, it would pop and they would most likely die. Nami took the liberty of tying up Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper to keep them from causing trouble and getting them all killed.

The ship continued to sink deeper into the depths of the ocean. Nami looked up at the surface of the water above her. She could see the waves of the storm getting violent and she was glad that this was one storm that she wouldn't have to deal with. Looking around, Nami decided to put away her deck chair since the light of the surface world was beginning to fade. The heat of the sun was gone and the coolness of the sea water surrounding them could be felt inside of the bubble. When she had everything cleaned up, a question popped into her head. _"What will Fishman Island be like? How will we visit it if it's underwater?" _She decided to voice her question to Keimi and Pappag. "Well since us merfolk can breathe in water and air, we decided that we would put a huge bubble around the entire island." Keimi explained using her hands to exaggerate the word "huge". "Yeah they decided to go with the bubble because they wanted to have more tourists and stuff. Although getting to island is pretty hard."

"Cool!" Luffy screamed from where he was tied to the mast of the ship. "I can't wait to get there! Hey Nami are we there yet?"

"No Luffy. We still have a ways to go. Just be patient. Although, that's pretty much impossible for you. Play a game with Chopper and Usopp or something." Nami suggested with a wave of her hand.

"Game? What kind of game?" Luffy asked, tilting his head to one side.

"I don't know! Figure it out yourself." Luffy just let out a whine at her answer and began talking with his two rope buddies about what game they should play. Nami decided to go into her room and finish a few maps while she waited to arrive at the island. She figured that she would do something productive. She entered her room to only exit it a few moments later in a panic. From inside her room she could hear Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper screaming at the top of their lungs. When she saw that nothing was wrong with the ship or crew, she walked up to the trio and they immediately went silent. Nami glared down at them and asked through clenched teeth in the calmest tone she could muster, "What the hell are you guys doing?" Chopper spoke up first with his voice shaking.

"W-we were playing a game like you suggested."

"Oh? And what is this game called?" Nami hissed out. This time Luffy spoke up.

"It's called scream tag. We play tag the regular way, starting with one person who's it. Except in scream tag if you get tagged then you also become it and you have to start screaming for the rest of the game. You play until there's one person left or everyone is out. Since Chopper was it, he's touching Usopp because of the way you tied us up so then Usopp was it also and Usopp is touching me so then I also became it so everyone was screaming. But in the second round, I was it first..." Nami tuned Luffy out and began her rampage.

"Whose stupid idea was this!"

"It was Luffy's idea!" both Chopper and Usopp shouted together. Nami didn't care. She just settled for hitting them all on the head. "Ow, Nami. Why'd you hit us? You told us to play a game." She didn't listen to Luffy's complaining and just walked back into her room to finish what she started.

Back in the piece and quite of her room, Nami attempted to concentrate on her maps. After about twenty minutes of staring at the half finished map, she gave up. She couldn't get her mind to focus. The same fuzzy-hatted man kept popping into her head against her will. She would remember his words and gazes and let out a shiver that she had kept hidden back on Sabaody. Nami instinctively wrapped her arms around her body to give herself a sense of security. He had told her that he wanted to meet her in the New World which meant that he was probably going to go to Fishman Island too. Nami prayed that she wouldn't have bad luck and run into him there. But knowing how she was prone to getting into dangerous situations, she would most likely see him the moment she stepped off of the ship. Things like that just seemed to happen to her a lot and she was tired of it. She really hoped that the scenario in her head wouldn't become reality. She didn't want to have to face those cold eyes that sent even colder and lust filled gazes her way. She was used to men looking at her with lust but something about that man's stare told her that he wasn't going to settle for just looking at her. He would most likely take action the second he saw her again. But Nami had a little hope. Maybe now that Robin was back, she would distract him from her. Robin was an extremely beautiful woman. He'd be crazy to not cast a gaze at her too.

Nami sighed and stepped outside of her room. She looked up and was thrown for a loop when she saw water instead of sky. Nami wanted to know how much further they had to drop to get to Fishman island. She looked at her log pose on her wrist and walked to the railing on the ship that was closest to the island. Nami couldn't look too far below them since the bubble didn't allow her to put her head over the railing, but she could see a light coming from below. It was no doubt the island that they were seeking.

Suddenly Hachi appeared in front of her and startled her a bit. She could see him smile a bit at her surprise but spoke to her through the bubble. "Nyuu, not much longer till you hit the bottom. When you do, I'll drag the ship into the port of the island."

"Thanks Hachi. You've been a big help. I think that I can forgive you now. I officially declare you my friend. But be warned, if you betray me again, I swear I will find you and kill you with my own two hands." Nami said while wearing a sweet smile.

"R-right! I also swear that I shall never betray you! Nyuu, you can count on that!" As he said this, he saluted to show that he was serious.

Nami nearly fell when the ship halted suddenly and rocked to one side before once again straightening out. Hachi gave her six thumbs up before swimming to the front of the ship and beginning to pull it toward the glowing bubble that she could now clearly see in front of her. It was kind of a magical sight. Nami then called out to everyone and even untied the three trouble makers to let them see. Everyone stood there in awe until Luffy started cheering and dancing. It wouldn't be long before they would be walking on the solid ground of Fishman Island.

As the ship and its crew got closer, they could see other ships in the port. Nami held in a grimace at the sight of the many merfolk walking around. She also silently cursed as a familiar ship, or rather submarine, caught her eye. He was here and she would do everything she could to avoid him.

When they reached the wall of the bubble surrounding the island, Hachi located a strange gate that led to the port. He dragged the ship to the gate and talked with a few of the merfolk who were guarding the gate. The guards obviously knew that they were pirates but that was okay with them since it ment more business for the various shops that were located in town on the island. The guards waved for Hachi to pass through the gate and that's what he did. As the ship moved through it, the bubble that surrounded their own ship seemed to merge with the bubble around the island. They were soon inside of Fishman Island's bubble and looking for a spot to drop anchor.

Nami was amazed at how the atmosphere in the bubble was so real feeling. She looked up to spot a fake sun in the sky. Chances were that they also had a fake moon that they brought out at night. Hachi found them a place to dock while Luffy couldn't help but jump up and down in excitement. As Zoro lowered the anchor, Nami could feel the stares that some merfolk were giving her. She looked away from the staring faces, afraid that she would recognize them. Thinking of stares reminded her about that man. Nami refused to say or even think his name for fear that once she did, he would appear out of nowhere and greet her. She looked at her surroundings and was relieved to see that they were quite a distance from the submarine. She felt safer now but still uneasy. How long would she have to deal with this man? When would he disappear from this island to continue on with his own journey? Nami was staring down at the wood of the deck when Robin interrupted her. "Nami-san, you seem troubled. I'm not exactly sure what has happened to you to make you this way but I think I know what might cheer you up. What do you say that we go shopping? Just the two of us." Nami looked up to face Robin as a smile graced her lips. Shopping sounded like the perfect thing to get her mind off of everything that was going on.

"Luffy!" Nami yelled to her captain. "Robin and I are going shopping. See you guys later." Nami waved goodbye to everyone as she and Robin walked down the board that served as a bridge from the ship to the dock. Hachi climbed up from the water onto the dock in front of the two woman before saying what was on his mind.

"Nyuu, would you like an escort? I am a merman you know. I know this place like the back of my hand. Besides, I would like to be there in case you guys get into trouble." Nami shook her head to tell him that his concern wasn't necessary. Robin was extremely strong and she herself was a pretty decent fighter. They just wanted to walk around town and enjoy shopping the afternoon away.

"It's ok Hachi. I'm sure you would get bored watching us shop for clothes anyway. We'll be fine." Robin nodded her head in agreement. Hachi nodded also to show that he understood and let the two females walk by him and into town.

**Well there. Another chapter finished. I hope the whole bubble thing made sense. This is just my guess of why they would need to coat the ship. I have no idea what Fishman Island is going to be like either so when the actual chapters come out when they do get to Fishman island, then I might be wrong about the whole thing. I might even be wrong about how they get there, but I tried. If you couldn't tell already but there's going to be some Nami and Law moments soon so stay tuned. Please review and tell me what you think! Ta ta for now!**


	3. Chapter 3

**And here is the beginning of another chapter of my story. I'm a horrible speller by the way, but I try. Oh and thanks for all of the reviews. I didn't know that I was that good of a writer. Here, enjoy this exciting chapter because now all of the boring parts are over!**

Nami couldn't help but spin around a few times while she took in all the amazing sights and sounds of the town around her. After completing her fifth spin, she heard Robin let out a small chuckle next to her at her behavior. The place was just out of this world. The streets looked like they were made of some sort of shiny pearl-like stone and the buildings seemed like they had been built to look like giant shells. The streets were lined with strange plants and trees which looked like coral. Nami had a hard time resisting the urge to go up to everything and touching it. But she didn't want to look like she was some little kid in a museum. She was sure that Luffy wouldn't be able to control himself though. Once he walked onto the island, he would be touching everything in sight as well as tasting everything too. Knowing him, he was probably already causing a ruckus somewhere

As Robin and Nami made their way into the town, the merfolk walking the streets around the two females would look their way and study them every once in a while. But once they finished analyzing them, they wouldn't look their way again. The merfolk were used to seeing humans here. After all, their island was the only way that pirates could get to the New World. Once the women were in the middle of the busiest street in town, no one noticed them anymore. They just blended in with the mob of various species that were walking around, trying to get to their destinations.

The stone under Nami's feet felt good. The bumps in the stone almost massaged her feet through her sandals as she walked. Fake wind tossed her hair around her face and the smell of takoyaki wafted into her nose. The screaming and yelling of children playing was all around her as well as the screaming and yelling of adults telling the children to settle down. Nami didn't realize that she had closed her eyes until her face and body suddenly met with something sturdy. She opened her eyes and looked up to see an old merman. The merman didn't say anything to Nami. He just grunted and pushed her out of the way. She stumbled a bit before regaining her balance. "Geez, people down here don't seem to care much for manners." Nami said with a huff.

As the two women continued to walk, they spotted a little store to their left and decided to check it out. It looked like an older building and as they walked in, the smell of old musty books and antiques smacked them in their faces. Nami loved this smell. It reminded her of the old book store that she used to steal from when she was a small child. She was sure that Robin also loved this smell and was used to it since she always had her nose in a book whenever she had free time. Nami walked over to a bookcase and scanned the books that were lining the wall. She picked one out to look at it. The book was newer and it was in pretty good condition. She opened it to read the summary inside. The book turned out to be about a merman going through many trials in order to save the mermaid princess. Nami smiled and put it back. It kind of reminded her of how Luffy tried to save Ace. But the book probably had a better, more happier ending. She wandered around the rest of the store while Robin, completely lost in the book she was reading, stood in the same spot. The store had some old furniture and lamps which glowed. The light that they emitted looked eerie and it had a sort of calming effect on her. When Nami looked back at her friend, she was paying for three books at the register. Robin grabbed the bag which held her books and signaled to Nami that she was ready to leave. The two women then left the store to continue on with their shopping spree.

The next shop they went into was a clothes store. Nami and Robin browsed the clothes racks for a while, picking out things that they wanted to try on. Robin was on the other side of the store, looking at hats while Nami picked through the clothes on a rack. As she examined shirt after shirt, she felt the eyes of someone watching her. She could tell she was being watched by the way the hair on the back of her neck seemed to stand on end. She was afraid of who it was. If it was who she thought it was, then she would be in big trouble. Her mind was screaming at her to sprint out of the store, but she reminded herself that she didn't know who it was that was staring at her. There was only one way to find out. Nami looked across the store at Robin, trying to send her a pshycic message to help her. When she realized that it wasn't working she took a deep breath and gathered her courage before snapping her head to look in the direction of where she felt the stare was coming from. Her eyes met with the burly merman behind the cash register. The merman was indeed staring at her and he was quite intimidating, but Nami couldn't help but be relieved. At least it wasn't Trafalgar Law and his crew. Immediatly after that thought, Nami mentally slapped herself for saying his name in her head. Now he was sure to find her and make her feel extremely uncomfortable. While thinking about how stupid she was, Nami kept staring at the merman without realizing it. She heard Robin clear her throat from behind her and she suddenly remembered where she was. Nami fought a blush that was threatning to crawl across her face. She broke her gaze away from the merman while muttering an apology and went to go try on the clothes that she had picked out. After Nami and Robin bought the clothes that they liked, they exited the store to continue exploring the shopping district of the town.

After the clothes store, the girls visited many other shops in the area, buying various things that they needed or wanted for the journey ahead. They were walking down the street again when Robin spoke up. "Nami-san, I wish to visit the book store down the road from here. It is a store that I have heard about from many people. It's suppose to have many ancient texts that you can find nowhere else in the world. I'm sure your feet are tired and you probably have no interest in what I am studying. I'll most likely be in the store for a while so you should find a place to sit down and relax until I return." Nami couldn't help but agree with Robin. She was tired and looking at books wasn't something that she would get up in the morning for. She saw a small cafe up the street in the opposite direction that Robin was going for the book store.

"I'll be at that cafe up the street when you're done looking. Don't worry about me. Take your time and enjoy yourself." Robin nodded and the two female Straw Hat pirates went their seperate ways. As Nami walked toward the cafe, she noticed a shop which specialized in navigation. She would have to visit that shop before they left the island. She was running low on ink and paper. She also wouldn't mind picking up a few new navigation tools and books. Nami walked past the navigation store and to the small cafe. The cafe had a couple of tables outside so that customers could sit outside in the sun and enjoy their tea. That's what Nami was planning to do. The day was beautiful and their wasn't a single cloud in the sky. _"I wonder if the people on this island make fake clouds too. They obviously have to water all of the vegetation that's on the ground. I wonder how they do it. I hope they decide to make it rain soon because I wouldn't mind seeing the process." _

Nami sat down in the one of the metal chairs that were around the many metal tables. To her surprise a human boy, a teenager by the sound of his voice, came over to her and asked her what she would like to order. Nami couldn't help but ask him a question. "Why are you, a human, working down here on Fishman Island?" The boy looked a little stunned before looking down at his feet. He mumbled something that Nami couldn't quite make out. "What? I couldn't hear you. Could you say that again?" The boy looked up from his feet and met her eyes.

"I was part of a pirate crew. They left me here because I was useless." Nami felt a little pity for the boy but when he looked away, she saw something on his face that replaced the pity she was feeling with anger. The boy's eyes held amusement and his mouth was slightly curved in a small smirk. This boy was lying to her. "So, uh...how old are you?" the boy asked, still looking away. Nami's eyes slightly narrowed as she realized why he was lying. He wanted her to feel bad for him and date him out of pity.

"18. Anyway I would like to have some tea to drink please." Nami told him with a smile on her mouth, quickly changing the subject. The boy slightly scowled before writing down her order and leaving her alone. She leaned back in her chair and began tapping the table lightly, waiting for her order. As she sat there, many merfolk and humans passed her. Each merman or merwoman looked completely different. And as they passed, Nami couldn't help but eavesdrop on their conversations. One couple was talking about their new baby. A group of friends were chatting about some new hot girl in their school. Two men were complaining about their wives. Nami's thoughts yet again drifted to her past. Back then she thought that all merfolk were blood-thirsty, horrible creatures. Now, looking at all of the happy families that were walking by her laughing, she rethought everything. They acted like normal people and they led normal lives.

When Nami heard the footsteps of the waiter, she looked up at him and smiled. The smile on her face was a sweet smile which was also mischievous. She had a plan to get back at the waiter for lying to her. The boy placed her tea down on the table before asking her if she wanted anything else. "No thanks. I'm good." The boy nodded and was about to walk away before Nami stopped him. "Wait, your waiter's apron is crooked. Let me fix it." Before the boy could move away or tell her to stop, Nami grabbed hold of the apron and began to fix it. When she was done, she looked up at him and smiled. "There. All better." The red-faced boy just nodded stiffly before turning on his heel and leaving Nami to enjoy her tea.

Nami sat back in her chair and looked at the wallet in her hands. She opened it and started to rummage around. She found the waiter's money and id. His name was Hanson Carter and he was 16. Poor Hanson would be paying for her tea without even knowing it. Nami pulled the wad of cash from the wallet before dropping the wallet under the table. She began counting the money when she heard a dark chuckle from beside her.

"That wasn't very nice Miss. Nami. The poor boy was just trying to get your attention."Nami's heart skipped not one but three beats when she heard his voice. It took all of Nami's will power to not scream and run away. She slowly turned her head to her right, scared of what she would see. When her eyes met a fuzzy white hat with black spots, her worst nightmare was realized. Trafalgar Law was sitting alone at the table next to her with his infamous smirk situated on his lips. The seat he was sitting in was about four feet from her own. How could she not of noticed him! "Nice to see you again Miss. Nami. Tell me, how's Mr. Straw hat doing?" Nami stared at him for a few seconds, trying to plan her escape. It had been a little while before she realized what he had asked. She crossed her arms in front of her before answering.

"Why should I tell you how he is? It's not like you actually care about his well-being." She was surprised at her tone of voice. She figured that her voice would be a little shakey but when it came out, it sounded pretty firm and bold. Not only did this man scare her, he also tended to irritate her. Then a thought popped into her head. He had known the reason why she stole the boy's wallet so he must have been sitting there for a while without her noticing. "Just how long have you been sitting there?" she asked, looking away and playing with her teacup. It was unsettling knowing that he had been watching her. His smirk grew a little when he noticed how flustered she seemed.

"I've been here the whole time. I was sitting over there earlier." Law pointed to the bar across the street. "But when I saw you walk over here, I couldn't help but come and join you." He flicked his hand toward to make his point. "As I walked over here, you seemed like you were deep in thought so I decided not to disturb you. You also didn't notice me sitting here so I just kept quiet and watched the show." Nami looked over at the bar and saw the rest of the Heart Pirates waiting by the door, talking amongst themselves.

She shifted in her seat so that her back was to him and sipped her tea, trying to distract herself from his presence. He must have come over while she was thinking about the merfolk making clouds. Looking down at her table, she saw the stack of stolen money. She decided that the best plan of action was to ignore Law and count the money. Maybe if she ignored him, then he would go away and leave her alone. Nami picked up the money and began counting when the boy, Hanson, passed her to go and take Law's order. She heard him order water and nothing else. Hanson walked by her again, oblivious to whose money that she was counting. Nami finished counting the money, leaving out the correct amount for her tea, before folding the bills up and stuffing the wad of cash in her bra. She was about to take another sip of her tea when she heard the sound of metal scrapping against the stone floor. She looked to her right again, only to be startled when Law's face was closer than it was before. She could now clearly see the dark shadows underneith his eyes as well as his neatly kept goatee and sideburns. He was only sitting about three inches from her now and at that distance she could smell his scent and her heart beat sped up immensly. "Ignoring me won't make me disappear." Nami attempted to scoot away from him and closer to the table but he grabbed her left arm before she could move. He angled her arm so that he could see the blue pinwheel tattoo on her shoulder. "Nice tattoo. Does it mean anything?" She again tried to get away from him. She was yanking her arm towards her, in a desperate attempt for him to free her. Law just tightened his grip on her and kept staring at her with his gray eyes, waiting for an answer. Nami looked away from him and gave in.

"It's to remind me of the most important people in my life and everything I've gone thorugh." She looked back at him with a small glare on her face. "Happy? Now let go of my arm." Law stared into her eyes for a few seconds before asking, "Who are they?" Nami let out a heavy sigh to show her annoyance.

"Their names are Bellemere and Genzo. Now do you also want to know why they were special? Or what I went through?" She said sarcastically, her temper beginning to boil.

"Yes I do, if you wouldn't mind." He said with his smirk still in place. He knew that he was irritating her but he couldn't help but annoy her.

"Well I do mind. I don't want an enemy pirate knowing about my past or anything to do with it. Why do you even want to know? Now let go of my arm and leave me alone." she hissed out. Law's eyes narrowed but his smirk stayed in place and Nami regretted saying what she did.

"Miss. Nami, you should know that I don't like being told what to do. I'm the captain of a pirate crew and I'm the one who tells others to do things. And I want to know about you because I have become interested in you. You're not like other women. There's something about you that intrigues me." The look on his face told Nami that he wouldn't let her get away from him anytime soon. She silently prayed that Robin would be done looking at books and come and save her or Zoro would walk by and see that she was in trouble. But to her dismay, she was left alone to handle this situation. Law began to lean closer and pull her towards him until his mouth was next to her ear. Nami held her breath in anticipation of what he would do and her heart began to beat double time. "The log pose takes one week to set. I only got here yesterday. So be prepared to see me numerous times this week. You can try to escape me or hide from me all you want but mark my words, I will find you." A shiver ran down Nami's spine as his whispered words reached her ear. She was in shock and she couldn't say anything or move. He pulled away from her while letting go of her arm and stood up from his chair. "Your crewmate has finished shopping and is walking our way now. It's time that I leave. It was nice talking to you Miss. Nami. I look forward to seeing you again." His smirk grew even larger when he saw the horrified expression on her face. She couldn't believe this was happening to her. Why her? Law walked away from her and down the street, waving goodbye; the back of his hand toward her, as he went.

Nami sat in her chair with a dazed look on her face as she went over all that had just happened. He was planning on seeing her again and soon, which means that she has to either hide or have a bodyguard around her at all times. He had said that he would find her if she hid so her only real hope was to have either zoro or sanji with her. But even with one of them following her, he would most likely confront her anyway.

Law had walked away a little while ago but she could still feel his presence around her. Nami put her face down on the table, trying to figure a way out of her situation. Why was he interested in her? Sure she was pretty attractive but that can't be all. Was it because she was part of the Straw Hat crew? A sigh escaped her lips as she realized the hopeless situation that she was in.

Nami still had her face down when Robin found her. "Nami-san? Perhaps you were more tired than I thought? Should we head back to the ship now? I found some interesting books and I'm satisfied with the shopping that we got done today." Nami looked up at her and decided not to tell her what just happened. She didn't want to worry anyone and she figured that the situation couldn't get too bad. She would just have to deal with a guy chasing her. No big deal.

"Yeah sure, let's go back." Nami stood up and left the money that she had gotten out on the table. The two women began walking back to the Thousand-Sunny with their purchases. Nami could tell already that the week ahead would be a long one. But once the week is over, she won't have to see that man again. Hopefully.

**Third chapter. Done. Boom. I wrote this one pretty fast because I was excited for Nami to meet Law. I realize that I probably made Nami stronger and less afraid than in the manga and stuff but I don't care. This is how the story goes in my head. So there you go. Please review and stuff cause I love to read what you guys thought about my story. Everyday I get super excited when I see that I have email because I hope that someone reviews. And when I see that I just got an email from my friend, I get super sad. But I recover. Well anyway, ta ta for now.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay. So far, I think my story has been going well. And I thank Mandarina for the amazing pictures that she sent to me. They actually gave me some ideas for future chapters. Anyway, I hope I'm writing long enough chapters. Sometimes I feel that they're too short but no one has complained about them so far so I won't change the length. And longer chapters would mean that it would take more time for me to update. Oh and sorry it took me so long to update. It was a busy week for me but the only thing that matters is that I'm updating now. So yeah, enjoy the fourth chapter.**

The black which was covering her vision started to fade as her mind began to wake from unconsciousness. The warmth of the blankets around her was like heaven. Her face was slightly cold from not being covered but the rest of her body, from her neck down to her wriggling toes, was toasty warm. When she opened her eyes, the first thing that she noticed was the beams of light on her floor. She followed the beams from the floor to the window above her desk, which had many unfinished and finished maps strewn across the top. Nami breathed in a large breath of air and released it in the sound of a groan as she began to stretch her arms and legs. She threw the blankets that were covering her to the side and sat up. She looked at the clock, which read five o'clock, and began her day. She was always one to wake up early. Being the navigator required that she be a morning person. Every day while they were at sea, she would have to get up and check that they were on course. She was always the first one to wake up and she liked it that way. She gets most of her quiet time in the morning when no one else was awake.

After Nami had washed up and prepared herself for the day, she sat and brushed her short, red hair. And as she brushed she remembered what had happened only yesterday. She let out a sigh and tried to mentally prepare herself for what was to come. Trafalgar Law would most likely search for her today. What he would do once he found her, she had no idea, but she could only hope that it wasn't anything more than talking. Nami's plan was to have either Zoro or Sanji accompany her today. The only problem was, which one should she choose?

Zoro wouldn't like the idea of having to be around her all day and he most likely wouldn't accept the job. But Nami supposed that she could blackmail him into doing it, but he probably wouldn't be very motivated. If Law came around and started to talk to her casually, Zoro would just think that he was an old friend and leave her alone with him. But Zoro was a very good fighter and if she warned him ahead of time of who he should look out for, then he would be a pretty good guard. Sanji on the other hand, would protect her with his life. There was no doubt about that. He would be a very good bodyguard but Nami didn't know if she could stand being around him all day long for a whole week. Even thinking about it made her shudder. Sanji might even try to make his job as a bodyguard into a date. At least she would be well protected.

Nami was sitting alone at the table in the dining area, drumming her fingers on the wood of the table when Zoro walked in with some cereal. He sat down diagonal to Nami before beginning to eat his breakfast. Nami had to use this chance to see if he would take the job. She placed her chin in the palm of her hand, gazing at him with the best look of innocence that she could muster. Zoro noticed her movement out of the corner of his eye and looked up at her for a split second before returning his gaze to his cheerios. But he quickly snapped his head back towards her with a look of dread on his face when he realized that something was up. "Hey Zoro, how would you like for me to cancel all of your debt?" Zoro stared at her for a moment, trying to process her words, before he narrowed his eyes and leaned towards her.

"What do I have to do? You're never nice when it comes to money. Either someone pays you the money that they owe or they have to do something extreme to pay you back. So what do you want me to do? Swim to the bottom of the ocean and grab a treasure chest?" Nami just laughed and waved her hand at him.

"You're funny Zoro. I wouldn't ask you to swim to the bottom of the ocean, I'd ask Sanji. Anyway, I have a little job offer. How would you like to be my bodyguard for the week? If you do it, then your debt will vanish. Deal?" She smiled at him, hoping that he would take the offer. Zoro sat back in his chair, seeming to ponder his options.

"Why do you need a bodyguard?" He said finally with an eyebrow raised. Nami knew that he would ask this question and had prepared for it before hand.

"Well, we are on Fishman Island and I'm afraid that I'll run into some old crewmates from my past. If they find me, then they'll try to beat me up for sure. I want to make sure that I'm safe. So I'm going to ask again. Do we have a deal?" Zoro picked up his spoon and began to eat his cereal again. A look of annoyance crossed Nami's face, but before she could express her frustration in words, Zoro cut her off.

"Fine, I'll do it. But ALL my debt has to be paid off. I still don't understand why you need a bodyguard. You're stronger than those fish-freaks now anyway. I bet you could take them down if you really wanted to. But whatever. My debt is being paid off so I don't care." He had finished eating all of the cereal in his bowl and was now drinking the left-over milk with the bowl to his lips.

Nami was satisfied. She had gotten Zoro to take the job. He wasn't really in debt to her but he didn't know that and she wasn't about to tell him. Now she had a bodyguard for the week but she still had to figure out a way to tell Zoro who the real threat was without him realizing the truth.

Zoro got up from his spot at the table and walked into the kitchen to wash his cereal bowl. As he went, Nami followed him. "Hey, I may be your bodyguard but I think it only applies to when we're off of the ship. I'm not going to hang around you all day on the ship too." She sent a glare in his direction to tell him to shut up.

"That's not why I'm following you. I just need to tell you something." She said while slightly biting her lip. Zoro just quirked an eyebrow and crossed his arms, waiting for her to speak. "Mermen aren't the only people I need protection from. I also need you to watch out for Trafalgar Law."

"Huh? Why him? Did you steal from him or something and now he's trying to kill you?"

"No...well yes." Nami decided to use her excellent lying skills to her advantage. "I did steal from him, but not a lot. Just his wallet. He's not trying to kill me either. He's just trying to scare me. So if you see him coming towards us, then tell me so we can run. I want him to think that he's being successful in frightening me. So stay alert. If you fail with this part of your job, then I will double your debt." Zoro scowled at Nami's last sentence. The last thing that Nami wanted was to get into a fight with Trafalgar Law and his crew. The only thing that would come from a fight was more trouble. So the smartest thing was to just run away but she wanted Zoro with her in case it did come down to fighting.

"Run away? That's your plan? That's stupid. If this is what you have in mind then ask Usopp to be your bodyguard. He's better at spotting danger and running from it than I am."

"Too bad. You're going to have to deal with it. What if we were forced into a fight? I would rather have you protect me than Usopp. If you want to pay off your debt than you have to play by my rules. Oh and another thing, don't tell anyone about the deal that we've made. I don't want them to worry." Zoro just sighed and unfolded his arms.

"Fine. I understand. But what does this Law guy look like anyway? The name sounds familiar but I can't remember his face." Nami opened one of the many kitchen drawers before pulling out Trafalgar Law's wanted poster.

"Here This should help." Zoro took the poster from her hands and studied it for a few seconds before folding it up and stuffing it in his pocket. He nodded in her direction before leaving the kitchen to go work out. Nami leaned against the counter and tapped her finger on the top a few times before shoving off and also leaving the kitchen to go work on her maps.

After working for a few hours, Nami decided to call it quits and stop for the day. The air outside was warm and dry. The fake sun shined down on her flawless skin and warmed it. It was strange to not see the sun move in the sky. It was always and forever in one spot. The people down here who have never left the island probably don't know what a sun rise or sun set looked like. Night comes in an instant. It was as if they were turning off a giant lamp, which in a sense they were. And morning came in the same way. There were no stars in the sky either. The sky was just black with a bright moon in its center.

Nami stood in her usual spot at the top of the stairs where she barked out orders during storms. She looked over the deck at her Nakama. Robin and Brook were gone as well as Luffy and Sanji. They were supposed to be out buying supplies for the ship. Robin had already been into town and Sanji insisted that she come to show him where to go. She reluctantly agreed and went along. Nami looked behind her at her orange grove and sighed happily. Many oranges were ripe and needed to be picked. She might as well do it now while she has free time. She grabbed her round basket and ascended up the steps to the grove. Caring for her orange grove was her favorite thing to do. Everything about it just put her in a special mood. The smell of the trees around her relaxed her and helped her forget about her problems. The rustling of leaves calmed her even more.

As Nami merrily walked from tree to tree, humming a tune, she grabbed oranges along the way and gave them a little squeeze to make sure that they were ripe enough to pick. After deciding that they were good, she picked the orange and carefully placed it in the basket that was cradled in her left arm. She picked oranges for a good hour before stopping. When the basket was full, she walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. She placed the basket on the counter for Sanji to cook with or for someone to have a quick and healthy snack. She walked outside again and began to think of what else she should do to busy herself.

After yesterday's incident, she didn't really want to leave the ship. If he was going to come look for her, then she would rather be on the Thousand-Sunny; surrounded by nakama; than in the middle of town, surrounded by strangers. Her friends would protect her if he decided to come around and visit her. She wasn't really hiding from him; she was just playing it smart. Nami thought it was strange that he hasn't come for her yet. Maybe he was just messing with her the other day to see if she would believe his words. She slightly scrunched up her face when she realized that if that was his intention then she fell for it like a gullible little girl.

She looked around the deck, hoping to find something to do or someone to help. Her eyes landed on Usopp who was hitting something in front of him with a hammer. Nami decided that there was nothing better to do so she went to check out what he was doing. She walked up behind him silently, a skill that she learned from her years as a thief, and looked over the top of his sitting form. She clasped her hands together behind her back and leaned over him to see what he was working on. It looked like he was either fixing or improving his slingshot thing. Usopp stopped hitting the thing with his hammer and looked up at her when he noticed her shadow. "Need help with something Nami? Does your perfect clima tact need fixing? Or do you want me to improve it again? Though, I don't know how I would improve it anymore, since I don't really have the technology."

"Er, no Usopp. I was just looking at what you were doing." Usopp's lips shaped into a circle as he quietly said "Oh." He turned back to his work and began to beat on the slingshot thing again as Nami walked away. While she walked away, she breathed a heavy sigh. There wasn't much to do on the ship. She supposed that she could sunbathe and read a magazine. But that plan was quickly tossed aside when she walked to the railing of the ship and gazed at the town in the distance. She could tell that it was going to be night soon by the way the streets started to empty. At least the day went by fast. Now she just had to endure six more days on this cursed island.

She was still gazing at the island when something caught her attention. Her ears perked up when she heard the shouts of her captain. Behind the loud teenager was a group of three following him. They made it back safely and there wasn't a mob chasing after them, which was a good sign. Luffy and Brook didn't cause too much trouble. She waved to her fellow crewmates as they reached the ship. While they climbed aboard, the sun suddenly flashed off and a glowing moon took its place. Nami blinked rapidly a few times before her eyes adjusted to the sudden change. She rubbed her arms as the air around them started to get colder with the night. Everyone on the ship stopped what they were doing and headed back into the kitchen and dining areas. Before heading in, Nami took one last look at the town behind her. It was now littered with lights and the night air sounded of drunks walking the streets.

Once back inside the warmth of the kitchen, Nami realized how tired she was. Heat always seemed to suck the life right out of her. She decided that she would turn in early. Before going back to her room she sent a look to Zoro which told him to keep his mouth shut. She said goodnight to everyone and walked to her room and fell asleep.

Nami's eyes fluttered open to see her room around her. She was a little puzzled when she noticed that it was still dark. Either the sun was burnt out or it was still night. She decided that it was the latter explanation. The next thing that she noticed was her throat, which was parched. Nami laid in her bed, fighting with herself over whether or not she should get a drink. As much as she didn't want to, she got up from her bed and walked to the kitchen to satisfy her thirst. She opened a wooden cabinet above her head and reached for a drinking glass. As she filled her cup full of water, she heard a faint thump from above her. She looked up with a confused expression on her face. The only thing above the kitchen was the deck where her orange grove was. When she realized this, her eyes narrowed and a look of anger situated itself on her face. Luffy probably got hungry during the night and decided to go and raid her orange grove. She was going to kill him after she caught him.

With her rage starting to overflow from her, she forgot about her thirst and stomped out of the kitchen and onto the deck. She balled her hand into a fist, getting ready to punch her captain across the ship. As she walked up the stairs, she froze when she saw a shadow sitting against a tree, their back to her. Luffy wouldn't be sitting so calmly. Maybe it was Zoro trying to clear his head or something. She walked closer to the figure until she was right behind it. The shadow figure seemed to sense her presence and tilted it's head back to look at her. With its head at the angle that it was, the moon illuminated the face and Nami could clearly tell who it was. Trafalgar Law. Nami stood in her spot trying to wake herself up from this horrible dream. Law smirked when he saw her dumbstruck face. He was having too much fun messing with her. The small chuckle that escaped his lips woke her up from her daze. She knew that he would come for her but she wasn't expecting to see him like this! He looked completely at ease as he sat on an enemy ship.

Nami tried to form a plan in her mind. She could scream and alert everyone on the Thousand-Sunny to Law's presence on the ship, try to convince him to leave quietly, or she could try to fight and run. None of the plans looked very appealing. She didn't want people to know about the trouble she's having with Law and she didn't want to talk or fight with him. Nami felt even more vulnerable when she noticed that she was still in her sleeping clothes which consisted of short girl boxers and a tanktop.

Law could tell that she wasn't going to say anything anytime soon so he had to make a move. "Please join me Miss. Nami. It's a beautiful night and I wish to share it with someone." Nami looked down at him and he patted the grass next to where he was sitting. Nami decided that she would try convincing him to leave.

"No thanks. What are you doing here? I guess it doesn't really matter why you're here but I want you out of my orange grove. I don't even let my captain set foot here." He let a sigh and stood up from where he was sitting.

"Stubborn as always I see. You should really work on that. That stubbornness of yours will get you into trouble someday if it already hasn't." He stood in front of her now and was towering over her. His was a lot taller than she originally thought. She looked up at him defiantly and tried to stand her ground. She looked him in the eyes with as much determination as Luffy.

"You should really leave." He stared down at her with a smug look on his face. Nami was so caught up in his eyes that she didn't notice his hand move. He reached up and took a lock of her red hair in his right hand. He rubbed it between his thumb and fingers, testing the silkiness of it. When she realized what he was doing, she smacked his hand away.

"I found I pretty nice restaurant in town. The food there is pretty good and it's nice and quiet. Let's go to dinner there tomorrow. I know you're going to try to reject me but you don't really have a choice. We're going to go on a date whether I have to drag you there or not. So you either meet me at the cafe where we talked yesterday at five o'clock or I come and find you and drag you to the restaurant." Nami inhaled a short breath and held it. She knew that he wasn't all talk. He would do what he said he would do. Nami scowled and crossed her arms. This situation was hopeless. Law seemed to have a knack for putting her into those kinds of situations.

"Fine. I'll go on the stupid date with you. But don't think that I will be paying." He smiled at her and put his hands in his pockets.

"See? Now that wasn't so hard. If you would stop being so stubborn and give me a chance than maybe you would see that I'm not that bad of a guy."

"You're an enemy. I can't get involved with you." She said curtly.

"You're right. That is quite a dilemma. Well, I'm sure we'll work it out somehow." Law walked by her, shoulder brushing against hers, towards the top of the stairs. He walked down with grace that Nami has never seen a guy posses before. From the bottom of the stairs, he looked up at her. Nami still had her arms crossed and was looking at the town in the distance. "So I'll see you tomorrow at the cafe at five o'clock. Don't be late." With that he walked to the side of the ship and jumped off onto the dock below.

Nami wrapped her arms around her body as Law walked off into the distance. She just now noticed that she was cold and started to head back inside. Back inside the confines of her room, she sat at her desk. She rubbed her eyes with the palms of her hands and told herself that everything was going to be okay. It was only a date and nothing more. A date. With Trafalgar Law. Nami couldn't quite wrap her mind around the thought of going on a date with a pirate whose bounty was 200,000,000. She had to be crazy to go. But then again she didn't have a choice. But if she didn't go willingly then she would end up going by force.

Nami got up from the chair in front of her desk and walked over to her bed. She fell face down onto her pillow. She would just have to fall asleep and get tomorrow over with. Her mind was still swirling with thoughts but after a while her head got hazy. She started to drift to sleep and the last thing that she thought of before falling asleep was a fuzzy white hat with black spots.

**Yeah well that is the end of chapter four. I know that there haven't been many Law x Nami moments but do not fear! The whole next chapter will be about their date. So yup. Stay tuned and please review. This chapter may have been a little boring but I had to develop the plot and such so please bear with me.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so this chapter is pretty much about Nami and Law's date. I don't feel like writing anything else here so I won't. Enjoy the chapter.**

Nami stood in front of her full length mirror, examining herself from head to toe. She was thinking about what she should wear to the restaurant. Should she dress casual or should she try to look fancy? It kind of depended on the type of restaurant they were going to though. If was a super ritzy place then dress fancy. If it had a more laid back feel to it then dress casual. She wondered if she could somehow dress casual and fancy at the same time. A skirt could probably fix the problem.

Nami then found herself thinking about Trafalgar Law and what he would be wearing. If they were going to go somewhere nice, would he wear a suit? Nami put her finger on her chin and tried to picture what Law would look like with a suit on. But she scrunched up her face when she couldn't. It just didn't seem natural. Him dressing fancy was impossible. He was a pirate after all. But you never know. He seemed like he had a pretty good sense of fashion so it was pretty likely that he had a suit or two.

She sighed as her mind drifted back to her dilemma. Fancy or not? A frown found it's way to her lips as she realized something. Why should she care what she should wear? It's not like she's trying to impress anybody. She firmly nodded her head to her reflection as she decided that she would wear the same clothes that she always does. This was not a date that she wanted to go on. Law wouldn't be expecting anything so he won't be disappointed.

She glanced at the clock hanging on he wall and grimaced. It was already four o'clock. She was suppose to meet him at the cafe in an hour and she can't be late. She also had to figure out an excuse so that she could leave the ship for a while without anyone worrying. Zoro was also suppose to be her bodyguard but he wouldn't notice if she was gone for a few hours. He wouldn't expect her leave without him. Nami rubbed her eyes and lightly smacked her cheeks with both of her hands to try to get herself into a cheery mood so that no one would notice anything strange. With new determination, she left her room feeling confident.

Nami looked around the ship for her captain who was nowhere to be seen. He wasn't in any of his usual spots like the lion's head or kitchen. As she walked around, Franky passed by her and she decided to ask him about Luffy's whereabouts. "Hey Franky, have you seen Luffy?" Franky scratched his head as he thought.

"Mmmm...I think he's on the island. Why?" Nami sucked in a breath as she realized another problem that she was facing. She had to make sure that she wasn't seen by any of her crewmates that were on the island. Hopefully the restaurant was in a part of town that Luffy had already explored. Franky gave her an odd look because of her behavior but he just figured that she didn't want Luffy to cause trouble.

"Could you give Luffy a message for me when he gets back? Tell him that I've gone to scope out the island for my map. I'll be back in a few hours." He nodded and walked below deck. Nami thought about telling someone else her message because Franky wasn't the most reliable guy. But she decided not to since she had to leave now if she wanted to be on time. She looked around the deck for Zoro and could here him snoring in the crow's nest above. It's a good thing that he was sleeping because he would get suspicious if he saw her leave without him. Nami dropped down onto the dock below and hastily made her way into town. But once she merged with the group of people in the street, she slowed down her pace. The confindence that she had in her room was now completely gone. If she got to the cafe early then Law would think that she was eager to go on the date. She would not let that happen! But she wouldn't be late either because then he would make a scene. Her walking slowed even more as reality struck her. She was on her way to a date with Trafalgar Law. He's also known as the "Dark Doctor" or "Surgeon of Death" and is also infamous for his cruelty and mercilessness. Hopefully the date wouldn't get out of control. If it did, then she wouldn't be able to fight him off. For all she knew, he could be luring her into some sort of ambush to kidnap her and rape her. A shudder ran down her spine as the thought registered.

Nami shook the bad and creepy thoughts from her head. If he was going to kidnap her and rape her then he would have done it by now. He's had so many opportunities that it's hard to count. That thought also made her realize how lax her defenses were. She needed to work on that. Nami brought along her clima-tact in case Law did try something. If he did kidnap her, she wasn't going to go quietly.

She bit her bottom lip as the cafe came into view. She looked down at her watch to check the time and realized that she still had a few minutes. She slipped into an alleyway to wait quietly until it was time. Her plan was go after Law passed her. Since his ship was in the same port as the Thousand-Sunny then he would be coming from the same direction. He would have to take the road that Nami was next to in order to get to the cafe. She didn't want be earlier than him so she would slightly follow him.

Nami leaned sideways against the brick building to her right and tilted her head to the side. She stood there quietly, scanning the crowd for a fur hat. A few minutes had passed all she had seen were the colorful hats of the merfolk. They seemed to like brightly colored things here. She looked down at her watch again to realize that there was only two minutes until she had to be at the cafe. Law hadn't passed her yet but that probably meant that he was already at the cafe waiting for her. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before leaving the alley. She was as prepared as she ever was going to be and she just wanted this day to be over with.

Nami strolled down the street at her regular pace so that she would arrive at her destination exactly at five o'clock. She wouldn't be early but she wouldn't be late either. As she got closer, she could clearly see that no one was sitting at the tables. A growl escaped her throat when she realized that Law was going to be late. He was messing with her. There was no way that Nami was going to wait for him so if he wasn't here in a minute than she would turn around and leave. She didn't care if he came looking for her later because it wouldn't be her fault since he was the one that was late.

She stood next to a table with her arms crossed, her finger tapping on her upper arm. She looked down at her watch again and decided to leave. Nami turned to walk away when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She jumped from the surprise and spun around to see Trafalgar Law standing there with his insulting smirk on his face. Nami immediately looked away from him and frowned. She looked down at her watch and back up at him. "You're late." She simply stated.

"Is that so? Your watch must be a few minutes ahead because mine says I'm right on time." He pulled a pocket watch from his jean pocket and showed it to her while tapping on the glass. She crossed her arms underneath her breasts and stayed silent. Law looked her up and down a few times, taking in her clothing. "I see you didn't care to dress up at all. I was hoping that maybe you would wear a skirt but I guess I shouldn't have expected it." Nami looked at him and scowled.

"You didn't exactly dress up either. Anyway, can we just get this over with?" Law closed his eyes and sighed. When he opened them, he gestured for her to walk beside him. The, if I dare to say, couple walked up the street and past many shops that Nami had bought clothes from a few days ago. The atmosphere was extremely tense. Nami's body was rigid and ready to take action at any second. As she walked beside her date, she kept some distance between them. As much as she wanted to keep it that way, Law insisted that she walk closer to him. He didn't tell her with his words but with his actions. He snaked his hand around her waist and pulled her closer to him. He kept his hand on her hip as they turned onto a new street. Nami sucked in a breath and stiffened in his grasp. She grabbed his hand and attempted to pry it off of her hip. When that didn't work, she started to reach for her clima-tact.

"I wouldn't do that Miss. Nami. I have a bounty of 200,000,000 beli for a reason. You have no hope of defeating me. Just relax and enjoy the date." her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"How am I suppose to enjoy a date that I was forced into! You're a creepy, egotistical bastard!" Nami's temper was bubbling over and she couldn't handle much more of the man walking beside her. She didn't care that he could easily kill her. She didn't care that she was causing a scene. She just wanted him to leave her alone. "You have no idea the hell I am going through because of you! why can't you just get caught by the marines and die!" Passing citizens gave the pirates strange looks before deciding that it was best not to get involved and walking away. She stood there seething and watching for his reaction. He just stared down at her before letting out a chuckle. She gritted her teeth and she felt her face go flush with anger.

"The reason why you interest me so much is because of your personality. You have the nerve to yell at me. My first mate doesn't even dare to challenge me. And that's what you are. A challenge. Every man needs a challenge in his life and right now, you are mine." Nami's jaw slightly fell and her eyes widened a fraction.

"That's all I am? A challenge! Last night you told me to spend time with you to see that you're not such a bad guy. But now, I know you're even more of a jerk than I first thought. This date is obviously not going to work. I say that we just call it off and forget it ever happened." Law was staring down at her again with his eyes half lidded and a thoughtful expression on his face.

"We will not end the date. You are also not just a challenge. Truthfully, I find you extremely attractive. Especially when you're mad." His mouth pulled up into a smile and he dragged a stunned Nami by her waist through the street and toward a door with someone standing in front of it. The man standing there seemed to stare off into space. Nami felt like waving her hand in front of his face or doing something to him to see if he would move. Once they were in front of the door, The man suddenly moved and opened it for them to pass through. She gave him a look which told the man that he should start looking for a new job or he should get better at the one he has. He was just plain creepy and not very polite at all. But he was a good distraction for her.

Once inside the building, the buzz of people having conversations and the clanging of silverware on plates met Nami's ears. A young merwoman walked up to the pair and showed them to a table in the corner of the restaurant. It was a booth and it was nice and roomy and away from other people. Had Law made reservations? She sat down on one side and he sat across from her. Once seated, the merwoman left them with some menus and glasses of water. It was kind of nice being away from other people but it was also unsettling. Law could be threatening her or drugging her and no one would even notice.

Nami immediately picked up the plastic covered menu and started to read through the dinner options. She kind of felt like eating seafood. She made sure to cover her face from the curious eyes of the man sitting across from her. She heard a quiet sigh and the flopping of plastic before she peaked over the top of her menu to look at her temporary captor. She was startled when her eyes met with his. He lowered his menu and smirked at her. Flashes of her punching that smirk off of his face floated through her mind. "I think I might get a steak. What about you?" Still stuck in her day dream, it took her a while to process what he just said. Nami cleared her throat and scanned over the seafood section, looking for the most expensive thing they had to offer since Law was paying. Sadly, they had no lobster but they did have shrimp and scallops. That would have to do.

"I'm going to get some shrimp and scallops." She said folding up her menu and shooting him a mischievous smile. He responded by folding his own menu and leaning towards her. Nami's first instinct was to lean away but he stopped her by grabbing her small hands in his larger, tattooed ones.

"You have expensive tastes I see. Good thing I have plenty of money. Later this week I could buy you a few things if you want." Her hands twitched in his grasp.

"I don't think so. I have plenty of money and I don't need yours. Other than this date of course since you forced me to go." He shrugged his shoulders slightly.

"Suit yourself." Nami looked down at her hands within his and cleared her throat, looking back up at him. His mouth slowly began to turn up into a smile. He was enjoying holding her hands. Maybe if she bit him then he would let go. Nami quickly discarded that idea, realizing that it would be too savage and that she would just be giving him what he wanted. A challenge. She let out a sigh and did her best to bear it. "If I forced you to go shopping with me, then would you let me buy you something?" She snapped her head up to look at him again. Was he suggesting that they go on another date?

"No. I told you, I don't want you buying me anything." A look of, as Nami would describe it, pure evil crossed his face. He was planning something but she didn't know what.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a merman walk towards their table. He quickly introduced himself and took their orders. He walked away as quickly and as suddenly as he came, grabbing their menus from the table. "Would you let go of my hands? I want to drink some of my water." She said suddenly after a pregnant silence. Law's eyes flicked from her drinking glass, full to the top with liquid, to her soft lips. Alarm bells went off in Nami's head. She knew what he was thinking about and wasn't about to let that happen. She looked back at him with a suspicious gaze. He slowly released her hands and watched her as she reached for her glass. As she raised the glass to her lips, Law was staring at her too intently for her taste. Without taking a drink, Nami quickly set the glass back down on the table and again turned her head away from Law with an annoyed look on her face. "Stop watching me." She said turning her face back towards him and giving him a stern look. He put his elbow on the table and placed the side of his face in the palm of his hand. He continued to stare at her while he answered.

"No." Nami let out a quiet growl and roughly picked up her glass and took a swig from it. She was trying to take a drink in the unsexiest way that she could. His eyes widened a bit and his brows shot up. He obviously wasn't expecting that. He let out a small chuckle at her actions but she just ignored it. Not wanting to think about him anymore, she settled for observing the other people in the restaurant while waiting for her food. There were a lot of couples in the restaurant but not many families or large groups of people. This place must be where people went on dates. She ignored the feeling of Law's eyes on analyzing her face as she continued to analyze every creature in the restaurant. It grew harder for her to focus as she felt his gaze move from her eyes to her cheeks to her lips again. He would try kissing her sometime tonight but she would be prepared.

She wasn't looking at other people anymore but now the floor had most of her attention. She dawdled on her thoughts and she could tell that Law was getting irritated by her lack of attention to him. The feel of fingers on her face forced her to focus on him and not the floor. He was feeling her cheek with the back of his hand. She couldn't help but think that he was going to try to kiss her. She drew back from his touch and scowled at him again. This evening was going way too slow. Where was their food? She just wanted to eat and leave. As if the waiter heard her thoughts, he walked to their table and placed their food in front of them. He walked away again, leaving them to enjoy their meals. Nami picked up her fork and began eating the delicious food. Her plan was to eat fast and leave. The nightmare was almost over. Just a little while more and she would be free; at least for a little bit.

She was hoping that Law wouldn't want to talk, but of course nothing went the way she wanted it to. "What's it like to have an idiot as a captain?" She wasn't in the mood to talk and what kind of question was that?

"It's interesting to say the least." Law seemed to wait for more of an answer but when he realized that she wouldn't give him one, he asked another question.

"Would you trade him for someone else?" She stopped eating for a second, wondering why he wanted to know. She poked a shrimp a few times, thinking of her answer and how to word it. She decided to go with a straightforward approach.

"No way. He may be an idiot but he's a good captain." Law seemed satisfyed with her answer and continued to eat his food. The shrimp and scallops were delicious; almost as good as Sanji's. But she wouldn't ever tell him that because he would most likely try to become better and cook shrimp everyday and have you try it. For most of the meal, they ate in silence. Law would say something here and there but not very often. He wasn't a very talkative person. When they were finished eating they pushed their empty plates away from themselves and waited for the bill. Law took an interest in her face again as she squirmed in her seat. The staff this restaurant weren't very quick. She wanted to leave and not be in his presence anymore.

Finally the waiter came by again and cleaned up the plates while giving them their check. Nami pushed the bill toward Law with a triumphant smile on her face. He eyed her for a second before grabbing the check to see how much he had to pay. His face held an expression which seemed to say "It could have been worse." He pulled his wallet from his right pocket and opened it. She had to remember which pocket he kept his money in case she felt like stealing his wallet someday as payback. He took his money out and counted it before laying down the money that he owed and standing from his chair. Nami also stood and started to walk out of the restaurant with Law following behind her. The merwoman who had seated them earlier bid them goodbye as they walked out the door. The strange man was still outside and Nami decided to walk a ways away from him. Once outside, Law decided to talk again.

"Shall I walk you back to your ship? It's dangerous for a lady to walk alone in the dark." She crossed her arms and placed a look of defiance on her face. She couldn't be seen with him and she wanted to get away from him. She also wanted to prove him wrong; that she could take care of herself.

"No, I'm fine. I can take care of myself. I may be a girl but I can still fight." With a huff, Nami turned on her heel and stalked away from him, towards the Thousand-Sunny. She heard him chuckle behind her but that was all. As she walked, she looked behind her to see if Trafalgar Law was following her. To her relief, he wasn't. It was all over and nothing horrible happened; meaning Law didn't kiss her. She had survived a date with the "Surgeon of death." In her mind, she just fought a battle and had won. She was the victor and Law was the loser. She felt like giving herself a high five but she decided not to since it would draw attention to herself.

The moon glowed in the sky above her and cast shadows in the street. Drunks could be heard shuffling and mumbling as they roamed the night. Nami took in a deep breath to calm herself and tell herself that she was fine. She had her weapon with her and she was prepared for anything. Breaking glass could be heard from inside a bar as she passed, making her jump slightly. A cat hissed from a dark alley, making her even more paranoid. She had said that she could take care of herself but quite frankly, she was pretty scared right now. Bravery wasn't one of her stronger traits and fighting wasn't her best skill either. Walking alone in the dark hadn't been the smartest choice that she made tonight. In the distance she could see the crow's nest and sails of her ship. She sped up her pace so that she could get to the safety of her crew faster. She breathed a sigh of relief as she got nearer to the vessel. She looked down at her watch and saw that the time was eight o'clock. But time didn't really matter here. Night didn't come slowly and the sun didn't fade away. Midnight was just as dark as eight o'clock. Drunks and criminals came out at seven when the sun turns off. Nami was now only a few steps away from the dock. Sleep was less than a mile away.

Just as Nami was about to step from the soil of the island onto the wood of the dock, she felt something hit her from the front and then she felt something hard on her back. Her head spun, thinking of what had just happened. She felt a person above her and then she realized that someone had tackled her to the ground. Laying in the dirt, she hadn't completely made sense of what was happening. But when the figure above her pinned her hands above her head with his own hand, everything was crystal clear. Nami immediately began thrashing around, hoping that it wasn't too late to do something to prevent what was going to take place. The man paid no attention to her struggle but made sure to put both of his knees between her legs before she was able to kick him in his favorite part of his anatomy. She struggled in his grip and attempted to knee him in his side but her efforts were futile. He was too strong. Nami couldn't reach her clima-tact and the knife that she hid in her shirt wasn't going to be of use.

The figure took her chin in his free hand and made her face him. He began to lower his face to hers and she started to thrash around even more. She wrenched her head from side to side, trying to free her face before he could kiss her. But the figure was too strong and he kept her face still as his lips met hers. Panic started to seize her mind and she couldn't think clearly. All the possible outcomes of what was happening were playing through her mind. This could end in rape, murder, slavery, and many other horrifying situations. Her crew wouldn't know what happened to her. They would find her dead on the street in the morning or gone; never to see her again.

The kiss became more passionate as he began to lick her bottom lip. Nami squealed in surprise and digust. The man above her parted her lips with his tongue just to meet the wall of her teeth. He knew she wouldn't open them willingly for him so he settled for licking the inside of her lips. Her lungs started to scream for air as she realized that she hadn't breathed since all of this started. If she died she wouldn't be able to accomplish her dream. The thought of her dream going unaccomplished gave her new determination. She started to struggle and fight again. This time she managed successfully head butt her attacker and he seemed to finally get the hint. He pulled away from her mouth, allowing her to breath. As she panted for air, she looked up at the man above her and took a close look for the first time. "I thought you said that you could take care of yourself Miss. Nami. Obviously you can't. Although it did give me a chance to do what I've been wanting to do all night." Nami was speechless. She wasn't exactly sure what to so in this situation. Trafalgar Law had just kissed her, passionately I might add. As she thought back on the kiss, she felt stupid for not noticing the the tickle of fur on her forehead. A look of pure rage situated itself on her face. But she stopped herself from blowing up on him because she was aware of their position. She thought back on his words that he had said earlier about him thinking that she was attractive when she was mad. She wouldn't give him the pleasure of seeing her angry or frightend so she adopted a look of indifference.

"You surprised me is all. And most people who would attack me don't have bounties of 100,000,000 or more. Now would you please get off of me?" She looked up at him with her teeth clenched so that her message was clear. Law seemed to contemplate her words but his hands didn't move. A sense of fear came over Nami as she took in the face of the man above her. His eyes held a sparkle of mischief which was never a good thing.

"I'll let you go after you let me kiss you. And I don't mean a short sweet kiss. I want you to open your mouth and let me in." Her eyes widened and her heart froze in her chest. She knew he wanted a kiss back at the restaurant but he had gotten his kiss and now he wanted more. He wanted her to be willing.

"W-what? No way in hell! Get off of me!" Law just kept a steady gaze on her as he kept her prisoner. "I said get off!" Nami started struggling again, hoping to get out of this desperate situation. She stopped however when he laid his body on top of hers. His face was now in her own and she could feel his warm breath on her nose. She had a harder time breathing because of the extra weight that was on her body and also because of his closeness. With him on top of her like he was, there was no doubt in her mind that he could feel her frantic heartbeat.

"I can tell that we're going to be here awhile so I decided to get comfortable." He smirked as he felt her heart begin to beat even faster. "Now, I'm going to kiss you and if you don't open your mouth, then I won't move until you do. Either way, I'm going to enjoy myself." She didn't have time to protest before he rested his lips on hers. His tongue immediately came out to play, slipping through her lips again. Her thoughts were racing through her head at an incredible speed. if she didn't give him what he wanted then he wouldn't let her go. If she did let him in, then she would be bending to his will. She didn't like either choice but she had choose between them. Which should she care more about? Her pride or freedom? As she tried to think, she kept getting sidetracked by the feel of Law's tongue running over her lip. She tried to free her hands again, knowing that it would be useless. His kiss started to become more rough as he grew impatient.

Mentally groaning and cursing, she made her choice. She swallowed and started to relax her jaw. Her teeth spread apart little by little. Law's tongue was more than ready. He urged her to move faster by wriggling between the small gap and trying to spread open her teeth himself. When Nami allowed enough space for him to move around freely, he explored like the pirate he was. She let out a whimper as he left no part of her mouth untouched. He was tasting her over and over; memorizing the feel and flavor. He tried to get her tongue to come out and play too but she wanted nothing to do with it. She thought about biting him and making him bleed but if she were to do that then he would just punish her and make her life more miserable than it was already. Her heart was beating the fastest that's its ever beaten before. She felt as if it was going to explode. As he continued to kiss her, she would let out a small sound in protest every once in a while.

It felt like he had been kissing her for hours when in reality it was only a few minutes. The feel of his lips on her own was so foreign. Why was nobody helping her? Did no one see them in the middle of the road? Did people think that they were just a drunk couple making out? Law seemed to finally have his fill of her and exited her mouth with a final lick on her top lip. She breathed a sigh of relief when her mouth was free. He didn't say anything before he dipped his head to her neck. Nami's eyes had been closed during the kissing but they snapped open when she felt him lick a trail up her throat. He then began to nibble on a patch of flesh on the side of her neck.

This was not part of the deal. He said that he would let her go once he got to kiss her on the _lips_. With her mouth free she could finally speak. "Hey wait! Just what do you think you're doing?" He said nothing and continued to suck on her skin. "Stop!" He briefly brought his mouth away from her neck to mumble something.

" Before I let you go, I must mark you as mine." He put his mouth to the now reddened spot on her neck and continued his ministrations. Nami wiggled underneath him in an attempt to escape but that just seemed to turn him on even more. She squeezed her eyes shut in hopes that this would end soon. This whole day has consisted of things that she just wanted over with. The date, the kissing, and now this. She thought about screaming or biting him back but she knew that would just make him want to torture her more. She brought her head up, trying to make it harder for him to have access to her neck but he used his hand, that wasn't holding hers, to grab her hair and pull her head down. It hurt and she was completely helpless and this time none of her nakama were going to save her. He could do whatever he wanted to her right now but she prayed and begged him in her head not to. She tried one last time to kick at him with her legs. Earlier she promised herself that if he were to kidnap her then she wouldn't go quietly. Of course it didn't help anything but she had to try. She wouldn't let him think that she gave up.

Law pulled away from her neck and breathed a gust of hot air over the wet flesh. "You need to learn to obey me." He breathed out, barely above a whisper. He leaned down and kissed her on the lips again before picking himself up from on top of her. He released her hands from over her head and looked down at her as he hovered over her feminine body. His eyes still held a look of lust in them but he was giving her a chance to escape. She took the chance and scramble out from underneath him. She kneeled on the ground for a while, panting and trying to catch her breath. He stood up and dusted off his clothes casually, before turning to her. Nami stood up and turned to face him. She couldn't hold back her anger anymore. She stood staring at him with her hands balled up into fists, seething and wanting to punch him. He resituated his hat on his head before smirking at her and licking his lips. She wanted nothing more than to wipe that smirk off of his face with her fist. "Well then, I'll see you later. Have a nice night." He turned away from her and walked down the street. She couldn't believe he was going to leave her like this. She wanted to yell profanities at him but her voice just wouldn't come.

Once he was out of sight, She covered the spot on her neck where he had kissed and ran into the nearest building, looking for a bathroom. The place she had entered was a store with a few people in it, shopping around. She scanned the store and spotted the restroom in the back of the store and hurriedly walked towards it, still covering her neck. Hopefully there was a mirror because she wanted to see the damage that Law had caused before going back to the ship and facing everyone. She hurriedly closed the door and ran to the mirror. She uncovered her neck and gasped at what she saw. A huge red circle about the size of a spoon was on the left side of her throat. How was she going to cover this up? There were plenty of smart people on her crew who would instantly know what it was. It would also eventually bruise and look gross later. Chopper would be worried and think that she got hurt and draw attention to it. Mark her as his? That's what he wanted to do? It looked like he just wanted to make her life hell.

Nami peaked out at the people in the shop. Luckily she ran into a clothes store. She should find a pretty good scarf with which she could cover the injury. Slipping out of the bathroom quietly, she found a rack of scarves and began to pick through them for a slightly stylish one. Scarves weren't really her thing but she could care less about that right now. Finding one that she liked, she rushed to the counter and pulled out some money. The cashier behind the counter narrowed her eyes and had huge smile on her lips. "So, uh...interesting night so far?" Nami blushed furiously before slamming the money down and grabbing the scarf and wrapping it around her neck. The cashier waved to her, still smiling, as she sped out of the store. She was no longer looking forward to getting back to the ship.

**Whew. This was a long chapter. I think personally think that this chapter is pretty good. I like to see Law as a guy who is confident and demanding. Things are starting to heat up between Nami and him and things will just keep getting hotter. Oh and I am a major detail freak so I like to have lots of detail when I write. It makes everything seem better and stuff. So keep reading and reviewing! Yeah! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow. The last chapter was pretty intense. Feel free to reread the chapter over and over again if you want to. Now the start of another chapter is just below these words. Begin reading!**

The walk back to the ship was a long one. Every step that she took got harder as she neared the ship. Fake reasons and explanations ran through Nami's head as she tried to figure out how to lie away her scarf and the mark altogether before arriving at the ship. She got the scarf because she saw it, thought it was cute, and wanted it. That was going to be her explanation for that part. Now the hard part was covering the mark on her neck for a few days and coming up with an excuse in case anyone saw it. It would be weird for her to wear the scarf all the time since the weather inside of the bubble was pretty warm so she had to come up with something clever. Lucky for her, cleverness was her specialty. She could try covering it with makeup but the mark could be too dark to cover completely. The thought of cutting herself where the mark is was also a possibility. She could ask chopper to bandage it and no one would think anything of it.

Nami stopped in front of the ship, suddenly losing all of her confidence. She looked up at the looming vessel and tried her hardest to swallow her fear. The scarf that was currently wrapped around her neck seemed to become too tight and was choking her. What if her crew saw through everything? She closed her eyes and shook her head. She was overestimating her nakama's smartness. The only person on the Thousand-Sunny who would be able to figure it out was Robin. But that was okay since Robin wasn't the type of person to blurt things out. She would just figure it out and then keep it to herself.

Nami would just have to trust in her own lying skills to get her through this. She took a deep breath before boarding the ship. It was dark outside, meaning that her crewmates were inside in the kitchen. She silently made her way up to the door of the kitchen and peeked through the window. Everyone was sitting around a table either laughing and fooling around or yelling at the people who were fooling. Nami tightened the scarf around her neck and made sure to make it look as stylish as possible. It had to look convincing for her lie to make sense. Gathering up her courage, she pushed the door open.

The squeaking of the hinges made everyone in the room fall silent. Nami felt as if everyone could see through her lie already and was staring at her neck. It was impossible for them to know but she was still paranoid. Nami felt her heart beating in her chest and everyone continued to look at her; expecting her to say something. She tried her hardest to stay calm and collected but it was harder said then done.

Nami stood by the door fidgeting and holding her breath; waiting for what was going to come next. Luffy then decided to break the silence. "Nami, you're back! Did you find anything cool?" She let out the breath that she was holding and tried to act normal.

"No not really. There were no scary caves or bottomless pits that you might want to go into." A look of disappointment placed itself on his face as he thought over her words.

"What's with the scarf? It's weird." Zoro suddenly spoke up from the back of the room, startling Nami. She bit her lip unconsciously and formed her answer. This action didn't go unnocticed by the swordsman.

"I saw it in a store and thought it was cute. I also didn't have any scarves so I decided to buy it. What's so weird about that?" She put her hands on her hips and sent a look his way which said "shut up or I will rip your head off." He put up is hands and shook his head, deciding that it was better not to say anything else.

"That scarf surely suits you Nami-swan! It brings out the beauty of your face!" Sanji said, holding his hands together and gazing at her with hearts in his eyes. Looking at the love struck cook, Nami wondered what Law would do if he knew that Sanji was pretty much in love with her. Would he kill him? No, he would most likely make it into a contest. He seemed like the competitive type. At the auction house, all three captains that were inside made defeating the marines outside into a competition. Why are all men such simpletons?

Usopp made a gagging noise after Sanji had complimented her scarf and was immediately hit on the head by the chef. They proceeded to fight and the rest of the crew couldn't help but laugh at the silly scene that was in front of them. Nami sighed in relief. Her lie was holding up so far. She looked at the clock, wondering how long she had been walking around town after being attacked. The clock said nine o'clock but it felt like midnight to her. The day had been a long one and she was tired. It took a lot of energy to deal with Trafalgar Law. Waving goodnight to everyone, Nami headed to her room to think about her problem and sleep. In the morning she would have to deal with it in the best way that she could. Once her head hit her fluffy pillow, she drifted into a deep slumber.

The next morning, Nami laid in her bed and thought about the mark. She would first try covering it with makeup. If that didn't work then she would move on to plan B, which was cutting herself and having Chopper bandage it. She looked up at her wood ceiling as she twirled a lock of her hair between her fingers. Hopefully either plan A or plan B worked because she didn't have a plan C to fall back on.

Deciding that it was time to get up, she hopped up from her soft bed and walked to the bathroom to shower. As she walked, she grabbed various articles of clothing that she would need after her shower. She stepped through the door and locked it behind her. Spinning around, she laid her clothes on the counter and turned the shower on; letting it warm up before she stepped in. She swiftly stripped herself of her clothes and threw them in a neat pile on the floor. She would deal with them later but right now, all she wanted was to be bathed in warm, clean water. When she entered into the shower, it was like she was entering into heaven. The warmth of the shower seemed to melt all of her issues away and make them flow down the drain. She couldn't help but let out a moan of pleasure as the hot water flowed down her back.

She was enjoying herself so much that she lost track of time. Before she knew it, she had been in the shower for forty minutes. Nami let out a sigh of displeasure when she forced herself to turn off the shower. The worst part of a shower was stepping out into the cold air of the room, dripping wet, with only a towel on to keep you warm. It makes you want to be back in the hot sanctuary all over again, but you can't. The shower just stands there and taunts you as you shiver in the cold. Nami quickly dried herself off and dressed in her normal attire. Walking over to the mirror, the first thing that she spots is the red mark on her neck which was starting to bruise. She wrinkled her nose in disgust as she felt it and traced the shape of it. Bending down and opening a drawer, she retrieved her makeup supplies to begin plan A.

After applying several layers of cover-up and various other types of makeup, the mark was still visible. So much for plan A. On to plan B. Nami didn't really want to hurt herself but if it was for her reputation, then she had to do it. She squeezed her eyes shut as she brought the open pair of scissors to her neck where the mark was located. The cool metal on her skin made her shiver and she couldn't help but think that it felt like someone was going to slice her throat open with a knife. She gently pushed the blade against her throat until she was pushing hard enough to break the skin. She slowly dragged the scissors across the mark to make a cut that was bleeding nicely. She looked at the cut in the mirror and it looked pretty normal. She left the makeup on so that the wound wouldn't look weird with a red circle around it. Letting out a sigh, she dropped the bloodied scissors in a drawer and ran out of her room.

Chopper was studying some books when Nami burst into his room with panic on her face. He was startled at first but when he saw the blood on her neck, he went into his doctor mode. "Nami, your neck! What happened?" He led her to the only bed in the room and sat her down. Her panic was fake but she was a good actress so he couldn't tell.

"I was making a map and I was using a pen to draw it. I had to scratch the back of my neck but I forgot that the pen was in my hand so when I went to scratch, the pen cut me as I brought my hand back." Chopper nodded in understanding as he rummaged around in some drawers, gathering things that he would need. As she sat there waiting, Zoro decided to choose that time to enter into Chopper's room.

"Hey Chopper, There's a scratch on my arm that I think you should look at. It's turning weird colors. Do all scratches do that?" He said, pointing to his left arm were a gash oozing a white substance was located. He stopped short when he saw Nami sitting on the bed. His eyes landed on her neck and stayed there for a while. She looked away from him, she tended to do that when she was uncomfortable, and wished that Chopper would hurry up with whatever he was doing. "What happened to you?" He asked curiously. She turned to face him and put on her best lying face.

"I had a little accident with my pen." She said simply. Zoro raised an eyebrow at her and walked towards her.

"How clumsy can you get?" He leaned against the bed that she was sitting on, waiting for Chopper. Finally, said reindeer came toward them with a bucket of water and some rags. Nami's eyes widened in horror as a realization struck her. He was going to clean the wound which means that he would wipe away the makeup that was hiding the mark. Chopper and Zoro would see the mark and they would know that she tried to cover it up so they would also know that something was up. She cleared her throat before speaking.

"I think you should leave." She said, facing the swordsman. A look of confusion crossed his face and there was a hint of suspicion in his eyes.

"Why? Are you embarrassed that you cut yourself with a pen?" Nami crossed her arms and gave him an annoyed glare.

"No. It's just that I have something on my back that Chopper needs to look at also." He tipped his head to the side with his eyebrows knitted together. He obviously wasn't getting the hint so she decided to be blunter. "I need to take my shirt off dumbass." His face told her that he had finally understood. He stayed where he was, scratching the back of his head a few times, before he decided that it was too awkward of an atmosphere and that it was time to leave. Once the door closed behind him, Nami turned to Chopper. "Chopper I need to tell you something." While watching the green haired man leave, she came to the realization that the young animal is a doctor and he would know something was off about her neck once he washed it. "Something happened the other day and it gave me this weird mark on my neck. I didn't want anyone to know about it so I covered it. I was hoping that if I cut myself over the mark, you would bandage it and no one would think twice about it. Will you do it for me? But you can't tell anyone! Not even Luffy! Just heal my neck like you usually would." She said, looking seriously at the animal. He played with the rags in his hands, thinking of what he should do.

"Well, what happened? Did someone attack you?" Nami brought a finger up to her chin in thought. She was attacked in a way but she didn't want to scare Chopper. She dipped into her personal pool of lies in her head and pulled out a good one.

"It was this fortune teller. She said that her pet could tell me what was in my future, so I decided to try it. Her pet turned out to be some sort of sucker fish and the thing grabbed onto my neck and wouldn't let go. I didn't pay her by the way. Right now I have makeup covering the red part." The story was a little crazy sounding but it did have a little bit of truth to it, sort of. Law did grab onto her neck and not let go.

The reindeer seemed relieved to hear that it wasn't something big. He picked up the rag and dunked it under the water in the bucket. He resurfaced it and wrung it out before placing it on her cut. Once he started to wash it, the redness began to appear. "Wow, that sucker fish must have been strong to cause this." Nami let out a growl of disgust at his comment. He didn't seem to notice and continued washing. After thoroughly cleaning it, he took some bandages and began wrapping her neck.

When he finished with her neck, he blushed a little. Nami was puzzled at the reindeer's shyness but she figured it out when he walked around to her back. "Chopper, I have nothing that needs to be looked at on my back. I just wanted Zoro to get out of the room so I could talk to you about my neck." The blush faded from his cheeks as he breathed a sigh of relief. She slid off of the hospital bed and crouched down in front of the young pirate. "Oh and remember," She leaned forward till she was right in the doctor's face, "Don't tell anyone about this mark." Leaning away from him again, she had a sweet smile on her face which to the untrained eye looked like a regular smile but to the Straw Hat crew, it meant death. Chopper just stood in his spot with his mouth open and his eyes about to leak tears. That should keep him quiet.

As Nami walked out of Chopper's room, she saw Zoro sitting next to the door. He eyed her neck again before getting up to head into the room. He didn't say a word and pushed past her. She thought that he was acting a little strange but she just ignored it. She was in too good of a mood for him to ruin it. Everything was going to be okay. After this day was over then she had to only endure three more days. Just three more and she would be free. She nearly skipped down the hall as she thought about it. Her problem was taken care of and things were just peachy.

As the day went on, it was pretty uneventfully for her. As she walked around on the deck of the ship during the day, almost every crewmate that passed her asked about her neck. It was getting pretty annoying but annoyance was better than embarrassment. She calmly told everyone her story with the pen and they just nodded their heads and accepted it. She went around and did chores like picking oranges and cleaning her room. As she cleaned, she thought about going into town tomorrow to check out that navigation store that she saw. It would be her last chance to look around without being rushed.

Nami was leaning against the mast of the ship, trying to remember the way to the store when the people of the island decided that it was time to turn the sun off. Minutes later, everyone gathered in the kitchen like always. It was too early to sleep but too dark outside to do anything else. So they just sat and listened to Luffy's idiocy as he talked. Nami still couldn't believe that this man saved her life. She couldn't help but think that it was slightly humiliating. He was stupid but he was also strong. She tuned out everyone around her as she got lost in her thoughts yet again. Law hadn't tried to find her all day. The last time that this happened, he caught her off guard during the night. Tonight, she promised herself that she wouldn't get out of her bed for anything and that she would lock her windows tight. There was no way that he was going to get in. She knew where Franky hid his traps and she would use some if she had to.

When Nami resurfaced from her mind and looked around her, she noticed that a few of her crewmates had left the kitchen to go to their rooms. She figured that it was a pretty good time to hit the rack, so she left also. Once inside her room, she made sure to lock her door and put a chair in front of the door handle just in case. She also tried to seal her windows as best as she could with whatever she could find around her. Finally satisfied with her handy work, she jumped into her bed. Her thoughts were still chaos as she tried to think of all of the scenarios that could possibly happen during the night and how she would deal with them if they did happen. Sometime in the middle of figuring out what she would do if Law had been hiding under her bed, she fell asleep.

She awoke to the pleasant sound of tweeting birds which had been brought down by the merfolk to inhabit their world. The first thing that Nami did was check her door and windows. They were exactly the same as she had left them. She felt as if a thousand pound weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. Law didn't visit her during the night and she slept like a baby. Maybe he had lost interest in her. Maybe he got caught by marines. Pleasant thoughts filtered through her mind as she showered and brushed her hair. She could tell that something special was going to happen today.

She stepped out onto the deck and breathed in a cool breath of fresh air. She took in her surroundings and sighed. she walked to the railing of the ship and looked at the town in the distance. Today she might go into town and shop around. She would also make use of her bodyguard for the first time and see how good of a job he would do. As she leaned on the rail, she cast her eyes to look in the direction of the submarine. When she couldn't find it, she looked closer. She still didn't see it. A feeling of sheer joy made her face light up. Was he gone? Did they leave? She felt like jumping around and cheering but she refrained from doing so.

As she thought about Law being gone, her happiness was crushed by doubts. There was no way that he had left yet. During the first day that she was here, he had told her that he arrived on the island one day before her and the log pose takes a week to set. His log pose would be set tomorrow so he couldn't have left for the next island yet. Now instead of feeling like jumping around, she felt like crying. Why was this week going by so slow?

Nami was now slumped over the railing and staring at the water below. She wondered what it would feel like to jump off right now and into the water. She was almost tempted to try it but she didn't get the chance when Sanji bounded over to her to announce that breakfast was ready.

She walked into the kitchen, intent on grabbing some food before the men ate everything. The smell of eggs, bacon, and hash browns almost made her drool. She forgot about how hungry she was and took a little more food than she would normally have. As she sat down at the table, her nakama began to make their way to the kitchen to eat their share. While chewing on her eggs, she remembered that she wanted to go shopping. "I'm going to go shopping in town today again. I saw a navigation store that I want to check out." Her crewmates just nodded and continued eating their food while Zoro, who was sitting across from her, looked up at her and gave her a frown. Nami just tilted her head and gave him a cunning smile. He looked down at his food again and began to stab things with a little more force than necessary.

"Hey moss head, don't ruin my plates and silverware. I need those." The cook said while frying up more bacon. The swordsman grumbled something and tried to contain his anger.

After eating, Nami waited for Zoro on the dock below the ship. He was taking forever and she didn't want to wait any longer. Walking back aboard the ship, she spotted the green haired man sleeping against the mast of the ship. Before thinking of what she was doing, she ran over and kicked the man in the head. His reaction to her kick was just a few mumbled words and a snort. She tried again. This time she pushed him over and stepped on his neck to make sure that he was choking. When his body started to crave oxygen, he flailed around before feeling the heel on his throat. He pushed the foot from his neck and sat up, gasping for air. Zoro gave Nami a heated glare as she glared right back. "Hurry up. I want to go shopping now." She said irritably. He just let out a heavy sigh and followed her into town. Nami could tell that something special was going to happen today but little did she know what exactly was in store for her.

**Okay. I don't really like this chapter because it's kind of boring but I had to write it. I needed some days to pass in the story so my plan will work. This chapter probably isn't all that well written because I wasn't very inspired and I just wanted to get it out of the way. This chapter may have been boring and not well written but never fear! The next chapter will be very, very exciting! Trust me! I'm the writer! Oh and sorry it took me so long to update. Volleyball practice just started and I have two practices everyday day and I usually do my writing at night. so by midnight, I'm super tired from running all day and I can't focus. But I did try writing during the day so it's all good. Hopefully the next chapter won't take as long to write. And wow. The last chapter of One Piece was sure a shocker. I'm not going to say the big shock because some people don't read the manga but for you who do then you know what I'm talking about. Oh and I noticed that a lot of sites online who offer free manga reading have been taking down Bleach, Naruto, and One Piece chapters because something to do with licenses. Well I searched for a while but I finally found a site that still has those series. I can't put the link here but if you want to know it then Private message me and I will tell you because I started to panic when I thought I couldn't read them anymore. It was scary! So yeah, but for now, ta ta.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay. Wow, someone left a SUPER long review about how they hated my story. You can read it if you want but be prepared to give up an hour of your life. But you know what? I don't care what that one person thinks. They thought that Law and Nami were way out of character and I admit that they may be a little out of character but people don't seem to care. A lot more people like my story than hate it so I'm going to keep on writing like I have! So there! *Sticks tongue out at person* Well anyway...I just had to vent a little. Ha ha. Yup, this chapter will be way more interesting than the last one. That is for sure. So what are you waiting for? Read!**

Nami and Zoro walked side by side as they made their way through the crowded street. Their destination, the navigation store, was across town so it would take a little while to get there by foot. The Straw Hat navigator held her head high as she walked, beginning to feel more at ease here on Fishman Island. She hadn't seen anyone from her past and the sulking swordsman next to her was her bodyguard. If anything were to happen, she'd be safe with him. Back on her home island, he was able to defeat many mermen while he was wounded. Today, with his improved strength and skills, defeating a merman would be like taking candy from a sleeping baby. There was no way that he would lose. She herself was stronger now too and could fight alone if the situation called for it.

She breathed in the warm, humid air around her and prepared to enjoy her day. It was a special day today. She didn't know what was special about it but something in her mind told her that it was, so she went along with it. Hopefully Law would see Zoro and not bother her today, but if he did approach her then she wouldn't be alone in dealing with him. Every single time that she has met with Law, she was utterly alone and forced to deal with it by herself. Maybe that's why today was special. Today was different because she had her bodyguard and she felt invincible. She could go where ever she wants without worrying about who was around her. She didn't need to be paranoid and jumpy. She could just be herself and close her eyes and enjoy the feel of the sun on her skin for once.

Next to her, the green haired man didn't seem to be enjoying the walk as much as she was. He had his hands stuffed in his pockets and was slouching as he ambled along. He didn't want to be here but he knew he had to. His debt was being paid off after all. If he didn't do this then his debt was bound to double and he would suffer something much worse than following the witch around town.

He fingered the thick piece of paper in his pocket and tried to remember the face that was on it. The guy had black hair, or maybe it was brown? And he had eyes and a mouth as well as a nose. He also had something on his head but Zoro couldn't remember it for the life of him. Oh well. The swordsman figured that if he saw the guy in the street then he would remember what he looked like.

With a vague picture in mind, he fell in step behind Nami and started doing his job. He scanned the people surrounding them, looking for a face that was close to his mental image. The man that he was looking for was Trafalgar Law who, according to Nami, was his biggest concern. She had told him that she had stolen the man's wallet, but he knew that it was more than that. The guy looked too mellow to care about something so small this much. It's a simple wallet that had about 20,000 in it at the most. That's chump change for most pirates of his stature. He probably had millions stashed away on his ship and could care less about the 20,000 he lost. But then again, Zoro didn't really know the guy. He could be a money freak like Nami and care about every single beli.

Law was a rookie pirate who had a higher bounty than himself. That means that he's powerful so Zoro could understand why Nami would be afraid of the guy, but she had said that he wasn't going to kill her. Yet she was still running away. Did he threaten her with something other than her life? With money maybe? That seemed like the only other thing that would make her this frightened of him.

Zoro looked up at the woman that he was following and studied her bandaged neck. Lately she had been acting strangely. She disappeared a few days ago and when she came back later that night, she was wearing a scarf. She never wears scarves. Especially ones that were as ugly as the one that she had wrapped around her neck when she came into the kitchen. She was one who was extremely concerned with fashion and even he could tell that the scarf wasn't even close to being fashionable. And then the next morning she suddenly got clumsy. Cutting her neck with a pen? That wasn't normal. And when Chopper came to treat her, she suddenly freaked out and sent him out of the room. It seemed almost as if she was hiding something, but what?

He looked back down at the ground and mulled over all of the possible reasons for her behavior. As he watched the ground move underneath his feet, he saw a stone which was larger than the rest so he decided to kick it. He watched it tumble forward until it stopped moving a few feet in front of him. When he reached the stone again, he kicked it another time. He continued to kick the rock down the road until he got bored of his game. He looked back up to search the crowd of people again, looking for black hair with something on top of it. As he searched, he realized something strange. There wasn't a blob of red hair in front of him. Realizing this, he straightened his posture so he could get a better look at everything. He let his eyes slowly drift over the heads of people as he walked. After scanning everything around him a few times, he gave up. She wasn't anywhere near him. She had probably turned without him realizing it and he just kept walking forward. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he was lost. He didn't know how to get to the navigation store and he also didn't know how to get back to the ship. Now what was he suppose to do? He couldn't just stand here and wait for her to pass by again.

As he continued to walk he couldn't help but think of what trouble the navigator could get into by herself. Danger just seemed to be attracted to her. Everywhere she goes, something happens to her. On Sky Island she got kidnapped by Enel. On Thriller Bark, she got kidnapped again and was almost forced to marry her kidnapper. Each time she gets into trouble, someone has to go save her and it's usually Luffy, Sanji, or himself.

Zoro continued walking along and thinking of all the possible scenarios that Nami could get herself into. After a while, many of the scenes ended with her dead or dying. Disturbed by his imagination, Zoro stopped suddenly and looked around the street again in one last attempt to find the red head. When he didn't see anything that was even close to the color red, he looked back down at the road. He was beyond frustrated. He kicked the ground, watching as a cloud of dust floated around his feet. He was trying to figure out what he was going to do. Should he go after her or just let her be? He weighed the pros and cons of going to find her against the pros and cons of just forgetting about her. It was tempting to just let her go off by herself. She needed to learn to take care of herself and not rely on other people.

But he quickly discarded the idea of letting her be when a terrifying thought emerged. After this, Nami was sure to double maybe even triple his debt. Zoro let out a growl as he broke into a sprint to begin his frantic search for her. Maybe it wasn't too late. If he found her and just calmly started to walk behind her again, then she wouldn't notice that he was gone. He dashed up and down the streets, checking every alley along the way to make sure that nothing was missed.

That idiot. He went and got himself lost again. He was even following her! How does that happen! Nami pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to calm herself. She had looked back to tell Zoro something but she was startled when an old man was in the place where the swordsman should be. The man gave her a grin, which had a few teeth missing, and passed by her. She looked around but didn't see green hair anywhere. She let out a sigh and brought her hand up to her face.

He was going to pay dearly for this. When she hired the swordsman he didn't have a debt, but for his lack of attention he's going to get one. 200,000 beli should be an appropriate amount for him to pay. She crossed her arms and stood in the middle of the crowded street, thinking of what she would do next. She could go look for him or go back to the ship. But she could also still go to the store. Nami was pretty close to the shop so it would be a waist if she went back to the ship after coming this far. She didn't really want to waste time looking for directionally challenged swordsman either.

Nami pursed her lips as she thought. It seemed like her decision should be obvious but something in her head nagged at her to turn back. But she really wanted to go to this store before the crew had to leave. The next couple of days would be busy because they had to prepare to depart from the island so today was really her only chance to go.

Pushing the little voice to the back of her head, Nami began moving her legs in the direction of her destination. She was walking down the road again, but her head wasn't held as high as before. Without her bodyguard she didn't feel as safe and she didn't want to attract unnecessary attention to herself by acting arrogant. She glanced at her surroundings every now and then and about five minutes after she started walking again, the buildings around her began to look familiar. She was in the shopping district of the town which means that she had only a little ways to go till the store.

She passed by the bookstore that Robin had gone to while Nami had her first encounter with Law. She couldn't help but shudder at the memory. Maybe if she hadn't been so lazy and went with Robin that day, then things would have turned out differently. All of a sudden the tiny voice in her head, telling her to turn around, came back but this time it wasn't so tiny. Her brain was literally screaming at her to go back. A feeling of foreboding came over her and she almost listened to the voice but her determination drove her on. She might not get this opportunity again in her life. She just had to go!

With new determination, Nami made her way down the street at a faster pace than before. Not even hell would stop her from doing what she wanted. She would even fight through a crowd of mermen to get to the navigation shop. Stopping in the middle of the road, she looked up the street at the café and saw Hanson doing his job. He placed a few drinks and dishes in front of a few customers and bowed as he walked away.

She looked away from the cursed cafe and to her right where she saw a quiet shop that had windows filled with maps and map making tools. Taking a big breath, she walked up to the old wooden door and pushed it open. As the door moved, a bell hanging above the entrance tinkled when it was hit; alerting the employees in the store that there was a customer that they had to attend to. An old man came from the back room and stood behind the cash register, watching her as she made her way to a shelf to begin shopping. She was finally here and she was going to enjoy every second. She would spend a good amount of money and get everything that she needs for a few months.

She picked up a ruler and examined it but put it back when the straightness was less than perfect. Her old ruler was beginning to warp and the numbers were rubbing off so she needed a new one which would meet her standards. Grabbing another one, she looked it up and down and checked how straight it was. It was made of wood but it looked sturdy and straight. Deciding that she liked it, she placed it on the front counter near the cash register and left it there to continue looking around.

She moved along a wall which had many shelves and bins filled with maps as well as ones which were tacked up on the wall. There were maps of Fishman Island and other islands in the area. Nami didn't want to buy a map of the world; she wanted to draw a perfect map of the world. These maps were not very detailed and the accuracy wasn't the best either. She would draw a map that put the one rolled up and leaning against the wall to shame. But in order to do that, she needed to have tools which were perfect. This place had the best quality of supplies that she has ever seen.

She continued to grab things that she liked a placed them on the counter. There was a pile of unpurchased items that was growing every minute and the cashier looked pleased. It probably had been a while since someone has bought so much merchandise. She was testing the toughness of a sheet of paper when she heard the bell above the door tinkle again as someone else came inside of the store. Nami didn't pay attention to who it was entering at first but when she felt a looming presence of someone looking down at her, she became aware of the dark aura that was surrounding them. Nami fought the urge to look back at the person for fear of who it was, so she decided to just ignore him.

She continued picking things up and observing them like the person wasn't there. She froze however when a deep chuckle resounded throughout the room. She slowly turned her head to look at the threatening presence. What she saw made her eyes widen considerably and she nearly gasped in surprise.

The person standing above her was none other than Kuroobi from the Arlong pirates. His overall appearance was the same as back then, with his black hair tied into a ponytail and his arms with the bone hard blades on him. He stood with his arms crossed and a smug look on his face as he took in her surprise. Nami stood frozen in her spot, waiting for him to make some kind of move or say something. What was he doing in a store like this? He must have seen her and followed her in here. He just had to show up today didn't he? Why must men have such horrible timing? Zoro getting lost and Kuroobi finding her were two examples of this.

"Well, well. Now this is a surprise. I thought I saw a familiar face walking around but I had to take a closer look to be sure. Long time no see, Nami. How's your pathetic little crew?" The navigator spun around and stared up at him with rage in her eyes. She wanted nothing more than to show him how strong she has gotten. She isn't the same girl that she was back then. She would not be taken advantage of again by this creature. "Heh, what's with that look? Do you want to fight me? Is that what you want? Fine, I would love to fight you. I've been meaning to find you and kill you for a long time now but you saved me the trouble and came to me. How nice of you. What do you say that we step outside and settle this?" She clenched her fists and tried to think about the situation logically. If she rushed headlong into a fight then she might not win and end up dead. Damn Zoro! Why'd he have to get lost now of all times! If he were here then she wouldn't be in this situation. Nami bit her lip and narrowed her eyes. She tensed up her legs and prepared to run. This situation could turn ugly at any second.

The tinkle of a bell shook her from her thoughts and she quickly moved her eyes to look at the door; hoping that Zoro had found the shop and was entering. Her heart sunk however when the man that she hated the most walked through the door instead. He entered the store in his usual laid-back manner. He had his large sword resting on his right shoulder with his right hand supporting it while his left hand was in his pocket. The door closed behind him with a tinkle of the bell and his eyes landed on her.

He took one look at her before his eyes traveled to the tall merman towering above her figure. He seemed to grasp what was going on and decided that he would be the hero for once. "Having a little trouble are we, Miss. Nami?" He calmly walked to stand beside her and looped an arm around her waist. Nami couldn't hide the look of disgust on her face and the merman noticed this.

Why was it that Law always found her when she was walking around town? Was he stalking her? Shaking her head and pushing that thought aside, she focused on the man next to her and his arm which was holding onto her tight. Was he going to help her get out of this situation or was he just going to make it worse? She stared up at him and he regarded her right back. Seeming to know what she was thinking, he continued to talk. "Don't worry. I'm here to help. I'm not sure who this merman is but by the look on your face when I came in, it's obvious that you have some bad blood with him." She processed his words and grabbed the hand which had settled on her hip. Kuroobi was watching the pair closely and when Law said he would help her, a smug smile was on his fish lips. Nami could tell that he was thinking that she couldn't take care of herself and was being saved yet again.

"I don't need your help. This has nothing to do with you and I can handle it by myself." She wasn't sure whether she could handle it or not but she wasn't about to be saved by Law. She tugged at Law's hand but he kept his iron grip on her. He continued to look down at her with a smirk on his mouth which told her that he didn't believe her words and was going to continue on "helping".

His eyes drifted down to her neck and landed on the bandages that were hiding the mark. His smirk grew when he saw them.

"I believe that the last time you said that you could take care of yourself, this happened." He brought his other hand up to her neck and tugged on the white strips around her neck as he talked. A flash of what had happened that night went through her head and her face grew hot. She couldn't forget the feeling of his lips on hers no matter how hard she tried. The memory would just come back with a vengeance when she tried to erase it. She looked away from him as her face grew even redder.

A small chuckle from in front of her made her head snap up. Kuroobi was looking down at them with an all knowing look on his face. "From what I am seeing, I can guess that you are his woman, Nami?" Nami's eyes widened and she clenched her teeth. She took in a breath and opened her mouth to retort and correct his error, but Law cut her off.

"That's right, she's my woman." She snapped her head to look at the pirate with disbelief in her eyes. What was he saying? "And because she is mine, I feel obliged to protect her." Nami's mouth was agape as she tried to figure out what he was trying to do.

"Is that so? I see. Well then, I guess that means that I won't be able to fight her today does it?" The merman walked towards the door of the store and opened it with a tinkle. "I'll catch up with you later then, Nami. We'll fight when there are no interruptions." With that, he walked through the door and out of the shop. The door closed with a tinkle, leaving the two pirates in silence.

Nami let out a sigh and brought her hand up to place on her forehead. Great. Now she had two people to look out for and one of them was standing next to her with his hand on her hip. Why Zoro? Why? Maybe 200,000 wasn't a big enough debt. 500,000 was more like it.

She sighed as she came back to reality. The hand that was on her hip was still there and the man that it was connected to didn't intend to move it anytime soon. Wanting it off, she grabbed it and ripped it off of her body all the while moving forward quickly. The combined force of both of her actions allowed her to break free. Finally out of his reach, she grabbed a stack of the paper that she had been looking at and walked up to the counter where the rest of her stuff was. The old merman, seeing that she was ready to purchase the wares, started slowly typing in numbers on the cash register. The man had been there the whole time, watching the scene, yet he didn't say a word or do anything. She felt like punching him out or making him pay for his denseness. Couldn't he see that she was in trouble? Maybe he was just a coward and didn't want to step in. Either way, she would have been in big trouble if Mr. Touchy-feely didn't come along.

While watching the old merman search for numbers, she saw a shadow being cast from behind her and already knew who it was. She spun around, and looked him dead in the eyes. He looked down at her with his deep gaze and with his infinite smirk on his lips. She saw his hand move to his pocket but she wouldn't let him go any further. She grabbed his hand and stopped him from bruising her pride. "Don't even think about paying for anything. I may love money but I don't want yours. I don't like the idea of owing you something." His smile faltered a little bit but his eyes still held amusement.

"Well I have to pay since you won't be conscious to pay for yourself." Nami blinked her eyes a few times, trying to comprehend his words. What was he trying to say?

"Wait, what?" Before she could utter another sound, a fuzzy bear paw covered her mouth as well as most of her face. Another pair of hands grabbed her own and held them behind her back while a man in a penguin hat stood in front of her. He held a syringe in his hand full of a sinister looking clear liquid. Law stood behind him and was practically grinning from ear to ear. Nami struggled and screamed bloody murder but it all was in vain. She had an educated guess as to what was to come next and it terrified her almost to the point of crying.

"Like I said, you won't be conscious to pay for yourself." With a nod of his captain's head, the man in the penguin hat walked toward her and stuck the needle in her leg. He slowly started to squeeze the liquid into her system and she continued to struggle. After a few seconds, her vision got blurry and her toes began to numb. Nami glanced to the man behind the counter, silently pleading for help. The man ducked behind the counter when her eyes met his. He didn't want to get involved and he only cared for himself; selfish bastard.

Nami's head dropped forward as her muscles became too weak to hold it up. Her vision wasn't blurry anymore but it was turning black. She couldn't feel her body as her breathing started to slow. She struggled to keep herself awake but it didn't help one bit. Her thoughts were racing as she helplessly drifted into unconsciousness. What was he going to do with her? Was he kidnapping her or was he going to use her for an experiment?

The last thing that she heard before her eyelids completely closed was a dark chuckle from her kidnapper.

**Wow, okay. It took me a while to get this chapter done and for that I am sorry. The chapters will take a little longer to write because I have been super oober-doober busy and I will most likely stay super oober-doober busy for a couple months so you have to be a little patient. But I'm trying my best. I stayed up super late to finish this chapter and I have to wake up at 6 tomorrow. Yeah, 4 hours of sleep! Go me! Anyway, yup. Pretty eventful chapter. Don't really know whether I like it or not 'cause it's my best writing but it's an important chapter. Well I hoped you enjoyed it. Stay tuned for the next one! Ta ta for now.**


	8. Chapter 8

**WOW! I took forever getting this chapter updated! I'm so sorry! I feel really bad. I was busy for a while but then when I had free time...I just didn't feel like writing. But then someone reviwed and my desire to write this story was rekindled! Yup, it's currently summer so I will be updating on a regular basis now. Or at least close to one. Who knows what could happen in life. Again, I apologize for not updating. If you forgot what happened in the story and what is going on, then I encourage you to reread if you wish. Or you could just read this chapter and try to remember as you read. Whatever floats your boat. Anyway...enjoy!**

Nami's eyes twitched as she began to resurface from unconsciousness. A hoarse groan escaped her lips and it seemed to echo loudly in the silent room. A wave of confusion came over her as she tried to remember where she was. Her room on the ship didn't echo this much. As her mind scrambled trying to remember all of the events that led up to this moment, a cough erupted from her chest, and she contorted her face into a grimace. Her throat felt like it was on fire, do to the fact that it was as dry as a desert. Swallowing slowly, Nami focused on her eyelids and tried to pry them apart. They felt so heavy and sticky, so much so that she wondered if they were glued shut or if she was dead. After a few moments of effort they slowly, but surely, opened. The first thing that she noticed when waking up was the bland, white ceiling. How boring. Whoever decorated this place shouldn't allow others into their house. The picture of the ceiling above her was blurry at first, but it began to come into focus.

Suddenly a bright light flashed in her face, and it both scared and dazzled her at the same time. She harshly closed her eyes in reaction to the sudden brightness. The light sensitive organs weren't ready for that much exposure yet. What was going on? Did someone open the blinds? Was someone in the room with her? In the darkness behind her eyelids a white splotch could still be seen where the bright light had scorched a lasting impression on her eyes. She didn't dare open her eyelids again until she was ready to face whoever was in the room and whatever that dreadful light was. Whoever it was hadn't said anything. Who was it? A small voice in the back of her head was nagging Nami to get up and run but she couldn't place a finger on what exactly was the danger. Could this person be an enemy? Her subconscious mind knew something that she didn't, and it was bugging her. Determined to figure out what it was, Nami began to recount everything up till this point. She remembered going into a store to buy something, but that was about it. Hopefully whatever was important would come to her soon.

Feeling uncomfortable, Nami shifted her body and realized that she was laying on a rather lumpy surface. After a few seconds she was shocked to find out that the lumpy surface was in fact her arms. Attempting to move them, she found that they were tied tightly together with a strong rope and very numb and tingly. This could not be a good sign; waking up to find yourself tied up was never a good thing. A dark chuckle made its way to her ears and startled her. So there was someone in the room and they were laughing at her. The sound made her flinch and from that moment on, she knew that she was in trouble. That voice...she knew it from somewhere. Something in her mind clicked and all of the memories flooded back. Law had drugged her and kidnapped her. She had hoped that one of her crewmates had found her and saved her; but that wasn't the case considering the rope around her hands.

"Sleeping beauty has finally awakened I see." Panic began to plague her mind. This is just great. Why did she have to always attract to weirdoes?

Gathering her courage, she snapped her eyes open, searching for the threatening man. When she found him sitting to the right of her on a wooden stool, she rested an intense glare on him. He had his signature smirk on his face as he looked down at her, unfazed by the deadly expression on her face. He didn't have his sword with him, but Nami could see it leaning against the wall next to the bed that she was resting on. In his hand he had a small flashlight which he flicked on and aimed at her face. He quickly shone the light back and forth across one of her eyes and watched as it dilated, making sure that her eyes were responding correctly. Law switched the light off again and nodded his head, signaling that he was happy with the way her eyes were reacting.

Blinking her eyes, Nami let her head turn away from Law and take in her surroundings. There was nothing she could really do in this situation other than think of some way to get out of it. If she knew her surroundings well enough then she could use them to her advantage. The room that she was in seemed to be an infirmary. The walls as well as the ceiling were white. Across from her position in the room there was a counter along the wall with cabinets above it. In the counter there was a large stainless steel sink with various bottles of what seemed like medicine and other medical tools surrounding it. There was also a small window to her right. She stared through the glass hoping to see a glimmer of light or something favorable, but sadly there was none. The water was pitch black meaning that the ship that she was on was still thousands of meters below the surface of the water. It also meant that they weren't near Fishman Island anymore. There was light near the island, but no matter how much Nami squinted or strained, she saw nothing.

Nami sighed and gave up, realizing that staring out the window wouldn't help her. Turning from the window she paid attention to herself rather than the room. She was laying in a bed with white sheets covering her person. Concentrating on the feel of the sheets on her body, she was relieved to feel cloth between her skin and the sheets; meaning that she wasn't naked. At least Law hadn't done anything to her yet. She wriggled her wrists again to measure just how tight her bindings were. As she shifted her hands from side to side the rope began to cut into her wrists, making them raw and red. Nami bit her lip and moved her feet to find that they were bound as well. Silently cursing to herself, she ceased to move and turned her head toward the window yet again. Nami couldn't help but think that Law was being surprisingly patient. He hadn't said a word as she examined everything, but that wasn't bound to last long. He may have kidnapped her but that doesn't mean that she's going to be submissive. No way was that happening. Her best plan of action that her mind has come up with so far is to be as uncooperative as possible and piss him off as much as she can. The first part of the plan was already in action; ignoring him. She pretended that the black water was more interesting and more important than the dark figure next to her. Just as she predicted, Law couldn't take it any longer.

"Hey, look me." He said slowly and sternly, trying to get a rise out of the navigator. Nami continued to stare off into space with her head turned away from him as if he hadn't said a word. "Miss. Nami, I suggest that you listen to me and do as I say." There was still no reaction from the red head. "You do realize that your crew has no idea where you are right? No one saw me take you except that elderly merman in the store. Even if your crewmates do figure out that I've kidnapped you, they wouldn't be able to follow after us. They have no log pose, since it's with you, and without their navigator they're completely lost. You're stuck with me as long as I want you. Now you can make this hard on yourself or you can make this pleasant for both of us. Obey me and stop ignoring me or I will force you to do so." Satisfied with his little speech, Law crossed his arms and stared at the woman in front of him. Waiting for what she would or wouldn't do. Personally, he prefers that she makes things difficult. It's fun for him. He enjoys forcing her to do things and he finds it entertaining when she attempts to fight back. He's just sadistic like that. A smile made its way to his lips as he leaned back a bit on his stool and watched Nami do nothing. He could tell already that it was going to be fun breaking her.

All of Nami's senses were heightened as she prepared for what he would do next. If everything that Law had said was true, then the situation that she was in was beginning to look hopeless. Being underwater meant that she couldn't just hop off of the boat, and her nakama weren't coming for her anytime soon. It was true that she was stuck with this psychopath until he let her go or she escaped. Biting her lip, she held back the hysteria which was threatening to bubble up in her throat. She was scared of a lot of things and people, but for some reason this man terrified her above anything else. Maybe it was because he was bordering on being obsessed with her and because he was almost as powerful as Luffy. As she mulled over her thoughts, a tanned, tattooed hand grabbed her face and forcefully turned her head towards the hand's owner.

"I told you to look and pay attention to me." Nami sucked in a quick breath as her face was wrenched to the side. She wasn't through with ignoring him yet so she closed her eyes and didn't say a word. She knew that this was going to have consequences, but it was better than doing as he said and giving him the pleasure of watching her succumb to his wishes. With her eyes closed she strained her ears to listen to every movement that he made. She heard him let out a small irritated sigh. When she heard the ruffle of fabric moving, she knew something was coming.

"I suggest that you drop the attitude. If you think that what you're doing is going to help you in anyway, then you're badly mistaken. If it's going to do anything, it's going to make things worse for you." Nami held her breath and waited for the pain that Law's fist would bring. When she felt his hand leaving her face instead of the expected pain, her eyes snapped open to see what he was up to. The first thing that her eyes met with was Law's back as he walked toward the door with his large sword in hand. He reached for the door and was about to turn the handle when he stopped and began to speak again. "I won't tolerate this behavior for long. I let you off easy this time, but if you continue to insist on disobeying me I won't be so lenient, and there will be consequences." With that said, Law continued to open the door and leave the room; leaving Nami alone with her thoughts.

She stared at the door for a good ten minutes, making sure that her captor was indeed gone. Once her eyes began to burn from not blinking for an extended period of time, she took them off of the door and focused on her surroundings once again. Her mind was at work on a plan. This period of time was probably her best shot of getting free. Her first obstacle was the ropes binding her hands and feet. Luckily she wasn't tied to the bed itself, making it easier for her to get out of them. If she had been bound to the bed then there would have been virtually no hope. Looking around again, Nami saw the drawers in the counters across from her. Considering that she was in an infirmary, there had to be some sort of sharp object in one of those drawers. Looking back down at herself, Nami thrashed so that the thin, white sheet covering her was thrown off. Her next step was to get her tied hands under her butt and then in the crook of her knees. She strained as she continued to move her hands along the underside of her legs until she reached her ankles. Now the hard part. She grunted as she struggled to get her hands over her feet. Nami breathed a sigh of relief and triumph while she flopped down on the bed with her hands in front of her. She laid there thinking over what she was going to do next.

Deciding that she should start moving soon, Nami wriggled so that her lower half was off of the bed. Slowly lowering herself onto the floor, she carefully stood up and was as quiet as mouse. If there was a guard stationed outside of her room, then a small noise could make him suspicious. Now that she was standing, the counters looked so far away. Nami took a deep breath and began to shuffle towards the bland surfaces. Having her ankles bound together was proving to be incredibly inconvenient. During her treck, she nearly fell flat on her face five times, and she wasn't even half way yet. This was turning out to be harder than she expected, but after around fifteen or so minutes of silently inching towards the counters, she made it. Nami let out a slow breath to keep herself focused and down to earth. This small victory won't matter if she screws something up now.

Nami reached for the drawer that was closest to her hands and opened it slowly. Her heartbeat sped up as the sound of wood scraping against woods filled the room. She let out the breath that she was holding when the drawer was open enough for her to peek inside. Bending down slightly, Nami peered into the darkness and tried to make out the objects that were hidden in the shadows. She moved her head to the right slightly only to see a gleam within the shadows of the container. A gleam means metal, and metal could mean scissors or even a scalpel. Straightening her posture, she pulled the drawer the rest of the way open and was glad to see that her luck was beginning to turn around. Sitting in the middle of the plain drawer was a pair of metallic scissors. Nami grabbed them and got to work on the ropes around her hands. It was difficult to maneuver the sharp device with her wrists so close to each other, but after wrestling with it for a few moments Nami got it in the perfect position and began sawing at the tough ropes which were restricting her movement.

About halfway through the rope, Nami's hand began to cramp from the repetitive motion. While she stopped for a second to take a break, she heard footsteps in the distance. She felt her body freeze and her mind go into panic mode. If someone caught her now then Law would tie her to the bed or do something drastic to make sure that she wouldn't have a speck of hope. As Nami stood frozen next to the counter with the scissors in her hand, the footsteps went by her door and continued down what she suspected was a hall. She looked up and thanked God for his mercy on her. Continuing with her task at hand, Nami was able to saw through the rest of the rope and pull her hands apart. She felt so excited that she wanted to jump up and down, but restrained from doing so. Having her hands free gave her so much more confidence and hope that she might actually get out of here somehow.

Finished with her hands, Nami jumped and sat on the counter so that she could start working on her feet. Now that her hands were apart, the cutting of the rope was quick. With her body now rope free, she had to concentrate on getting off of the ship. Looking out the window again, a sense of hopelessness came over her. The water was dark and gloomy. If she was going to escape then she would need to figure out a way to get the submarine above the water. Another problem was the people. They weren't just going to let her waltz around the ship, doing whatever she wants. Once someone saw her, there was no doubt that they would inform Law immediately, who would send out a search party to find her and get her restrained again. Nami would rather die than have that happen again.

While she sat on the counter thinking out her plan, she suddenly remembered her perfects clima-tact. Where was it? There was no way that Law would just leave her with it. He had to have taken it and stored it somewhere. The most likely place that it could be that Nami could think of was the captains quarters (aka: Law's room). Once she got back her weapon, it would make things a lot easier and safer for her. That is if she was able to get it back.

Nami jumped down from the counter and sneaked towards the wooden door that led to the hallway. She grabbed the brass doorknob and slowly began to twist the object until she could turn it no more. Bringing the door towards her person, she carefully peeked out into the hallway. Thankfully there was no one around outside of the door, meaning that her journey would continue. She slipped into the hall through the crack in the door that she had created and silently closed the door behind her to make sure that no passersby would know that she had escaped. Nami looked to her right and saw only one door. She would start there. She began to walk only to stop suddenly when the floorboards groaned and creaked under her feet. Seeing no other way around it, she quickly tiptoed the rest of the way to the lonely door, the worn wood squealing the whole way. Finally at the oak door, Nami grabbed the handle and jiggled it to see whether it was open. Finding that it was, she treated it with the same care as the one to the infirmary. She brought her face inside of the door and looked at the room before her.

A small light illuminated the large room from where it sat on an ancient looking desk. There was a rather large bed against the wall opposite to her with a small, circular window above it. Against the wall to her right was the desk where the lamp stood. Around the room were various knick-knacks decorating on space along the walls. From her position from outside of the door Nami could see a chest at the foot of the bed and a closet next to the same bed. There was also another door next to the desk to another room. Venturing inside of the room, she walked up to the chest and attempted to open it. It didn't budge under the pressure that her small hands were emitting. This chest was holding something special and it being locked made her curiosity grow. Walking silently to the desk, she jerked a drawer open to find something that she could use to pick the lock on the chest. She found a letter opener and figured that it would be good enough. She walked back to the sturdy wooden chest and kneeled down in front of it and used her thieving skills to wiggle the lock loose with her tool. With the lock gone, Nami was free to open the chest.

What was inside of the chest surprised her. There wasn't gold, or jewels, or anything valuable. The only thing that she could see was medical tools. There were some scalpels here, a few needles there, and the occasional saw all situated neatly in the box. There was no doubt in her mind now. This was Law's room. It figures that Law would have his room right next to the infirmary. Nami was a little disappointed with the decorations though. When she thought of a place where Law liked to spend his time, she thought of skulls, and dark colors; his room was anything but dark and depressing. Blessing her luck, she carefully searched through the trunk for her perfect clima-tact. When she didn't find what she was looking for, continued to the closet next to the bed and slid the door open to inspect the contents.

There were clothes and doctor's scrubs as expected. Above the rack of clothes there was a shelf with boxes of stuff. Nami pulled boxes down and rummaged through them looking for her precious weapon. Finding nothing, she straightened her back and let out a frustrated huff. She stalked across the room towards the desk again and began to rip drawers open. She wasn't very concerned with being quiet anymore. She just wanted to find her weapon, kick some ass, and get out of here. Finding nothing in the desk drawers either, she walked back to the middle of the room and looked at the space around her. She was trying to think of where to look next.

She succeeded in ripping the room apart, including the bed and the innocent lamp. Looking at the door next to the desk which led to another room, Nami decided that that place was probably her next best bet. When she opened the door she disheartened when she saw that all it was was a bathroom. Stepping back out of the small room, she picked up the letter opener that she had made use of earlier and threw it down on the ground in anger. The sound of the object hitting the ground was loud and echoed throughout the room. But there was something odd about the way it sounded.

Nami got down on her hands and knees and began to knock. Going over the spot that was previously abused, the sound that her knuckles began to make was hollow. The cat burglar's heart sped up in anticipation. She inspected the floor for a crack or a break which would allow her access to the secret compartment. She grabbed the letter opener yet again, and placed the tip of it in the crack between two floor boards. She pried until a chunk of wooden was wiggled loose and popped up from its hidden position. Nami peered inside and was glad to see her perfect clima-tact laying inside of the compartment in three sections. She had never been so happy to see it in her life. She scooped it up and kissed it as if it were her lover.

Nami sat on her legs in the middle of the room and admired the thing as if it were the most beautiful and glorious treasure in the world. The good feeling was gone however when a pair of rough hands shoved her forward so that she was sprawled on the ground with her perfect clima-tact pressed between the floor and her chest while it was still in her hands. The side of her face hurt from the hard meeting that it had had with the wooden floor, and she was in even more distress when her arms were wrenched up and behind her, and a warm, heavy body laid on top of her. She was in deep shit now.

**Done! I have finally finished! So I have decided that I'm not going to deal with the two year time skip. I don't intend to drag this story on for much longer. I don't want to leave it for another school year. Yup, yup well review and tell me what you think! Yeah I'm not very happy with this chapter. The whole time I was writing it I just didn't feel anything special. Sorry if you are disappointed. Well happy 4****th**** everyone! Ta ta for now!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yeah!...And now that my excitement has been released…I give you this chapter. This chapter is going to pick up where the last chapter left off with an incredibly intense cliffhanger! Oh yes! Oh and by the way…the rating has changed to M. For what reason you ask? Muahahahaha! You will just need to figure that out yourself! Or you can just read the chapter and see….I'm sorry….I'm in a weird mood today….**

**Warning! Rating has changed to M (This is for all you people who don't read my A/N)**

Shit. That was the word that was currently popping up in her mind like a broken record; over and over again. Nami couldn't really help it. She had put so much work into escaping and finding her weapon for it to be in vein. Now she was currently trapped under a body, which was undoubtedly male by the feel of the muscles and the size, with her hands twisted behind her back yet again. The side of her face was flattened against the wooden floor, the secret compartment a mere five inches away from her nose. Nami could feel the metallic lumps under her breasts where her currently useless weapon was laying under her.

The vice grip that the man had on her didn't loosen for a second as he began to shift his body. He had her hands clasped together behind her back and between their bodies with a single hand, while his other hand went to retrieve the weapon squeezed between the floor and her bosom. Nami let out a squeak while the man pretty much fondled her in his search for her perfect clima-tact. He retracted his hand a few moments later with the weapon in tow, and threw it across the room towards the desk. It hit the wall and then the floor with a loud clatter before the room went silent again. Nami heard and also felt the dark chuckle that the strong male above her emitted.

"Did you really think that it would be that easy?" Nami sucked in a breath at the voice that spoke to her. It was low, rough, and velvety all at the same time. Of course it had to be him who found her. It couldn't be a deckhand or a chef who found her. She could have taken them down easily. A little zap of electricity here and there and they would be out. But this man, this dangerous doctor, had snuck up on her and taken her down without giving her a chance to attack. Now he was holding her captive in his quarters, and whispering huskily into her ear. This is not good. Nami could feel her body beginning to react as a small fire was lit in her abdomen, warming her from the inside out.

"No, but like hell was I going to wait around for you to come back and rape me." She hissed out. His response was to chuckle even more into her ear, blowing hot breaths down her neck and across her sensitive skin. He was doing this on purpose.

"Well, I'm sorry to tell you this, but I believe that you put yourself more at risk for that by trying to escape." Nami's throat went dry at the meaning behind his words. "Although, I must compliment you on how well you have done. I had a sneaking suspicion that you might get free from your bindings, but I had not expected you to actually find your weapon. I applaud you Miss. Nami for your effort." Law had yet to drop the formalities from her name, which was fine with the female currently pinned to the ground. The last thing that she wanted was for him to become personal with her.

A tan, tattooed hand came up to her face and stoked small circles on her cheek when she didn't make a response to his statement. Nami stiffened at his action and held her breath as he continued drawing shapes. "Just what do you think you're doing? You have no right to touch me!" She said crossly.

"I'm sorry to say that I don't agree. You are my captive, and therefore my property, so I have every right to touch you as I see fit." He countered smoothly. Nami began to wriggle underneath him, attempting to throw him off or loosen his grip on her. Neither of those things happened, however. Her efforts just made the doctor smirk, and let out a sound of amusement. He removed his hand from her face and gripped the back of her shirt. As law stood up, he brought the redheaded vixen with him.

He pushed her forward onto the torn apart bed, and released her hands and shirt in the process. Nami let out an "umph" as she was thrown face down onto the soft sheets. Realizing where she was, she quickly sat up and spun around to find Law. She watched him as he calmly walked over to the desk and gathered up her perfect clima-tact. As he was doing this, Nami's eyes darted from Law's figure to the open doorway a few times. If she went for it then she would undoubtedly be caught, but if she didn't then it would like she was giving up and maybe there was a miniscule chance that she could get away.

Making up her mind, Nami rose from the bed silently and darted for the door. She was nearly out of the door frame before a strong arm wrapped around her midsection and tugged her backwards. Letting out a cry of frustration, she grabbed onto the door's frame with both of her hands and held on for dear life. She heard Law let out a sigh from behind her. "You really insist on making this difficult don't you Miss. Nami?" Her response was to kick her legs wildly in the hopes of harming him enough so that he would lose focus for a few seconds. Sadly, her attempts were for naught. Law gave her body a hard tug; enough for her to lose her grip on the frame and be pulled back towards the bed. "Stay there." He demanded once he placed her back on the white comforter. Nami looked up at him and boldly glared at his sly face.

"You can't actually expect me to cooperate can you? I'm not here because I want to be. I'll have you know that I will try to escape at every opportunity that I get. I don't intend to stay here much longer."

"Oh yes, I am very much aware of that fact. I will have _you_ know, Miss. Nami, that I will punish you for every time you try to escape. So far you are up to two times. Would you like to make it three? And when I say punishment, I don't mean giving you a slap on the back of your hand. I mean a real punishment which will make you rethink every time you try to escape." Nami sat on the large bed and digested his words while staring at her lap as Law walked towards the still open door to close it. The navigator didn't think much of his action until she heard the click of the lock on the door sliding into place. She snapped her head up in time to see the dark doctor put the key to the door and her perfect clima-tact in his pocket.

"Now, about the punishment for the two times you've tried to escape." Nami sucked in a breath as her heart froze in terror. From the door, Law walked to the unorganized closet and began to search for something. Nami, realizing that she was in trouble, began to rise from the bed again. "I think that instead of punishing you two separate times for your two attempts at escape, I will lump them together and just punish you for both of them at the same time." As he said this, Law emerged from the closet with what looked like rope. He advanced towards her like a predator would when striking down its prey.

As he advanced, Nami retreated. She took slow steps back at first, but as he neared her, her pace quickened. She wasn't even watching where she was going, and because of this she nearly tripped and fell because the gaping hole in the floor which had previously hidden her weapon. When she stumbled she looked down at her feet and spotted her trusty tool. Nami didn't think twice before she seized the letter opener, now turned weapon, and pointed the dangerous item at her captor. Her breath was coming out in heavy pants due to the adrenaline which was coursing through her system.

Law stopped in his advance and regarded her for a moment. "Oh? And what do you plan on doing with that? I may not have my sword with me at the moment, but even without it you're no match for me. Now I suggest that you put the knife down and do as I say before you do something that you will regret." Nami took another step back only to be stopped by the wooden door which has mocked her nonstop since she has entered this room.

"I'm not going down without a fight." She said breathlessly, lowering her body into a sort of fighting stance.

"Obviously." Law drawled as he began to stalk towards her once again.

"Stay away from me!" Nami screeched out as she prepared to attack. As the supernova approached her with a smirk on his face, she tightened her grip on the handle of the letter opener and lunged toward the man threatening her, fully intending to injure him. As she thrust the blade toward his stomach, he dropped his supplies so that his hand could come from above and grab her wrist and push it down and to the side, away from him. He then twisted her wrist in a painful matter to get her to drop the letter opener. Nami let out a pained gasp and let her temporary weapon fall to the floor with a dull thud. Law pulled her towards him by the same wrist and whispered in her ear.

"My point has been proven." All of the desire that the straw hat pirate had felt for the man gripping her wrist was gone and was replaced by fear. She again tried to pull out of his grip in vain. He dragged her back to the bed, only stopping momentarily to grab the discarded materials on the floor; the red head kicking and screaming the whole way. The pirate captain pushed the girl onto the bed face down once again before he grabbed both of her wrists and began to tie them together behind her back with the rope from the closet. Once he was finished with that he flipped her over so that she was looking up at him.

"I could punish you for that little stunt that you pulled, but I'm feeling lenient today, but it's the last time I'll let you get away with something. Now then, I shall begin your punishment."

"W-what are you planning to do?" Nami cursed the stutter that her quaking throat produced.

"I'm just going to have a little fun is all." The dark doctor said smoothly, his voice possessing an ominous and dark tone. Nami felt a strange emotion wash over her. She was scared of what he was going to do, but she was also excited. The desire replaced the fear once again.

Law grabbed the bottom of her shirt and slowly lifted the garment, taking in every square inch of her skin as it was revealed to him. When the fabric was over her breast and bunched up at her neck is when he stopped moving his hands. Nami's breaths were coming out quick and uneven as he took in her nearly completely exposed form. She had to bite back a moan when his heated hands started to roam across her stomach. There was no way that she was going to let him hear her moan at his touch. If she made any sort of noise, it would be like admitting to him that she wanted more and that she was giving in to him.

His hands continued to move up and down her sides and across her flat abdomen until he wanted more. He looked up at the woman who was currently under him and smirked at the sight before him. Nami's eyes were closed tightly and her face was flushed from his actions. She had her bottom lip in her mouth in an attempt to keep herself from making any sounds. "Look at me, Miss. Nami." Her eyes cracked open and she trained them on the man who had just spoken to her. His eyes were sparkling with mischief and a sickening smile was on his lips as he continued to torture her. "Keep watching. Don't look away until I say that you can." He didn't wait for an answer; he slipped a hand underneath the woman and unhooked her bra. Nami's eyes widened as she realized what he planned to do.

"No, wait!" Her pleas fell on deaf ears as he flipped up the cups of the bra to expose her bountiful chest. She couldn't help but whimper as the cool air in the room hit her naked body. She bit down on her lip again to cease anymore squeaks that her traitorous body wished to release. Law stared up into her eyes as he buried his face in between the mounds of flesh. Each of his hands grabbed a breast and began to knead. Nami's back arched involuntarily as his tongue came out to play. She couldn't control the urge to cry out any more. The silence in the room was broken when her plump lips parted to let out a heated moan. Law chuckled into her chest as she gave in to her desires.

"That's right," he said slyly, "moan for me." His taunting her made the stubborn woman want to try once again to regain control, but the way that his tongue was circling her nipple made a long string of moans and cries fall from her mouth. She hated herself at this moment. She couldn't even control her own body. He had complete control of her at this moment, and he knew it too.

"S-stop." Nami managed to squeeze out between her ragged pants. She wriggled and twisted her body, so that the message was clear to him. Law continued to give his attention to her breast as if she hadn't said anything. He took possession of one of her nipples in his mouth and sucked gently before increasing the strength. "No!" She half moaned the word as she tried to protest. She kept her eyes focused on the man pleasuring her because she didn't want to know what happened if she disobeyed him.

Law raised his head to look at her again. "Why should I stop? You seem to be thoroughly enjoying it. Besides, this is punishment. A parent doesn't stop spanking their child if the child asks them to stop." He lowered his face back to her bosom and resumed her punishment. He flicked and teased her sensitive nipples with his calloused thumbs until they were red and hard. He brought his face down to her naval and began to slowly lick a tantalizing line up her stomach and between the valley between her breasts until he reached her lips.

He stopped and looked into Nami's eyes. She was breathing hard and was dazed. "Now, for the last part of your punishment." He said slow enough for her fogged mind to process. "Kiss me." He demanded. Nami may have been unable to resist his touch, but her kissing him willingly was not going to happen. Gathering up her courage, she let a "no" slip past her lips.

The word hung in the air for a few seconds, making Law narrow his eyes. "Might I remind you that you are in no position to refuse me." He was obviously a man who didn't take "no" for an answer. Instead of having Nami initiate the action as he requested, he devoured her lips instead. Nami shut her mouth tightly in an attempt to keep him out, but he wouldn't have any of that. Law roughly grabbed one of her breast again, making the navigator gasp out in surprise and pleasure. This slip in her focus allowed him to slide his tongue inside of her wet mouth and explore like the pirate that he was. He moved his wet appendage along the roof of her mouth and along her own tongue, trying to coax it out to play. She blatantly refused and moved her tongue away from his. He was not deterred however and continued to lick along the inside of her teeth. She swung her head to the side to get rid of him, but he responded to her action by fisting his hand in her hair; effectively keeping her still and deepening the kiss at the same time.

Nami had a flittering thought about biting him and causing him pain that he wouldn't soon forget. She had her jaw tense and ready to do it, but seconds before she could she clamp down on his tongue, he pulled away. He continued to get up and stand at the foot of the bed and look down at her. She was a hot mess. There were marks of his punishment all over her top half, her lips were red and puffy due to the passionate kissing, and she was panting for air while she lay half naked. Law took the sight in for a few more moments before he started to redress the red head again. "This will be where you will be staying for however long you are here." Law said with a hint of authority.

"But," Nami swallowed and took a breath before continuing, "isn't this your room?" A smirk developed on the doctor's face.

"Exactly. We will be sharing quarters. You don't have a problem with that do you?" He finished arranging Nami's clothes and stood tall, towering over her. She didn't answer the question that he asked since she knew that he didn't care whether she had a problem with it or not. "Well then, I must leave now and attend to important matters. I won't bother tying you up more since I will be locking the door and posting a guard outside of your room. The bathroom is to your left if you wish to take a shower. However, I don't have a change of clothes for you, but feel free to wear some of mine if you wish." With that said, Law exited the room and left Nami on the bed still tied up. The unmistakable click of the door locking echoed throughout the silent room. She could hear his footfalls as he walked down the hall and disappeared into another section of the submarine.

**Yeah! Ha ha sorry, no Bepo. Maybe next chapter! ;) Wow! I used a smiley face! I never ever use them! Not even in texts or emails! Well, anyway, I had a sleepless night over this chapter because I couldn't remember how I portrayed Law and I thought he was out of character, but then I went back and I checked and I think I did okay. He may be a little, but I think it's okay….right? Ha ha well anyway…I think that this is the first chapter that I have written during the day and not at night. And sorry if there are mistakes cause I didn't really have time to edit because I just wanted to get the chapter out. Thanks for reading! And remember to review and stuff!Ta ta for now! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10! Woot woot! Okay, for all of you out there, no need to worry about whether this is going to turn into a rape story. It's not. I just wanted to portray Nami as the stubborn person that she is, and I wanted to make her fight against Law a little. I mean, I'm a realistic person okay? I just don't think that it's realistic that someone will fall in love immediately, but it's coming soon okay? You'll see in this chapter what I mean by that. Alrighty! With that said, enjoy!**

Nami sat on the bed and mulled over her thoughts. Law's so-called punishment wasn't what she had expected. She thought that he would have given her nothing but pain and suffering since he was known for being incredibly cruel, yet the throughout the whole punishment he was making sure that he wasn't too rough and that she got some pleasure out of it as well. She frowned at that thought. She shouldn't have felt anything enjoyable since he was forcing it on her, but the way he touched her was absolutely glorious. Nami's body began to tingle all over again when she thought about it. What was he trying to do? Maybe his real purpose was to show her how weak he could make her with just a few touches. Whatever he was doing, it had the straw hat navigator completely confused.

Nami let out a sigh and decided that she wanted to take a shower. She didn't know how long she had been on Law's ship knocked out, but she felt absolutely disgusting. She got up from Law's bed and walked over to where the letter opener was near the door. She sat on the ground, facing away from the object, and grabbed it with her still bound hands. She guessed that Law figured that since she could get out of her bindings before, she could do it again. This time, though, it would be easier. The letter opener was sharper than the scissors were so it wouldn't take as long. She began to cut through her ropes and in a matter of minutes she was free.

Nami got up from the floor and walked to the door which she had looked in during her search for her perfect clima-tact. She opened it this time having a better idea of what was inside. The bathroom was like any old bathroom. There was a toilet, a shower, a counter with a sink, and a mirror on the wall above the sink. Almost every article in the room was white like the infirmary. Again, how boring. Nami closed and locked the door behind her and opened the shower and turned the knob on the handle until the water was flowing nicely from the spout overhead. As the she waited for the water to warm up, she stripped all of her clothes from her body and piled them on the floor in a heap. Once that was done, she stepped into the shower and began to clean herself.

There weren't many feminine soaps or washes for Nami to use during her cleansing. Actually there were none. There was simply a bar of soap which didn't smell like much. This fact wasn't very surprising considering that there were only men on the ship. She used the soap happily, however, since she was glad just to be clean. Once she was done lathering and cleaning off her body, she stopped the flow of water and stepped out from the shower into the humid bathroom. She grabbed one of the towels which were hanging from the wall on a hook to dry herself off. Like the rest of the room, the towels were white as well. After drying her skin as much as she could, she wrapped the towel around her shapely figure and wiped the fog, which was blocking her reflection in the mirror, away with her hand.

When Nami looked into the mirror she couldn't help but sigh. There were marks all over her chest from Law's earlier actions. Looking at them made her remember the sensations and emotions that she had experienced. It was nothing like she had felt before. It was exciting and thrilling, yet horrifying at the same time. A burning hot sensation in her lower abdomen made Nami redirect her train of thought before her arousal became a problem. She didn't like to admit that a man like Law made her aroused. It didn't make any sense to her. He was cruel, crude, and a lazy ass. Every one of those characteristics was something that she rejected a man over. She hated men like that, but for some reason Law was different.

Nami shook her head. Maybe the only reason that she was attracted to Law was because of his looks. He was quite good looking compared to other pirates that she has seen. His tan skin and his black hair looked extremely masculine and they blended well together. Also, his tattoos were alluring as well.

Nami sighed again and started to search through the drawers in the counters, looking for a brush or a comb that she could run through her dripping hair. Finally, in the very back of one of the drawers, she found a very old brush which had been barely used. She concluded that the lack of brushes and such was due to the fact that Law didn't really brush his hair. She shook and blew the dust off before she brushed her wet hair thoroughly. She stopped after she got all of the tangles out and put the brush back into the drawer where she found it. Her next objective was to find a toothbrush and some toothpaste. She looked over the counter and saw what she was looking for by the top of the sink. The only problem was that there was one toothbrush. It was definitely Law's, but Nami was too desperate to care. She picked up the small handled brush and squeezed a dab of minty paste onto the bristles. She ran the brush under some water from the sink before popping it into her mouth and began scrubbing harshly. Once she was satisfied with the feel of her mouth, she rinsed the brush off and exited the bathroom.

Next she was going to search for some clothes. Law had said that she could use some of his so she figured that she would start there. She went to his closet and started to dig around. He had plenty of his signature sweatshirts, and since she wasn't wearing a bra, she would wear one of those. Finding suitable pants was more difficult than the shirt. He had many pairs of jeans but none of them fit her. They were all too long for her shorter legs. The only other thing he really had were some boxers. Nami figured that it could be worse, and she picked out a pair of boxers that were black and had white broken hearts on them. She pulled the clothes onto her body and was satisfied with the way that they fit. The sweat shirt was definitely too big for her, but the bagginess was comfortable. She rolled up the sleeves to try to imitate the dark doctor, and found that she preferred them rolled up rather than hanging loose around her hands.

As Nami was fixing the sleeves so that they lay as flat as possible, a heavy knock sounded on the door. She froze and lifted her eyes to the wooden door. After a moment of silence, another knock echoed throughout the room. She realized that the person outside of the door was waiting for her to answer in some way. She walked up to the door and let a shaky "yes?" slip past her lips. She heard some kind of muttering on the other side of the door, but nothing that she could understand. "Excuse me? I didn't quite catch that." she said gaining courage.

"I, um, have some food for you. Captain sent me, so, um, is it okay for me to come in?" Nami's stomach growled at the thought of food. She was so preoccupied with the current events that she hadn't even noticed that she was starving.

"Yes, come on in." Nami said pleasantly. She would cause hell for the crew and this poor sap later, but right now she just wanted some nourishment to settle her ravenous stomach. She heard the door unlock and she stepped away from the wooden slab to allow the man entrance to the room. She had expected the amazing smell of freshly cooked food, but she had not expected the white eight foot bear that stepped into her room. He was holding a tray with various foods on it in one hand while he opened the door with his other hand. Nami's mouth fell open in shock and she couldn't help but lift her hand to point weakly at him. The bear noticed her obvious gestures and lowered his head in depression before uttering a "sorry".

Nami shook her head and regained her composure. She had seen this bear before, but not this close up. He was a lot bigger than she had thought. She reached up and took the tray from his hand. The feeling of the tray being taken from him made the bear look up and at the woman before him. She smiled up at him and thanked him for the food. He smiled back and continued to stand awkwardly in the doorway. Nami couldn't help but admit that he was kind of cute. He didn't seem like a cruel and beastly bear. He seemed more like a teddy bear. He looked big and squishy and his shy personality added to the adorableness that he exuded.

Nami looked at the teddy bear which was still standing in the door. "Is there something else?" she asked. The bear looked at her and twiddled his thumbs for a second.

"Um, captain ordered me to watch you and make sure that you eat the food. He also said that if you refused to eat the food in some kind of hunger strike, then I am to report to him, and, um, he would come down here and force feed you." Nami's face went blank. She looked down and the warm food in her hands and then back up at the bear.

"I see. Well, um, what's your name?" Nami inquired to the polar bear.

"Bepo." The bear said hesitantly as if he wasn't sure whether it was a good idea to give his name or not.

"Well Bepo, I don't believe that you will have to worry about whether I will eat my food or not. I assure that I will. Just because I've been kidnapped doesn't mean that I have a death wish." Bepo nodded but continued to stand in the room. Nami sighed and realized that the he would obey his captain's orders no matter what. She took the tray of food and sat down at the desk. She happily munched on the piece of bread that had been brought to her. She couldn't ever remember a time when a simple loaf of bread tasted so good. Finished with the soft loaf, she uncovered the plate that was also on the tray. It was a plate of curry and rice, but at this point Nami didn't care what it was. She tried to be ladylike as she ate, but she was failing miserably as she shoved fork after fork of food into her mouth. Finished with her food, she picked up the glass of water next to her plate and gulped it down. She sat back in her chair and let out a sigh of satisfaction.

The bear which was still standing in the doorway was amazed at the way the woman had just acted. He was still unsure about having a woman on board. He was quite surprised when his captain wanted to kidnap this woman, but he was even more shocked to find that he wanted to kidnap her because he had taken a liking to her. He never thought that he would see the day when his captain fell for someone.

Nami got up from her chair and picked up the tray from the desk. She handed it back to the white bear as she bowed to him and thanked him. He took the tray from her and took in her appearance for the first time. She was wearing his captain's sweatshirt and boxers. The large clothes made her girlish figure disappear, but they also made her seem small. She looked tiny in the baggy sweatshirt. Bepo stood there with the tray in his hands for a few more seconds before speaking up again. "Um, captain decided that at the next island he would buy you some clothes, but in order for him to do that, um, he needs your sizes. So, um, could you please give them to me? Please don't think I'm creepy for this."

Nami looked surprised. She hadn't even thought about buying clothes yet. "When are we going to arrive at the next island? Is he going alone?" She questioned, trying to decide whether she liked the idea of Law buying clothes for her.

"We're going to surface in a few hours to dock at the island. Um, yes he is going alone. I-is that a problem? I don't think that he wants you off of the ship yet. He says that it's part of a punishment or something?" Nami pursed her lips in dissatisfaction. She most likely couldn't change Law's mind so he would buy whatever he thought was suitable for her. An idea suddenly struck her, however.

"Wait here for a second." She commanded the bear as she walked over to the desk again and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. She scribbled on the paper her sizes and a few articles of clothing that she wanted. She folded the paper once and handed it to the bear still standing in the doorway. "Give this to your captain. It has my sizes on it as well as few things that I wish to have. Tell him that if he wishes for me to cooperate, then he better get the things that I wrote on this paper. I may be a pirate, but I am also a woman. I will not tolerate ugly, old-fashioned clothes." The bear nodded, signaling that he would pass on her message. He finally left the room, closing and locking the door behind him.

Nami looked away from the wooden door and at the room around her. It was still a mess from her frantic search earlier. If she was going to reside in this place for the rest of her stay, she wasn't going to live in a dump. She decided that with all of her free time she was going to clean this place up. Maybe Law would be impressed and allow her to explore the island a little. If she could just manage to get out of this ship and onto dry land, then escaping would be so much easier. If she didn't get away from Law's clutches on this island, then the possibility of her crew finding her was going to be next to zero. Her crew would most likely find another log pose and start sailing to this island as soon as possible. If she escaped here then it would only be a matter of time before she encountered her nakama once again. With a new plan in mind, she made the bed, hung up the clothes on the floor in the closet, and rearranged the desk. After an hour or so of cleaning she liked what she saw. The room had returned to its original luster. With nothing left to do, Nami walked to the window above the bed and looked out at the water. It had gotten significantly brighter than it was a few hours ago. It wouldn't be long before they reached the surface.

**Sorry this chapter was kind of short. I know. It took me a while to get this out because I was busy for a while. Next chapter will be so much more interesting. I feel so monotone. Does this seem monotone to you? Yeah it is. Sorry, well I hoped you enjoyed it. Please review and tell me what you think. Okay thanks. Bye…..**


	11. Chapter 11

**So….This is awkward….I haven't written in a while and I'm sorry. I thought I would be more regular with this but apparently not. Well anyway, I will have a bit of time from now on, unless I have a ton of homework. I have yet to decide how much longer I want this story to be. Uggg…I can't wait until Law shows up in One Piece again. I wonder if he'll be any hotter…..what am I saying? Of course he'll be hotter! If he's not...I'm going to kill someone….ha ha just kidding. (Or am I?)**

The light was absolutely blinding. One moment Nami was looking out the window at the glowing water which surrounded the submarine, and the next her eyes were being assaulted by the brilliant rays of the sun. She was forced to put up her hand to block the sunshine to keep it from injuring her sensitive eyes any further. She slowly lowered her hand as she became accustomed to the intense amount of light and looked outside at the island. It was a pretty island. There were lush forests all around and the sun glittered off of the crystal clear water. The people of the island seemed happy too.

Nami thought herself lucky that the window of her room was on the side of the submarine that was facing the dock where the Heart pirates had decided to anchor their ship. She pushed her face against the smooth glass so that she could get the best view possible of the busy island. From her position she could see fishermen bringing in their latest catch, children running amuck, and various other people selling a variety of items. Nami had to temporarily remove her face from the window to wipe away the fog that had collected there from her breath before she could once again place her face inside the round window frame to continue observing.

She was fully enjoying the scene before but was startled when a familiar pair of shoes dropped into her field of vision. Law had jumped down from the sub and was now on the dock talking to some old man who was trying to sell him some of his wares. As Law talked, he waved what looked like the piece of paper on which Nami had written her sizes and preferred clothes in front of the old man's face before turning and walking away. Nami couldn't help but think that Law was actually being considerate to buy her clothes. Wait a second, considerate? How was he in any way considerate? He stalked, kidnapped, and molested her. How does buying her clothes make up for everything that she's been through and make him considerate? Nami quickly banished any nice thoughts about Law from her head. Now was not the time to think nicely about your captors and your enemies. Now was the time to begin her escape plan.

Now that she was sure that Law was off of the ship, she could safely navigate her way to freedom. All she had to do was get out of this room and off of the ship. After that was done, she would have to find some place that she could hide out at for a while without being found until her crew came along and saved her. But she couldn't get ahead of herself. First is step one: getting out of this room.

She casually walked up to the wooden door of her room and rapped on it gently. When she didn't hear an answer from the other side she knocked a little harder. This time a soft "yes" could be heard from the other side of the door. From the tone of the voice and the way that it was said, Nami could tell who was posted as the guard to her room. "Um, I'm sorry to bother you Bepo, but I have a little problem." She stopped speaking momentarily to see whether Bepo had anything to say. When her pause was met with silence she continued on, "You see, I think the shower in the bathroom sprung a leak because there's water all over the floor of the bathroom and it's coming from the bottom of the shower. I believe that a pipe somewhere within the shower is leaking and the water is beginning to flow from the bathroom into your captain's room. If it isn't dealt with soon then the floor boards are going to warp and I don't think your captain is going to be happy." She stopped her lie to listen for Bepo's response. She waited for a good minute before he said anything.

"Captain told me to not open this door for any reason. He said that if you were really in trouble, then I would need to bring another crewmate to make sure that you wouldn't escape." The hallway beyond the door fell silent once again. Nami seethed as she frantically tried to figure out another way to get out of this cursed room. The only other solution that she could think of was to break the round little window who had recently become her friend. She looked around the room for a nice blunt, hard object with which she could smash the glass in the window. If Law thought that she would stay in his room like a sweet little doll then he was horribly mistaken.

A light bulb nearly went off over Nami's head as she got a great idea. Why not cause a little mischief before she leaves for good? With her plan in mind, she walked over to the bathroom and threw the door open with vigor. She stalked towards the counter with the sink in it and settled into a squatting position in front of it so that she was facing the two cabinet doors. She grabbed the dainty handles and jerked them open to reveal the tubes and pipes which caused the sink to work. In her earlier search for her clima-tact she had previously opened these cabinets and had seen a wrench inside. She searched again for the tool to find it way in the back; forgotten in the depths of the storage space. She grabbed her temporary tool and fitted its teeth around the pipe directly underneath the sink. She pushed with all her might against the metal handle of the wrench until it slowly started to loosen. With each push the pipe became easier and easier to loosen until it released its hold on the surrounding pipes. Pleased with her accomplishment, Nami grabbed the freed chunk of pipe and threw it underhanded into the other room where it continued to roll across the floor and into the gapping closet. Now Law will get a nice surprise when he decides to use the sink. She stood up straight, placed the wrench in one of her belt loops and continued on to cause even more strife.

Deciding that a smashed window and a sabotaged sink wasn't enough, the red haired vixen went into the bedroom and started to push furniture around. If she was going to smash a window to get out, then Bepo was going to hear what she was doing. So to fix the problem of possibly getting caught before she could make her get-away, she stacked furniture against the wooden door. She didn't want to alert her guard to her scheming so she did this task as quietly as she could. Once she was satisfied with the amount of stuff blocking the door, she grabbed the wrench from her pants and juggled it around in her hands to feel the weight of the solid metal object. If everything goes according to the plan then all of the furniture stacked against the door won't even be necessary.

"Oh, Bepo!" Nami called out in a singsong voice to the shy bear in the hallway. She was hoping that if she could chide him enough to get him to believe that she was just trying to get him to open the door. "So you won't even open the door if I do this?" As Nami finished her statement she hurled the wrench at the circular window and watched as the object smashed against the window but made barely a crack. Her mind froze and tried to process what had just happened. Why didn't the window break? Just as she had asked herself that question, the answer hit her like a train. A normal window would break when a wrench was thrown at it, but these aren't normal windows. Subs can't have normal windows if they are to withstand the enormous pressure of the sea as they dive underwater. Nami's heart dropped at this realization. There goes her brilliant plan. Now what was she going to do?

She was scrambling to come up with a new idea before Law came back from town and this perfect opportunity was wasted. She was deep in thought when she heard him speak. She had forgotten about Bepo completely. "Um, what did you do? What was that thud? Um, are you okay?" Suddenly a gear shifted in her head and a new plan was completely formed within a few seconds.

"Oh it was nothing really. I'm just helping your captain redecorate. I thought that maybe he would like a larger room, so I'm knocking out a few walls. Is that all right? I'm also rearranging his stuff to make this place seem more spacious." As the young woman spoke, she walked over to the wrench again and retrieved it from the floor. Once it was back in her hand, she paced around the room looking for some way to cause chaos. She slowly made her way back to the abused bathroom and looked at her giddy face in the mirror above the sink. "But some of this stuff has to go. I mean this mirror is hideous. I think I'll save him the trouble and get rid of it for him." She raised her arm up over her head and brought the chunk of metal down on the polished face of the bathroom mirror. It shattered to pieces; many of which fell to the ground in a beautiful rain of silver. The piercing crash echoed throughout the room and into the ears of the white bear. She could tell that he was beginning to panic because she heard his head hit the door as he tried to hear everything that was going on. All he needed was another little nudge before he would ignore his captain's orders and open the door, so Nami thought that she should bring it up a notch.

She walked toward Law's desk and looked at the helpless wooden chair. She picked it up by the back and held it in front of her. "And this chair, I can't believe Law sits on this. How horrible it must be for him to work long hours while sitting on such a rugged piece of wood. I'm just such a nice person that I'll even take care of this for him too." She swung the chair to her side and thrusted it into the wall next to her. The wood groaned and cracked on her first swing, but on her second the old wood splintered into chunks as it hit the wall.

Nami heard Bepo making sounds of horror as he stood and listened to his captain's room being trashed. She could tell that he had finally given in and was determined to make the destruction stop. The navigator grabbed the wrench again and placed both of her hands on the handle and held it near her ear in preparation to attack. She heard the key slip into the lock and unlock the door in a hurry. "Maybe I should do something about this ugly lamp and clock too. What do you think Bepo?" She taunted the foolish bear. The door opened a smidge with a "thunk" as the wood of the door met the wood of the piled furniture. She could hear Bepo groan with effort as he used his body and his strength to push the furniture and the door back so that he could get into the room. Nami hid behind the stack of furniture and poised her makeshift weapon so that she would be ready to strike when the opportune moment arose.

That moment came when he stopped pushing the door and looked up to peer into the room. The only thing that he was able to see before he fell unconscious on the floor was the red haired woman smashing him on the head with the wrench. When the iron wrench met with the thick skull of Bepo, his eyes crossed and he slumped to the floor in a heap. Nami almost felt bad for Bepo. He was such a nice person; maybe not person, animal? Well anyway, he wasn't as cruel as he could have been, but he was foolish and naïve and it was because of these traits that he was going to be in big trouble when the captain came back.

Nami stepped over the body of the large bear and into the hallway. She looked to her left and to her right before she chose to take a right and run down the hall. The place from where Law had jumped down outside was to her right and that meant that it was most likely the one and only exit to the submarine was located in that direction. She raced down the wooden passage until she got to a large open space which housed many complex looking control pads and screens. She could infer from the many wheels and levers that this was the control room. The whole sub was under the control of this little room. Knowing this piece of information, Nami was slightly confused. If this was the control room, then where were all of the shipmates? It seems like this would be the one room that they would flock to. Disregarding the matter and just counting herself lucky, she saw something from the corner of her eye that got her very excited. The idea of controlling the whole sub wasn't what had Nami excited; it was what was lying on one of the tables in the corner. Her prefect clima-tact was left alone on the table in three parts. She rushed over to her lost weapon and continued to pick it up and secure it to her leg once again. Not wanting to run the risk of someone coming and catching her, she restrained herself from jumping for joy and exited the room and began to look for the door to the deck once again.

She sprinted down a few more hallways, before she saw what she was looking for. A large metal door was before the jubilant woman. She reached for it without hesitation and clenched the metal door handle in her grasp. She jerked the latch back towards her so that the door popped free from its frame. The sunlight poured into the hall behind her as she slowly eased the door open. What met her eyes wasn't exactly what she had expected. The empty ship had been bothering her, but she didn't think that this was where all of the crewmen had gone. Nami stood in the doorway, still clutching the door handle, staring wide eyed at the group of men in white jumpsuits before her.

They all froze when they saw her and looked at her in awe. They were dumbstruck by the sight that was before them. A young, thin, and very attractive redheaded woman was exiting their ship with their captain's clothes on. Nami took advantage of the situation and didn't think twice before she ran to the railing of the sub and leaped into the icy water below. She figured that it was better to get out of there before they had the chance to capture her again. As she fell she could hear the men yelling and shouting after her. All of their voices were silenced, however, when the sea engulfed her form and caressed her face. She swam for a few moments within the cover of the water, but when her lungs started to yearn for air, she floated up to the surface and took a deep breath. Law's overly large clothes made it difficult to swim, but she managed. She looked back at the crowd which had gathered at the railing of the sub to watch her escape and smiled at her success. None of them were following her. She figured that either they saw it as too much work to chase after her and would pin all of the blame on poor Bepo or they didn't even know who she was and why she was on their ship.

Nami swam the best that she could as her heavy garments restrained her movement and made it to a section of the shore that was covered in trees. This grove was quite a distance away from her prison; making her feel more safe. She crawled up onto the land and immediately hid herself among the foliage. She planned on staying her for some time. She would rather that all of her progress thus far would not go to waste just because she was impatient and reckless. Although she couldn't stay here too long because Law would eventually come back and send out a search party and one of the first places that they would search was the grove of trees in which they saw her escape. She climbed a tall tree and sat among its branches, waiting for the right time to move to arise. From her position she could see the sub quite clearly yet be completely concealed, so if Law came back she would know that it was time for her get out of there before he had the chance to find her.

Sitting in the tree gave her plenty of time to think. Nami could tell that this next couple of days would be long. Her captor won't give up searching for her for who knows how long. He may never give up. That thought scared the young woman out of her mind. Not only would she be running away from the law and the marines, but she would also be running away from one of the most notorious and powerful supernovas out there. That would make her stressed beyond belief and even more paranoid than she already is.

The red head ran a hand through her hair and focused her attention back on the pirate submarine. All of the crewmates were talking in a circle on the deck, but in the blink of an eye they all suddenly straightened their backs and faced toward a single direction. Their behavior indicated that the pirate captain had returned from his shopping trip and was about to find out about her escape. From this distance, Nami saw Law ascend onto the deck and hear the news from one of his crew. It wasn't like she had expected him to throw a fit or kill someone, but she didn't expect him to remain so calm. He merely took of his hat and shook his hair with a hand in a frustrated manner before placing it back on his head. The men talked a little bit more before she saw a man in a white jumpsuit point in her direction; telling law where she had disappeared. He stared in her direction and Nami couldn't help but tense her muscles in case he somehow could see her hidden among the trees. He looked back down and tapped his large katana against the shoulder that it rested on. He looked back up and walked to the still agape door before he completely walked inside. She only wished that she could see his face when he saw what kind of mess she had made, but now was not the time. She needed to move.

Nami slowly crawled down from the tree and made her way away from the shore. She walked sneakily through the forest, careful not to step on any twigs, until she reached a stone road which led into town. First she would need to steal some money from a few people so that she could buy some clothes that fit her as well as pay for hotel room where she could stay. For now, all that she could do was to hope and pray that she was cunning enough to avoid her pursuer until her nakama would be able to save her from this nightmare. However, little did she know that her disappearance from her quarters on Law's ship was merely an inconvenience with which he was going to deal with quickly.

**Woot! Yeah I know, it took a long time to get this out and you get a not very exciting chapter. But don't worry, within the next few chapters there will be a lemon! If you don't like lemons then I'm sorry but you should have read the rating on my story. M means something. Anyway, I'm currently…..I don't know. I guess I just want to say something else to make my life sound not so boring. Well my life is boring so I don't having anything else to say. **

**Bye.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Oh my goodness gracious...I feel so horrible for making you guys wait for me to update. Sorry, I kind of just dropped off the face of the earth there for a while. I just graduated high school and I've been getting college stuff set up. I also went on a couple major vacations, so that's been keeping me tied up. Also, I've been having technical issues. The main writing program that I've been using expired or something like that, but whenever I tried to move my finished chapter to another computer or tried to open it in another program, it came out as gibberish. All symbols and nothing else. So I had to restart my chapter, but it's all figured out now. So with another apology (I'm so sorry!), here is the next chapter! I hope everyone doesn't mind that it's still taking place in the past. Perhaps I'll start another story that will be more updated and recent. If people really want that, then I could make it happen. Just let me know!**

The hustle and bustle of the large town was disorienting at first, but after a while Nami got used to the large crowds and loud people. As the citizens went about their daily business, the straw hat navigator stood in the shadow of an obscure alleyway. Men, women, and children passed by her as she scanned them; looking for an easy target. The people here weren't very wealthy by the look of them. Everyone wore plain clothes and were either going to or coming from work. This little fact made choosing a victim difficult for Nami. She waited another ten minutes or so before she decided that her current action wasn't getting her anywhere. There wasn't a doubt in her mind that Law was already on the move and searching for her. Every minute that she wasted in this alley, the closer he came to catching her.

With the danger of her pursuer's approach fresh in her mind, Nami made her way into the middle of the street. She began to walk among the large hoards of people; slipping between the busy men and women as they made their way home. While these people ambled along, the cat thief bumped and touched the civilians to distract them as she plucked their wallets from their pockets; they wouldn't know that they had been robbed until sometime later. As she weaved between people, pick pocketing as she went, she couldn't help but be reminded of her home town. Nami had done almost this exact same thing when she left her village, only it was on a larger scale. Oh how much she longed to see Nojiko and Genzo again. The red head let out a sigh and forced herself to be rid of these thoughts. She couldn't afford to be distracted now.

She only stayed in the public eye doing this for a few minutes. The more time she stayed out in the open, the more she was putting herself in danger of being caught.The bright clothes that she was wearing, which were Law's, would no doubt attract attention. And to make matters worse, her hair wasn't exactly subtle either. After slipping a few more wallets out of a couple pockets, she took her stolen goods and retreated back into the dark cover of an alley. There she shook the wallets from where she had collected them within the baggy sweatshirt onto the ground. She then opened up each wallet and extracted the money from within. After she had finished gleaning all that she could from them, she tucked the wad of bills into the waistband of Law's boxers and proceeded to leave the wallets in the alleyway in a large pile. Someone was bound to find them eventually, but by the time that they did, she was going to be long gone.

The red headed vixen took a glance around the street her to confirm that it was safe for her to leave the shadows before she slipped back into the crowd. The first thing she planned to do with her stolen money was to buy some clothes that actually fit her so that she wouldn't have to wear _that _man's clothes anymore. The whole time that she has been wearing his clothes, she's had to force herself on more than one occasion to not think about where they have been; especially the boxers. The only way that she was able to stomach putting them on was that it was better than nothing. It was either the boxers or being naked. She much preferred the boxers.

Nami brought the hood on the sweatshirt up to cover her red hair in hopes that she would be less noticeable. She was currently on one of the busiest streets in the town. This certain street made pick pocketing easy, but she didn't want to stay here longer than she needed to. It's actually a miracle that Law hasn't spotted her yet. With this thought in mind, Nami made a turn onto another street which was much less crowded. She stuck out more here with not so many people to conceal her, but she didn't plan on staying in the open. She looked to her left and saw a small clothes store. Nami stepped into the store and looked around to see plain as well as cheap clothes. She figured that it was better than nothing. It's not like she could buy expensive clothes with the amount of money that she collected anyway.

The shop wasn't very high class, but at this point she didn't care. She just wanted to get some clothes that fit her and get out of there. Nami browsed the racks looking for anything in her size; picking out things as she went. She tried a few things on before she settled on what she wanted to buy. She brought the pile of clothes up to the register and laid them on the counter before turning to the shop owner. She pulled the wad of cash from the boxers and counted out how much money she would need to pay for everything. The shop keeper behind the counter, who was a woman, proceeded to ring up how much the bundle of clothing before her was going to cost. When the woman began to fold the clothes, Nami stopped her before she could continue. "It's not necessary for you to fold them. I'll be changing into them here anyway." Nami stated matter-of-factly. The shopkeeper looked at her oddly.

"I see. From what I can tell, you seem to be in quite a pinch. The clothes that you're wearing now, whose are they?" Nami could tell that the woman didn't mean to be nosy, but there was no point in telling this person about her situation. Also it would be safer for both of them. If Law's lackeys were to come in here asking questions, then this woman wouldn't know anything and wouldn't have to hide anything either.

Nami just settled on shaking her head and saying, "Men are absolutely insane. Let's just leave it at that." After paying for her clothing, the straw hat navigator walked back into the dressing room where she changed into her newly bought clothes. She inspected herself in the mirror and nodded her head in approval at her clothing choice. Nami had ended up buying a simple pair of black shorts, a pair of gladiator sandals, as well as a red tank top which fit snuggly to her body. Of course she also bought some undergarments, but those weren't important right now.

As she was walking out of the store, another thought hit her. What about her hair? It was important that she cover her flaming head. It stood out too much. She turned back to the store owner and asked, "Do you have any hats?" The woman smiled and nodded her head.

"Yes of course. And for you it's on the house. No need to pay." Nami smiled back at the woman and looked around the store for which hat she wanted to buy. She grabbed a straw hat which reminded her of Luffy. The hat was a bit more feminine than his though. It had a black ribbon tied into a bow around the middle of the cap. She figured that having something like this hat would give her strength to go on. The hat would remind her of her nakama who were no doubt worried sick about her and that she needed to stay strong for them.

She placed her new hat atop her head and waved goodbye to the woman behind the counter. With her new clothes it was going to be a lot harder for Law and his crew to find her. They would be looking for a red haired woman in a bright yellow sweatshirt, not a woman with a straw hat in a red tank top. Nami hoped that her change of clothes would be enough for her pursuers to over look her if they happened to pass each other on the street.

With her first objective complete, Nami could now move onto the second step of her plan. There wasn't really anywhere she could go to get away from Law. She was on an island and she would need a boat to get off of said island. A boat is something that isn't easy to come by, so for now she was stuck here. So the best thing that she could do while in her predicament was to just find some place to lay low for a while until her crew came to this island. That is if they make it to the island. Without her, the straw hat crew was hopeless when it came to directions and navigating. Not only were they directionally challenged, Nami had the log pose with her. In order for them to even know which way Law had taken her, they would need a log pose. As she let her mind wander and dwell upon these thoughts, her situation began to look more and more hopeless. She placed a hand on her forehead as she willed herself to refocus on what she needed to do. She needed to hide and the best place that she could think of was a hotel or an inn.

With her new objective in mind, Nami set out to find a place to stay. She wanted some place that was out of the way and cheap. Who knows how long she'll have to stay here. She needed to make her money last until her rescue comes. Well she could always steal more money, but having to go out into public could get her caught. Not only caught by Law, but also the marines. Someone will find the wallets and report it to the officials. When they hear such a report, they will no doubt begin to look for the criminal. Stealing again wouldn't be a wise tactic, but it's a backup plan in case things get rough.

Nami decided that the best place to begin her search for an inn would be on the edge of town across from the harbor where she first landed on this island. The further away from Law, and the more out of the way, the better. As she walked toward her destination, more and more farms began to crop up. It wasn't as busy out here and it was relaxing. The atmosphere almost made Nami believe that everything was going to be okay. She knew that this was foolish thinking, but she couldn't help it. Everything was so calm and secure feeling.

The buildings around her became sparse, but there were still a few shops and inns around. Nami figured that any one of the inns will do, so she stopped and walked into the nearest one. The people were kind to her and offered her a room without hesitation. They handed her the key to her room and were in the middle of offering to carry her luggage when they realized that she didn't have any. The red headed navigator thanked the elderly couple who ran the small inn before she made her way to the stair well. She had requested a room on the second floor facing the road so that she could easily look out for Law and his crew. Her room was going to be her lookout point for a while.

Nami marched up to her room and inserted the bronze key into the lock made of the same material. The door creaked as it opened to reveal a plain room. Nami sniffed the air and sneezed. It's obvious that the room hadn't been occupied for quite some time. Dust floated into the air each time she took a step and the musty smell forced her to open the small widow facing the street below her. She held the curtains apart so that she could get a good look at her view from the window. From her position she could clearly see the entrance to the inn as well as most of the road leading to her hideout. This suited Nami's needs perfectly. Now all she had to do was keep quiet and wait.

That task however, might prove to be a lot more difficult than she had anticipated. There wasn't much to do this small room. She didn't have any books or any sort of hobby to keep her mind entertained. Each day seemed to pass so slowly that Nami was certain that she was going insane from boredom. Most of everyday was spent looking out her window; keeping watch for her captor or for a sign that her nakama had made it to the island. Her daily routine became monotonous. Every day she would wake up and take a shower. Then she would call room service three times a day to order food for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Between every meal she would sit at her window and watch the farmers pass by on the road; hauling their harvest into town to sell. Nami desperately wanted something to happen, but at the same she didn't. For anything to happen now would be bad, but at least it would liven up her days.

The straw hat navigator sat at her window; bending and twisting her hat in her hands just like she did other days. She was just about to try to untie and retie the ribbon on her hat when something caught her eye in the distance. It was a flash of yellow. Many times Nami had seen a man wearing yellow on the street and thought it was Law; only for it to be a false alarm. She was expecting the same outcome for this time as well. However, it wasn't a false alarm. With each step that the man took towards the inn, the clearer he became. Nami kept her eyes trained on him; ready to see that this man wasn't who she was hiding from. Except this time, instead of him looking less and less like Law the closer he came, the man started looking more and more like him. The hat, the jeans, and that unmistakable hoodie.

Trafalgar Law was heading right for the inn she was staying at. Once Nami realized this, she jumped away from the window and drew the curtains quickly. She had sat like an idiot right in front of the window where the whole world could see. It wouldn't be a surprise if he had already seen her. She paced back in forth in her room.

What should she do? She'd thought about this scenario various times as she stared at the sky from her room, but she hadn't actually expected it to happen. Now that he was approaching where she was hiding, her mind was drawing up a blank about what she should do. How did he know where she was? Had someone seen her gazing out her window and told him? No that was impossible. She had been very attentive to who was in the street before her at all times. There was no way that Law knew that she was in this particular inn. Still, why was he heading this way alone? Perhaps there was a chance that someone had seen her...

Nami refused to think about the specifics for much longer. She didn't care how Law knew where her hideout was, all that mattered was that he was on his way and she needed to do something fast. The drop from the second story window was too high for her to come out unscathed. Her only option at the moment was to hide and hope for the best.

Before she went into hiding, she grabbed the bronze key from within her pocket and made sure that the door to her room was locked. She then placed the key back into her pocket as she made her way towards the closet. It was a simple closet and the door to said closet was of the sliding variety. The red head grabbed one side of the door and slid it wide enough open to slip into the dim confines. She quietly slid the door closed and winced when the wood of the door met the wall with a small thud. The silence in her temporary apartment caused the thud to sound like a gunshot, and all that she could hear now was her labored breathing. Her body was tense because of the situation and this made her breaths to come out in short gasps.

She sat in the silence of her room; straining her ears to listen to everything. For the first ten minutes she heard nothing. Maybe the couple who ran the inn had decided to not disclose her location to Law after all; but that seemed very unlikely. He was, after all, extremely polite when he wanted to be, and usually people with such a characteristic weren't turned away when they asked for something. A few more minutes passed by without Nami hearing or sensing anything out of the ordinary. She was just about to come out of hiding when she heard soft footfalls in the hallway. They weren't very noticeable at first, and if the inn wasn't as quiet as it was, she wouldn't have heard them. He was coming.

The footfalls got louder and louder with each passing second. Soon they would be in front of her door if they weren't there already. Nami didn't dare to breathe for fear that he would hear her. The footsteps stopped all together as her heart rate sky rocketed. She listened intently for the sound of a knock or any noises that would indicate someone fussing with the door to her room. However, she heard nothing. A few minutes passed and still there was nothing but silence.

Had he passed her door? Was it not actually Law that had been walking down the hall? Things just didn't add up. Nami waited a while in silence before she got up the nerve to crack open the door of the closet to peer into her room. Before she could stop herself, she let a screech leave her mouth. Although, it didn't really matter whether she was quiet or not at this point since Law was leisurely leaning against the wall opposite her, giving her a looked which promised that she would regret her actions. She didn't know what to do; what could she do? Nami sat frozen in place as her mind scrambled for an escape. She couldn't come up with anything, so she just stood there staring dumbly at her pursuer as he raised an eyebrow at her silence.

"Did you really think that you could hide from me?" The red head was taken aback by his words; her mind still reeling from his shocking appearance.

"H-how did you find me?" Law simply tilted his head at her question. Nami cursed mentally at herself for the stutter in her voice.

"It wasn't very hard, Miss. Nami. We are on a pretty small island with only one town. Where else would you go? I highly doubt that a woman such as you would have the desire or the skills to rough it in the wilderness. I just had to do some asking around. A woman with bright red hair is quite memorable. There aren't many women with your hair color around these parts." As he spoke, he slowly rose from his relaxed position and made his way towards the closet which she was still cowering in. "Now then, your hopeless attempt at escape has caused us to waste too much time on this island. If you would please be obedient and come with me back to the ship, perhaps I'll ease up on your punishment. I've grown impatient. I don't want to run the risk of bumping into your crew." Law's voice dripped with a poisonous honey which told Nami that he wasn't fooling around. His speech was smooth and sweet, yet venomous at the same time.

The red headed vixen shrank back into the closet and shut the door with renewed vigor."How did you get into my room? I have the key and I heard absolutely no noise!" She heard Law sigh from beyond the door. Of course Nami knew that he could easily overpower her, but at the moment, this was the only way that she could rebel.

"I used my devil fruit ability. Doors and walls no longer pose a threat to me. It seems that I get to show you firsthand what I can do. You want me to fight you in order to get this door open, however, I will not give you that pleasure. I want this to be over with as soon as possible." His words were muffled by the thick wood of the door separating them, but the impatience and irritation that laced them were not missed by the navigator. "Room."

As he uttered the word, the space around her was bathed in a bluish light. She didn't feel any different, but she had a very bad feeling about this. She blinked her eyes and the darkness of the closet vanished only to be replaced by the worn down door of her hotel room. The change was dizzying. She couldn't even comprehend what had happened. She had little time to ask questions or even gasp before a wet rag was pressed over her mouth and nose. The sweet scent of chloroform invaded her senses and she was helpless as she began to lose consciousness. The last thing she remembered before she went completely under was Law's sinister words. "Sweet Dreams, Miss. Nami."

**Yay I finished the chapter! I don't know why but this chapter was extremely hard for me to write. Something about it seemed off and it was just a bore to write. Well the first part was, but then I got really into it at the end. I'm sorry if this chapter is a little disappointing, but there will be more action next chapter...perhaps a lemon? I don't know. I haven't made up my mind yet. So thanks so much for being patient and I look forward to reading your reviews! Thanks so much! Ta ta for now!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Well here I go again! Yet another update! Woot woot! I'm on a roll! Well unlike last chapter, this chapter will be much more exciting now that Nami is in the clutches of Law once more. I've finally figured out a routine for when I should write my chapters and such. It's been working pretty well so far. Some people had a few questions in their reviews so I'll answer those questions right now in order to clear up any confusion that you all might have. **

**My story takes place in the past, and I started writing before the 2 year time skip happened, so in my story Nami has short hair still since the time skip has yet to happen. But you can imagine her with long hair if you want to. I admit that most of the time I do because I'm so used to seeing her with long hair that I just automatically picture her that way. Also, she looks way hotter with long hair in my opinion.**

**As for why I didn't have Law take Nami's heart; well it's because, again, my story takes place before the time skip and I wasn't sure whether he had that ability yet or not. I know it seems like he should have that ability, but it just feels so wrong for me to incorporate future events from the manga with past events. No one knew that Law could take people's hearts until after the time skip and I feel like it would be cheating for him to be able to use that ability before the time skip.**

**Hopefully that explains the complex thinking of my brain O.o Well enjoy the chapter!**

Nami's heartbeat thudded dully in her ears as a wave of nausea came over her. She waited until her upset stomach had calmed down before she opened her eyes. As Nami slowly forced her eyelids apart, the world around her began to spin. She snapped her eyes closed as another bout of nausea hit her. Why did she feel so sick? Just what had happened? The last thing she remembered was her shabby hotel room. As the red head tried to sort through her thoughts, the thud of a door closing met her ears. The simple sound acted as a switch to her memories. Like a dam breaking, past events flooded back to her. That's right; Law had gotten his hands on her again.

The straw hat navigator tried opening her eyes again to not only see where exactly she was, but to also glare at her once again captor. She didn't dare open her eyes past a squint since her head was still spinning, and opening them further would cause her sensitive stomach distress. From what she could see through her blurry vision, she was back in Law's quarters. Once her mind registered this, she let a sigh leave her mouth. She highly doubted that she would be able to escape from here a second time. "I would highly suggest that you just sleep for now Miss. Nami. The side effects of the chloroform will wear off in an hour or so." A lazy voice drawled from her side. Said woman turned her head to stare at where the voice had come from. Law looked like a blob of yellow through her squinted eyes.

"Strangely, I don't feel like sleeping right now." Nami bit out with sarcasm dripping from her words. She may feel shitty, but that didn't stop her from rebelling against this man.

"Suit yourself." There was a moment of silence before he continued to speak. "If I may make another suggestion Miss. Nami. Your attitude towards me could affect how severely I will punish you. If I were you, I would think about perhaps being a little more submissive. You will be punished for your little escape attempt, don't think that you won't be. You may not realize it yet, but you're on my ship and at my mercy once again. I will be back in about an hour to reprimand you for your actions." His final words seemed to echo in the silence of the room as he left.

Now she had gone and done it. It was obvious that Law was already angry with her, but she just had to go and make it worse. What would be her punishment this time? It couldn't be as pleasurable as last time. He was undoubtedly going to be harsher on her this time since her escape attempt was nearly successful; at least she liked to think that it was nearly successful. She had to quickly change her train of thought as she realized that she had just described her earlier punishment as "pleasurable."

Just like other times, the navigator distracted her mind by observing her surroundings. She could now open her eyes fully without wanting to heave up what she last had to eat. With her now clear vision she could tell that she was definitely back in the heart pirate's captain's chambers; although it wasn't in the same state of disaster that she had left it in. She looked above her at the top of the bed and found it strange that her hands were in her line of vision. She let out a little laugh as she realized what she was seeing. Apparently Law had learned from his mistakes. Escaping while your hands are tied behind your back is a lot easier than escaping while your hands are tied tightly to a bed. Now not only were her arms useless, but her freedom to move was taken away as well. This time she couldn't get up and find something to cut out of her ropes. There goes her last bit of hope. Law was right. She was completely at his mercy now.

Nami released a long sigh, and as she was doing so, she realized that she sighed a lot; especially during this week. Things weren't going very well. How did this happen? When she first set sail with her new crew, the only thing that was on her mind was her goal of drawing a world map. Who would have thought that on the very first island of the New World, she would be kidnapped by a psychotic pirate? Fate is a funny thing.

As she was lost in her world of thoughts, the red headed vixen didn't notice the new presence in her room until he had spoken. "Um, excuse me. Sorry if I'm disturbing your rest. Um, captain told me to bring you some food and to help you eat it, if that's okay..." The shy bear muttered out his words as he flicked his gaze back and forth between her and the food on the tray in his hands. Nami had totally forgotten about food. How strange. If Law was punishing her, then why was he feeding her? Usually the first form of punishment that most people resort to is depriving the subject of food, such as when a mother sends her child to bed without any dinner. Well, she wasn't going to complain, and for all she knew, her captor could be testing her. He wanted her to be submissive, and maybe he was testing her attitude with whether she would eat the food or not. In any case, she was hungry and she wanted food.

The food on the tray looked delicious, but Nami didn't have the use of her hands. When she realized this, she remembered something that the polar bear had said. "You have to help me eat the food? Fine, but there's no way that I'm going to eat anything that comes even close to your filthy paws. Who knows where those things have been. Wash your hands first." The bear nodded in understanding as he briefly left the room and washed his large paws in the bathroom next door.

He reentered and sat on the stool to her side where Law had been seated previously. He grabbed the spoon from the tray and dipped it into the bowl of soup. As the spoon was being brought closer and closer to her face, the woman couldn't help but think that Bepo has obviously never cared for anyone in this way before. "You idiot. What are you doing? The soup is hot. Do you want to burn me? What do you think would happen to you if your captain discovers that I have burns all over my face because of your stupidity? Blow on it before you feed me." She knew that she was being kind of cruel and pretty bitchy, but she couldn't help it. She was under a lot of emotional stress right now.

Bepo ducked his head at her harsh words, and nodded his head slowly. Now she felt bad. Oh well. She figured that she would have plenty of time in the future to make amends. The spoon was drawn away from her face and then raised to the mouth of the bear. He took a breath and proceeded to spray the broth all over Nami's face and neck. The scalding liquid attacked her skin for a few seconds before the burn ebbed away to leave a wet mess which smelled of chicken. The poor bear, seeing what he had just done, was beginning to panic. He looked desperately for a napkin to wipe away the spill that he had caused. In his haste, he quickly stood up and caused the bowl of soup to teeter on the tray. Before Nami could even utter a sound, the bowl of liquid crashed to the floor in a show of splattering broth.

The room seemed to go silent as the delicate porcelain met the floor boards. The quite was broken by the wail of the distressed Heart Pirates crew member. This bear was more trouble than he was worth. Why did Law even recruit him? Perhaps the captain hadn't known of his clumsiness before hand, or maybe the bear's fighting skills were worth keeping him around. Either way, the panicked bear, who was running to the bathroom for a towel, was her personal care-taker. He scrambled to mop up the remains of her dinner, or lunch since Nami wasn't really sure what time it was, before he picked up the shards of the bowl from the ground. He had nearly finished collecting the white pieces in his large paw, when his captain decided that this was a good time to make his appearance.

When Law first walked in, his slender eyebrow rose as he took in the scene before him. His arms were crossed, but his eyes roamed Nami's form. "When I heard the shattering of the bowl, I honestly expected you to be the cause." As he spoke, his eyes stared pointedly at Nami; relaying that his words were for her. "But I'm relieved to see that it was merely the clumsiness of my subordinate." His eyes then landed on Bepo who was still on his knees holding the shards of white. "Once you've finished cleaning that up, leave."

"Yes captain!" The bear hurriedly scooped the remaining pieces from the floor before rushing from the room; leaving Nami and Law alone.

"The side effects of the chloroform should have cleared up by now." What the man before the red head said was true. Her nausea and sluggishness were no longer plaguing her. With the ill feelings gone from her body, she could have settled a heated glare on the Law, but she refrained from doing so. His early words were still fresh in her mind. She had to try to get on his good side, now that she was stuck here with no hope of escape. The only way that she would leave this place was if he set her free. "Now that you are feeling better, it's time to exact your punishment." Her heart froze. Apparently it was too late to try to escape his anger.

Law made his way to the bed where Nami was tied tightly to the headboard. "W-wait, just wait a second. Can't we just talk this over?" The navigator shrugged her shoulders as she placed a smile on her face in hopes to persuade him into rethinking his actions. His answer was clear from how his simple stride changed into something much more sinister. He was now walking across the room like a predator stalking its prey. So much for talking. He was looming over her helpless form lying on the bed.

"I thought I had made it clear during our previous conversation that you can't escape being punished." He let his gaze travel along her body; taking in her form underneath her new red tank top. Nami noticed that, unlike other times, Law had brought his nodachi with him. That couldn't be a good sign. She stared at the large sword resting on his shoulder as he continued to study her. His eyes traveled up to her face and followed her line of sight to his sword. He let a smug smile rest on his mouth as he unsheathed his sword. "I brought my nodachi to help with your punishment." His smile grew when he saw the look of horror on Nami's face.

With the sword in the pirate's right hand, he threw the scabbard away with his left and proceeded to climb on top of the apprehensive woman. He situated himself on top of her hips and brought the sword up between them. With his extra weight on top of her, Nami sank deeper into the bed. "W-what are you doing? Get off of me." She tried to bring down her arms to defend herself, but the rope binding her wrists to the bed cut into her skin as she struggled. She let out a little squeak when she felt the bite of the cold blade against her stomach. She looked up and couldn't help the heat that was beginning to pool in her lower regions. Law looked like he was about to devour her. His mesmerizing eyes held an intensity that she had never seen him express before.

As he stared intently at her with his hungry expression, he slowly and carefully slid the blade of his sword up her body underneath her tank top until the tip nearly touched her nose. Then, with a quick and effective movement of his blade, he sliced the front of her blood red garment in half. With her newly bought top ruined, Nami couldn't help but complain. "Hey! I just bought that! Was it really necessary to cut my shirt in half?" Law paid no attention to her griping, as he grabbed hold of the fabric of the frayed fabric and ripped it the rest of the way off.

"I'm growing impatient." It was a simple phrase that he uttered, but it promised that the main event wouldn't take long to get to. Law made easy work of her shorts. Her legs weren't tied down so getting her pants off was just a matter of overpowering her. Soon she was in just her lacy black under garments. Law took his sword once again and swiftly cut off her bra which was containing her bountiful chest. The mounds bounced ever so slightly as they were freed. He then slipped his thumbs under the waistband of her panties and teasingly slid his digits along the skin of her lower waist. He looked up at his prey to gauge her reaction. Nami could feel her face heat up at the scene before her. An extremely attractive man was leaning over her mostly naked body with his thumbs within the waistband of her panties; ready to take them off.

He enjoyed the look on her face and the silence of her mouth was satisfying. Ending his game, he slipped her lacy panties down her legs and off of her body. Now she laid there tied to his bed completely revealed to his prying eyes. Law sat back and let his eyes roam over her milky skin. She squeezed her thighs together to try to block his view of her the best that she could.

He was not satisfied with just looking, however. He lowered his hands to Nami's stomach and slowly slid them up over her soft skin until he cupped each of her breasts in his hot hands. She gasped and closed her eyes as he began to massage them. Softly at first, but as his need began to grow, his hands got rougher. The woman below him was trying her hardest to hold back the moans that were bubbling up in her throat, but as much as she tried, one managed to slip past her lips. He chuckled deeply above her as he began to play with her nipples. Nami's back arched at his touch, and she couldn't believe what she was doing. Her traitorous body was enjoying what he was doing to her; almost as if she wanted his this. The red head reprimanded herself and decided that this had to stop.

At this point Law was now kissing each mound of flesh passionately; tasting and licking her skin as if she was some type of delicacy. "No, stop." Nami managed to say the words, but they were hardly convincing due to how breathless she sounded. The Heart Pirate's captain stilled his mouth and gazed up at the red faced woman beneath him. She was breathing heavily, causing her chest to move up and down enticingly. He smirked and brought his face up to her with his lips pressed to her ear.

Huskily he whispered, "Don't even try to act as if you aren't enjoying it. Your mouth says 'no,' but your body says 'yes.' I should know. I am a doctor after all. Your labored breathing, your red face, the arching of your back, even the tenseness of your muscles. All of these are signs of arousal. And this is just the beginning. There's much more to come. So much more." The hot breath of his words fanned over her ear, eliciting a shiver from the red head.

Law nipped at her ear lobe with his teeth before kissing a trail down her jaw and up to her mouth. When he got to her lips he stopped, hovering barely a centimeter away, and whispered, "Besides, this is punishment." After the words left his mouth, he closed the gap between their lips. He kissed her feverishly; like he couldn't get enough. His tongue slid along her lower lip, and, much to her displeasure, Nami's mouth opened on its own accord. She couldn't even control her own body anymore. It was acting on its own, and her mind couldn't do anything other than watch in horror at what she was doing.

Their tongues battled for dominance; a fight that the doctor easily won. He broke the kiss and then continued to leave a blazing trail, down her throat, between her breasts, and over her naval. He licked the skin of her lower stomach where the heat that she had felt before had grown into an inferno. Nami's legs were still clenched together, so Law took both of his tattooed hands and slid them between her thighs. He then used his overwhelming strength the pry her legs apart in order to get a good look at the most intimate part of her anatomy. Her face flamed red at how intently the man between her legs was staring at her.

Law's hand reached up and took the furry hat off of his head and threw it away before he continued with his pleasuring of her. That's when Nami noticed something odd. She's had sex before (but not as many times as people think. She was flirty, but she wasn't a whore.), and from her experiences men usually have their clothes off by now, or are in the process of taking them off. Then why did Law still have his clothes on? Was he so eager that he merely forgot, or was this how he went about having sex?

Her thoughts about the man were brought to a halt when she felt his hot breath against the sensitive flesh of her inner thighs. His hand slid slowly down to her core and gently brushed his thumb over her clitoris. She gasped at the contact and could feel herself getting wetter than she already was. He repeated his action multiple times; steadily increasing the pressure behind his thumb. The sensation was electrifying each time his digit came into contact with the bundle of nerves. She tried to tell him to stop, but the words turned into moans within her throat.

The sounds she was making only intensified when his mouth decided to play. She could feel his wet appendage circle the opening to her core. She couldn't help but throw her head back when he pushed his tongue inside of her. Within her lower belly, Nami could feel the building up of the pleasure which would soon become an orgasm. As he wiggled and moved his muscle, his thumb didn't stop. Moans were now falling freely from her lips, accompanied by the occasional squeak.

He drew back his tongue and thumb and stared up at her. She had her eyes closed and her chest was heaving up and down as she breathed. Nami cracked her eyes open to see why he had stopped only to be met with the sight of his intense eyes gazing at her from between her legs. His mouth and lower jaw were covered by her body, but she knew that he had a smirk on face by the way his eyes held a look of amusement. He was enjoying watching her bow to his will.

Then without warning, Law placed his mouth were his thumb had originally been and inserted one of his tattooed fingers into her. A long sultry moan left the navigators mouth, and the sound urged the man to continue. He moved his digit in and out of her core at a steady pace while he nipped and licked her clitoris. It was so much pleasure that the navigator could feel her orgasm coming up on her at and incredible pace. If he kept at it like this, it wouldn't be long until she would finish.

The pace of his finger got quicker as her body constricted around the digit. He added to her pleasure by adding another finger. Soon she was losing control. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she was panting as her arousal was taking control of her body. Her orgasm was going to come soon. Only a few more pumps of his fingers into her and she would be in bliss. It took all of her self control to not moan out his name; she didn't want to give him any more reason to gloat about this later. Just a little more. His fingers felt so good rubbing against the inside of her. She was nearly there when...he stopped.

He removed his mouth and fingers from her body, and he stood up to loom over her very aroused form. Her closed eyes snapped open to see him walk over to where his hat was on the ground. He picked the furry thing up and put it on his head and went to collect his sword. Nami was speechless. Just what was he doing? Didn't he want to finish what he had started? The sexually frustrated woman couldn't take it anymore. "What are you doing?" Law glanced at her from the side of his eyes as he placed his sword back into its scabbard.

"I'm punishing you." Nami looked at him flabbergasted.

"What?" The heart pirate's captain turned to look fully at the confused woman on the bed.

"It's not much of a punishment if you enjoy it. Nothing is more frustrating than being brought to the brink of an orgasm and then not being able to achieve it. I think it's a suitable way to reprimand you. I will be taking my leave now. You aren't allowed to be free yet. I don't want you pleasuring yourself in order to achieve your release. Maybe the next time you think about escaping, you'll think twice." The door closed with a thud behind him, and the click of the door locking seemed to echo in the room.

He knew exactly how to torture her. Nami's body ached so very badly for more. She wanted her release, but the sadistic bastard wouldn't give it to her in the name of punishment. She decided that she wouldn't let this get to her. If she just relaxed her body and thought about other things, she would be okay. However, this feat was easier said than done. Her lower body burned and craved to be touched. If Law had untied her, then she probably would have pleasured herself in order to feel her orgasm, just like he said. He didn't want her to though. He wanted her to be sexually frustrated for as long as possible. When was he even going to come back for her? It could be a couple hours that she would have to lay here completely naked on his bed.

No wonder Law had never gotten undressed. He was planning to do this from the start. Nami growled as the desire between her legs cried out for more. She couldn't believe that she had given in to him like that. It was as if she wasn't even his prisoner. It was humiliating, and there's no doubt that he was never going to let her live it down. At this rate, he was going to drive her insane. Her crew better hurry up and rescue her.

**Done! Second chapter finished, and boy what a steamy one that was! Man I did a lot of research for this chapter actually. Well not that much, but the most I've done in a long time. I wanted to make sure that I got everything about chloroform right, so I googled the side effects and everything. I wanted to make it as realistic as possible. I also searched through the manga to find out whether Law is right handed or left handed. I don't know why, but that little detail seemed important to me during the part where he cut her shirt off. I saw that in the manga he used his right hand to wield his sword against smoker, so I said he was right handed, but I don't really think it's that important. Yup, so I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Thanks so much for all the reviews! I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible! Sorry if there are any grammatical or spelling mistakes. I only read through it once really quick. Hopefully if there are it won't ruin the effect of the story. Thanks again and ta ta for now! =)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello there! Another chapter it is. This one won't be as exciting as last chapter, but I think it's necessary in order for my story to progress. Thank you all for bearing with the long wait periods between chapters. School has been crazy busy, but I try to write in my free time if I can. Well, without further adieu, here is chapter 14. And as requested, I included a scene involving the rest of the straw-hats. It starts with Zoro thinking back on how he got to the point where he is now. Sorry if it's confusing.  
**

The swells of the sea in the distance seemed to lap lazily at the rosy evening sky. A gentle breeze tussled the young man's green hair as he sat and watched the red hue darken into black. Zoro was debating with himself about whether or not he should go inside with the rest of his nakama, but he ultimately decided against it. He didn't feel that it would be right for him to be with his crew if Nami couldn't. It was all his fault after all. She had hired him to do a simple job, and he had gone and fucked it up. Of course his friends didn't blame him for her disappearance, but that didn't stop him from condemning himself.

In general, most people would gladly hold the swordsman responsible, but the straw-hats weren't normal people. They were a group of misfits who accepted each-other, no matter what kind of mistakes that they had made in the past. It's because of this mentality that they easily forgive others for their wrongdoings. Hachi is just one example of many. Even though the octopus had, more or less, tortured Nami during her childhood, he was pardoned for his mistakes and eventually became a good friend to the whole crew. Everyone came to act as if the fishman was not involved in evil of any kind.

Now nearly the exact same thing is happening to him. Everyone was acting as if he wasn't even associated with the incident of Nami's kidnapping. So Instead of lingering on how it could have been prevented, the crew was trying their best to find her and bring her back safely.

The majority of the crew looked past Zoro's slip up, but Sanji was another story. The moment that he heard that Nami was missing, he went ape shit crazy. It was like watching an entire soap opera within the span of a few minutes. He changed from fire spitting rage, to emotional wreck, and back to rage again so fast that the swordsman had to question the mental welfare of the cook. After about 30 straight minutes of yelling and wailing from the infuriated and distressed man, he calmed down enough to think about the situation logically. It was at this point in time that Zoro decided that it would be a good idea to inform the rest of his friends about the deal he and Nami had made.

Ussops's eyes nearly bulged out of his skull when the swordsman mentioned the name Trafalgar Law. Chopper also went into a state of panic after Robin made a few morbid comments. The gloomy woman informed the crew on how cruel the doctor could be, and also mentioned one of his alias'; the surgeon of death. The two young strawhat pirates both had their hands on their heads as they wailed in terror. It wasn't only the thought of what could possibly be happening to their navigator that had them worried, but they also dreaded having to face the man in order to get her back. Zoro had tried to console them both by saying that it was only a possibility. He hadn't actually seen him take her after all. He just knew that the red -headed vixen was scared of him. That had seemed to placate the trembling duo for a while.

No one was particularly thrilled at the idea of Trafalgar Law in possession of their navigator. Everyone knew from experience that the man was a powerful pirate. Not only was he strong, but he had guts as well. He was, after all, a supernova. However, no one knew enough about his devil fruit powers to determine just exactly how far the limits of his strength stretched.

The crew decided as a whole that the best plan of action was to gather information while simultaneously acquiring a new log pose in case their navigator had been taken off of the island. They spit up into groups of two in order to increase their efficiency.

As they went about the town, talking to creatures of every species and race, there weren't many clues that could be gathered. Apparently, the people here didn't pay much attention to pirates or unique looking individuals since those types were so abundant around these parts. Robin managed to find someone who was willing to share some information, as well as part with his log pose, but not without demanding a hefty sum of money first. The dock-hand, with whom Robin was conversing, had seen a man matching the description of Law depart with an unconscious, red-headed woman in tow. Zoro, who was the archeologist's partner, whipped out the crumpled piece of paper from his pocket and showed the face of the Dark Doctor to the man. "This picture seems a little dated, but there's no doubt that it was this guy who took the girl." The stout man nodded his head in confirmation as he told the two pirates what he knew.

When the crew regrouped, and information was shared, Sanji flew into a frenzy. The thought of his precious Nami-swan in the clutches of the surgeon of death was too much for his heart to handle.

As disheartening as this news was, at least the straw-hats now knew that Nami was no longer on the Fishman Island. However, the chances of the rescue mission succeeding were getting slimmer. The problem was that there were no telling which island the Heart Pirates were headed towards. There were three islands to which the log pose was pointing, so they had a 33% chance of choosing the right direction. Those odds weren't good, but they couldn't just sit and do nothing.

Not only did they not know exactly were they were supposed to head, but what were they supposed to do while they were at sea? Without Nami's knowledge about the weather, they might be killed during the voyage or get lost on the turbulent seas of the New World.

The odds were stacked against them, but that never stopped them before. As Zoro sat and stared at the now inky waters on the horizon, he couldn't help but think that everything was going to turn out alright. The crew had managed to leave fishman island and arrive in the new world safely without Nami's guidance, but that was probably beginners luck. Robin was the one who was currently in charge of the log pose, following the middle needle to the next island. Why did they choose that route? There was no specific reason other than because Luffy had a gut feeling, but that was the only thing they could go on at this point.

Finished musing, the swordsman rose from his slouched sitting position and turned away from the salty sea to walk towards the door of the kitchen which had a slight glow around the edges; indicating that there was light within. He decided that he would make up for his blunder, one way or another.

* * *

Nami was furious. She has been laying on this bed, hands bound, for over an hour now. After Law had pleasured her senseless and left her there, teetering on the edge, he hadn't come back since, and she was aching to move from her position. It had taken about thirty minutes or so until her body realized that it she wasn't going to be able to achieve a release, but up until that point, the flesh between her legs lusted to be touched unyieldingly.

However, now that her body had calmed down, her fury was building. Her anger wasn't only directed at the doctor, but also at herself. Her weakness in front of the man was inexcusable. Now he knew that he could melt her resolve with a few soft touches of his fingers. The woman realized that his so-called punishment was more mental than physical. Nami was convinced that he knew that things would turn out this way. He knew that she would mentally kick herself repeatedly for giving in to the pleasure he was offering her. That was the real punishment. The desperate need that her body felt was only a side effect. The realization that she had _enjoyed_ it was the torture that he really wanted her feel.

As Nami sorted through the thoughts in her head, she came to the conclusion that he was trying to break her will. Law was hoping that this experience would cause her to be more obedient. It's true that she may be more careful about her actions in the future in order to avoid another situation like this, but she was not going to roll over and die. She would need to find a good balance between obedience and rebellion if she was going to get through this ordeal with her sanity intact.

Despite her rational mind telling her otherwise, the straw-hat navigator twisted her wrists against the rough fibers of the rope in hopes that her bindings had somehow gotten looser within the past few minutes. She let out a defeated sigh when the length of rope simply left a burning sensation without giving an inch. Just as she was beginning to consider taking desperate measures, the heavy wooden door of the room creaked open.

Trafalgar Law stood in the doorway as he took in the sight of her still naked body laying on his bed. His eyes roamed her form appreciatively; lingering on her more intimate parts. Nami supposed that boys would be boys. No matter how many times a man has seen a nude woman, each time was as exciting as the first.

She couldn't help the light blush that dusted her cheeks as his stare reminded her of how intense his eyes were only but an hour ago. "Would you please quit ogling, and untie me already? I'm getting sick of this." Her voice, laced with irritation, echoed throughout the room and seemed to wake the mesmerized man. His eyes slowly drifted up until they locked with those of the woman. He fleetingly contemplated her words for a moment before responding.

"With an attitude like that, you can't really expect me to comply can you?" His words hit a nerve within the navigator. She wasn't in the mood for his games, and the self-satisfied smirk that settled on his face was only making matters worse. She let a angry tilt settle on her eyebrows as she heatedly stared at the man before her. Her unmistakable expression of anger didn't seem to faze him as he waited; expecting an answer to his earlier question.

"You should know by now that I'm the type of woman who expects nothing less than what I demand." She was not going to amuse him with any attempts to take back her words or to rectify what she had said. There was no reason to anyway; what Nami had said was not incorrect. The captain's eyebrows rose slightly at her statement; surprised at her ability to be bold and rebellious in such a situation. He let out an amused puff as he moved closer to the bed.

"I suppose you are right. I really should be anticipating this sort of thing from you." He let his hands ghost over her soft flesh once more. For a second Nami thought that he was going to take advantage of her again before freeing her, but her fears were put to rest when his fingers rose to the rope binding her wrists. He began to undo the twisted knot, as Nami stared on in wonder. She was not expecting to win the argument as easily as she did. If anything, she thought that he would have forced her to stay on the bed for another hour. This was unexpected.

As soon as the rope was loose enough, the orange-haired navigator quickly pulled her hands free and covered up her exposed body the best that she could with her tiny feminine hands. She hunched over in order to further limit the doctor's view of her form. He questioned her silently with his eyes as he absentmindedly wound up the length of rope within his hands. "I don't see the point in hiding yourself now. There's nothing that I haven't seen." The huddled woman rose her head to send a glare in his direction.

"Just because you've already seen doesn't mean that I want you to continue seeing. Where are my clothes?" She did not want to be naked for much longer. Feeling vulnerable like this was not something that she enjoyed. She also wanted to take a shower since she felt grimy and gross after going without one for so long, but it would have to wait until she knew that she wouldn't be disturbed by the doctor. Said man raised a hand and pointed in the direction of the closet which she had ransacked in her previous episode of panic. It was in this moment that Nami noticed that his room was much cleaner than when she had left it. She couldn't help but wonder if he had done the repairing and tidying himself, or if his subordinates had done it. In reality, it was probably the bear who accomplished the task since he was at fault for letting her escape.

The musing woman shook her head and focused back on the present rather than the past. Law was still standing next to the bed staring down at her. He had let his hand drop, and apparently had been observing her for the last couple of moments. He seemed to be expecting something from her, but she decided to ignore him and focus on getting clothed. Nami glanced at the closet then back at Law before glancing at the open door across from her. He watched the movements of her eyes carefully, so he should have gotten the message that she was trying to convey. To elaborate, she locked eyes with her captor and lightly tilted her head toward the door; telling him to leave. Now she knew that he understood what she was trying to say, but he obviously didn't care since his mouth slowly curved into a mischievous half-smile. Fuming, the red-headed vixen let her anger vent. "Will you just leave?"

"Why should I?" The surgeon of death tilted his head as he crossed his arms over his chest. Nami had to resist the urge to childishly throw pillows at him.

"What do you mean why? I want you out of here now because I'm not exactly fond of the idea of you leering at me again." The man before her was completely unfazed by her harsh words.

"Well I'm not exactly fond of the idea of leaving you unattended in my quarters; considering what happened last time." She had to admit that he had a point. Realizing that he wasn't going to budge on this issue, the navigator scrambled to rip the white sheets from the bed below her in an attempt to find something to cover her curvacious body. She grappled with the thin material for quite some time before she was successful in freeing it. The task was much more difficult at the moment due to her insistence of keeping her womanly bits hidden from the the peering eyes above her. With the sheet in her hands, Nami wrapped it around her naked form. It was nearly transparent, but it was better than nothing.

She hopped off the bed and strode towards the large closet before opening the door gently. The inside still contained the same style of clothes with which she had utilized earlier during her first stay on the sub, but this time there were some new articles of clothing. Nami had forgotten that the crew had gone and bought a whole new wardrobe for her. The whole reason that she had a chance to escape was because of their shopping trip. Too bad that it hadn't work out as well as she thought it would. It would have been nice if she didn't have to use these clothes at all.

Nami scanned the fabrics and picked out ones that she thought were suitable. She grabbed a pair of panties and a bra before heading towards the empty bathroom. She could feel Law's piercing eyes on her as she made her way across the room. She thought for a moment that he would stop her and force her to change in front of him, but when the solid wood of the door closed behind her, she breathed a sigh of relief.

However, she knew better than to let her guard down. With that strange ability of his, he could easily teleport her or himself while she was dressing so that she was naked in front of him again. Keeping this in mind, the orange- haired woman made sure to keep the flimsy sheet around her body at all times. It was difficult to dress this way, but she felt that it was necessary.

Once Nami was done clothing herself, she wadded up the sheet in her hands before stepping out of the bathroom to face her captor once again. He had moved from his spot next to the bed, and was now leaning against the wall next to the door of the bathroom. He glanced up at her as she made a show of tossing the crumpled cloth in her fist back onto the stripped bed.

"If you're through with being silly, come with me. I'll take you on a tour of your new home. Afterwards I'll allow you to eat since it seems that Bepo failed to give you proper nourishment last time." Nami crossed her arms in reaction to his words.

"I'm not being silly. I'm being cautious; I have a reason to be. And this is not my new home. I will figure out a way to leave here. It's only a matter of time before I'm gone." The doctor's eyes seemed to harden as he listened to what she had to say.

"It seems that you still have obedience issues. I hope that you don't think that I'll allow you to escape again. Even if you do happen to get away, I'll find you like I did the last time." His cold grey eyes stared into hers as he spoke. The promise behind his words was making Nami weak in the knees as well as causing her to lose heart. He meant what he was saying, and considering the power of the man before her, she wouldn't be able to do anything to oppose him. "I'll deal with your unwillingness to join my crew later, but for now, follow me."

He stood up from his relaxed position on the wall to begin walking in the direction of the still agape door leading to the hallway. Nami followed him hesitantly once she came to the conclusion that he wasn't going to put up with her attitude for much longer. She wanted to save what ever patience he had left for later.

Once outside in the hall, the straw-hat navigator was starting to feel a bit more comfortable with her surroundings. Now that she was walking around and not trapped in a room with the captain of the Heart pirates, she felt liberated. Although, her common sense was nagging her from the back of her mind to stay alert.

The tour of the yellow sub was nothing spectacular. From what she could tell, it was just a regular ship which happened to have to ability to go under water. Speaking of the submarine's capability to go under the watery surface, they were at the moment simply barely bobbing below waves. from the looks of it, they were still at the port of whatever island that they had docked on.

Nami made a mental map as she was shown where the kitchen, crew quarters, and sitting areas were. She already knew the location of the infirmary, as well as the control room from her frantic sprinting around during her escape, but her tour guide made sure to present these rooms to her anyway. Her map was nearly complete; however, there was one room in particular that she was very interested in, but she highly doubted that Law would show it to her. She would just have to snoop around and find it herself; the room where the crew stored their treasures and money. That was sure to give her some entertainment during her time in this prison.

As soon as the the brief tour of the yellow submarine was over, Law lead her back towards the kitchen and mess hall where she would be eating all of her meals for however long she would be trapped here. The feeling of the eatery was different from the one on the Thousand-Sunny. Unlike her own ship, the sub's dinning area almost had a cafeteria feel to it; cold, impersonal, and efficient. She supposed that it had to be set up in such a matter since the Heart Pirates had many more men who were apart of the crew. If they ate their meals in the same style that the Straw-hats did, there would be nothing but utter chaos during eating hours.

The red-head was snapped from her musing as a deliciously thick, meaty smell wafted into her nose. It was heavenly. At the moment she was so hungry that she could probably eat a whole sea king herself; not literally obviously. She glanced to her side where the surgeon of death had positioned himself. Nami wasn't exactly certain how he wanted her to go about this. Was she supposed to just walk up and ask for something, or was it a set menu? She had no idea what to do. As she began to search the walls for some kind of indication of what meal was being served, Law spoke up from beside her. "There are three different meal types that you can order. I assure you that they are all equally nutritious since I selected and combined each one to contain the proper amount of vitamins and nutrients for a day."

Nami looked uncertain as she approached the counter where a gruff man was waiting for her. She could only assume that this pirate was the chef aboard this vessel. He had a white jumpsuit like the rest of the Heart Pirates, only he had his zipped open so that the top part of the suit was removed from his upper body and hanging around his waist. Covering his muscular chest was a white wife-beater and his arms which were crossed; waited for her to speak. The strawhat navigator wasn't sure whether she was comfortable with this man handling her food; not that she really had a choice.

"Um," Her voice came out unsteadily at first, but hearing herself speak seemed to build her courage. "What exactly does each meal entail? Don't skimp on the details. I want to know every herb and vegetable required to make each one. Understand?" The man behind the counter lifted an eyebrow at her demand. Law couldn't help but mimic the action of the chef. Nami had only been on his sub for barely a day, and already she was ordering around his crew as if they were her servants. He wasn't exactly sure how he felt about this.

Barley, the man behind the counter, locked eyes with his captain; checking to see whether the woman in front of him was being serious or not. To his dismay, Law gave his subordinate a curt nod to indicate that he should do as she says. Begrudgingly, Barley began to name each ingredient in every dish being served today. After the listing of foods, Nami thought about the options and decided to order the third meal type. Of course she made a few adjustments in order to make it to her liking.

After receiving her customized dish, she sat down at one of the many tables and started to eat. The food couldn't be compared to Sanji's. The meal was mediocre at best, but at this point she was so starved that she couldn't care less. As she brought spoon after spoon of thick curry to her mouth, Law came and sat across from her. He leaned back in the wooden chair and crossed his arms as he observed her eating. It was a bit unnerving to the female pirate at first, but she figured that she would have to get used to his peculiar actions if she were to survive here.

"I will be giving you some freedom to roam the sub at will. We will be traveling under the surface for the next few days, so i don't see the harm in giving you a little freedom. However, I can easily take that privilege away from you if you decide to cause trouble. Understand?" Nami nodded her head once to show that she had heard him. Having the ability to walk around freely would greatly aid in her search for the treasure room.

"Don't make me regret this decision. I'll have you know, You will have a curfew of midnight. I expect you to be in my quarters by that time. If you are late even once, you can say goodbye to your ability to roam." The red-head froze mid-chew when she heard this bit of information. She had totally forgotten about how Law expected her to room with him. Now she knows that if she refused, he would most certainly take her privileges away. She finished chewing the bit of food in her mouth before she swallowed it and spoke.

"Actually, I was meaning to speak to you about our sleeping arrangements." Law inhaled slowly through his nose, then let it out quickly from his mouth. He apparently knew that she was going to be difficult when this topic arose. "How exactly is this going to work? I'm not really fond of sleeping on hard surfaces, so I must insist on getting the bed. I'm sure you probably have some sort of extra padding that you can lay on the ground right?" The man before the navigator gave her a look of annoyance.

"I assure you, you will sleep on the bed, and so will I. It's only natural that a man and his woman share a bed, isn't that right? Surely you knew this, and you were only testing whether or not you could get out of it. This point is not debatable. You will submit to me, whether you like it or not." Nami let her head fall forward in defeat. There was no use arguing with him when he was so adamant about something. However, she would need to remind him that she was, in fact, not his woman.

She finished the rest of her meal in silence, as Law continued to observe her. Once her plate was free of any food, she grabbed the glass of water that had come with her dinner and drank thirstily. The cool liquid felt good on her throat after the searing, hot meal she had just devoured. With her appetite sated, she felt up to walking around and exploring.

She grabbed her dirty dishes and walked them back to the man behind the counter. He took them wordlessly and disappeared into the depths of the kitchen. Nami turned around to begin exiting the room, only to be met by the steely gaze of the dark doctor. He was standing by the door of the dinning hall; waiting for her to leave. Murky gray met with hazelnut as the pair locked gazes. To the orange-haired woman, it almost seemed as if the pirate captain planned on accompanying her further.

"I thought you were going to allow me to have some freedom." Nami placed her hands on her hips in order to display how much she was disappointed at his not leaving. He raised an eyebrow in response to her attitude, but he did nothing more than tilt his head towards the gaping doorway; indicating that they should hurry up and leave together. She let out a sigh as she did as he implied. The quicker she followed his lead, the faster she would be able to get away from his presence.

Law lead the way back towards the control room where there were many more crewmen in jumpsuits. Heads turned in the duo's direction as they made their way towards a somewhat secluded corner containing a desk with piles of paper on top. Law stopped before the desk and turned around to face the woman following him. "This is the navigation post. There are various kinds of maps from all around the world as well as equipment to draw your own maps. I figure that this should be enough to keep you busy for a while."

The cartographer nodded her head in understanding. Having the ability partake in her hobby while aboard this ship was going to keep her sane. Although, drawing maps was going to be difficult unless she could actually get out and explore the islands her herself. "As much as I would love to draw maps, I can't do that unless I personally go out and get the dimensions of the island." Law simply replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Whether or not you will be allowed off of the sub all depends on your behavior," A sly smile crept its way onto the face of the doctor. "and also your obedience. If I do happen to allow you to roam the island, I will be accompanying you of course." Nami should have seen that coming. Her last escape attempt showed Law just how desperate she was to get away, and he knew that the next chance she had to escape, she would go for it. He wasn't going to take any chances with her anymore. It was obvious that he planned on sticking close to her from now on.

The female pirate could feel many pairs of eyes on her form as she skimmed through the piled maps on the wooden desk. The crew of the Heart pirates undoubtedly recognized her as the woman who burst from within the sub and jumped overboard into the sea. She couldn't help but wonder if the men knew why she was here.

Her question was answered when the dark-haired man behind her cleared his throat. The crew stiffened in response to their captain who was about to address them. "This woman will be joining us on our journey from here on out. Her name is Nami, and she is my woman. None of you will lay a hand on her. If you do, I'll see to it that you won't be able to do so again since you will no longer have hands to commit the crime with. She has the ability to roam the ship, and I suggest that you respect her since she was, in fact, a former Strawhat pirate. That will be all. You may now resume your duties."

The group of men in white jumpsuits quickly returned to pushing buttons and checking gauges once Law had finished speaking. He turned around to face the stunned red-head behind him. He had called her his woman again. She really needed to correct him on that point.

He uttered the word "come" as he took hold of her wrist and pulled her towards the middle of the room. There, a lone chair with plenty of padding was stationed. Nami could only guess that this seat was the captain's chair. The supernova lowered himself into the chair as he effortlessly pulled her into his lap so that she was sitting between his spread legs. He rested his chin on her shoulder and let a puff of air ruffle her hair as he showed his contentment at her compliance. His tattooed arms placed themselves around her midsection where they would rest comfortably.

"I'm glad to see that you are taking my words seriously. Keep acting like this, and I assure you that you will be happy." His voice caused his chest to rumble against her back. Nami shot him an annoyed look from the side of her eyes, but quickly stopped when she felt Law's appendages tighten around her stomach in warning. It would probably be best if she didn't anger him now. He seemed to be in a good mood. Nothing but harm would come from ruining it.

The Strawhat pirate turned her gaze back to the room around her. There were many consoles which crew mates were slouched over as they worked. Everyone was stealing glances at her and their captain every once in a while; wondering what exactly was going on between them. Nami was a little disappointed to see that the Bepo was not present, but she figured that he may have some sort of other duty down in the boiler or something. Either way, the bear was fun, and she was sure that there was plenty of fun to be had. It wouldn't be too hard to entertain herself as she waited for the help of her friends.

Now where should she start?

**Done! I'm actually pretty proud of this chapter for some reason. Idk. Well I always picture Law to have an elevated manner of speaking, so if you don't see him that way, then I'm sorry since that's how I portrayed him.**

**Finals are coming up for me, and I will probably be busy for a while since I will be taking courses in the summer too, but it shouldn't be too bad. I got this chapter done didn't I? Although, it take a while. Sorry about that. **

**Feel free to message me too! I love getting messages from people who enjoy my work! It inspires me to write! At this point right now I'm actually not really sure which direction I want this story to go. I plan to wrap it up soon, but I won't stop writing! So look for works from me in the future! **

**Well thanks for reading! ta ta for now!**


End file.
